The Silencer 沉默者
by unviewer
Summary: People vanished under pressure, bodies appeared after the victims were tortured to death. Who behind the serial crimes and why the killings ,the motive is not what people's thinking. The Sound of Silence also expressed the hunger for blood. I don't own the characters of Criminal Minds.


并不拥有《犯罪心理》的人物，不排除情节的巧合。

"Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping in,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence."

当轻柔的歌声如一缕悄然升起的烟雾在黑暗中萦绕飘散开来，他知道死亡临近了。与其说是恐惧倒不如说是企盼，实际上他真切地盼望着这一刻的到来，因为这意味着他承受的苦难，无尽的折磨和恐惧终于要结束了。

男人面对着落地窗站立着，凝视着无情地抽打在玻璃窗上的雨柱，西雅图的天空似乎永远阴云密布，一丛丛看上去单调乏味的水泥丛林总是笼罩在凄风苦雨之中。他对这个有些悲凉的城市并不陌生。这个压抑晦暗的都市和他办公桌上从未间断出现过，外表千篇一律，而翻开过却包含着令人发指的不同的残酷和血腥的卷宗陪伴他度过了律师生涯的前几年。终于有一天，他从法庭归来，那是一个漫长而艰辛的诉讼，在无数的曲折和反复后，那个凶手终于被他送到了铁窗的后面。那同样是一个和今天相同的雨天，他呆坐在办公桌前，凝视着办公室的玻璃窗，不断冲刷倾泻的雨水那一刻让玻璃窗在他眼中幻化成为被害人家属悲泣的脸，"什么也带不回我女儿的生命，为什么当初没有人能阻止他？"而他所做的就是从办公桌后面站起身来，走出了助理地方检察官的办公室，从此西雅图少了一个公诉人，而Quantico多了一个FBI BAU的探员。

"你熟悉西雅图，这糟糕的天气，难怪这里的人们需要Frasier医生（美剧《欢乐一家亲》中的主角心理医生）。"坐在他身后沙发上的男人调侃到，他转过身来，仔细地打量着和他同龄的男人，男人穿着质地和裁剪考究的西服套装，看的出他把自己保养的很好，这位他当年的法学院同窗脸上明显地缺少了他所有的沧桑感。

"但你看上去并不需要什么医生，当然即使你有这方面的需求，作为一个心理侧写员我也帮不了你什么，我想你肯定明白心理医生和心理侧写员的区别。"

"我当然明白，"男人用打趣的眼神注视着眼前的这位FBI探员，他停顿了一下，低头抿了一口手中的酒杯中的酒，"心理医生试图防止人们变成变态，当心理医生治疗失败后，那就是你们这些心理侧写员的工作，分析变态再把他们抓起来关进去。"

"你说的不错，只是不是所有的人都请得起心理医生，还有就是心理医生是不能治疗反社会份子的。"

"心理医生的治愈成功就像魔术师戏法的真实性一样，只是取决于受众的接受相信与否。我不知道他们的成功率是怎么统计的。"

"你要是知道了我们破案的失败率，你可能会作为纳税人要求政府消减开支。"探员苦笑了一下，"不管怎样，你要见我肯定不是想和我讨论心理医生治愈率的。"

"当然不是。"男人低下头把玩着手中的酒杯，他沉吟着，有点迟疑不决地开了口，"我想你这位FBI BAU的资深探员可以帮忙分析一下。"

"你的消息有点迟了，我已经离开BAU很久了，我现在在FBI学院任教。"

"为什么？"男人诧异地看着前BAU探员，"是因为你的...？"男人停下来没把下面的话讲完，

"Haley的事?不！不是！"前BAU探员断然地摇摇头，"哦，很长的故事。还是先告诉我你想咨询什么，虽然我不肯定我能帮得了你。"

"你知道，也许我不该这样做，你知道客户与律师之间的保密协议，但我确实感觉非常不妙，虽然我并没有什么证据，"男人犹豫着，

"你的客户？最大的那家？"

男人有些无奈地点点头，

"难道他们涉嫌了什么不法的活动吗？"

"那倒不是，你知道这些生产民用产品的大企业，即使再小心翼翼，都会整天被消费者或者是环保主义者盯上，处理不好就会搞出丑闻来损失上千万，涉及非法行为是不太可能的。"

"那是什么让你居然冒着违反保密协议的风险来找我咨询？"

"因为我认为人命相关。客户的公司里连续有人失踪，上周已经是第六个了，而且这次是个VP副总裁，我还被要求撰写一份给媒体的书面声明。"

"难道没有想到报警吗？"

"报警？企业的名声，股东的利益，何况失踪人家属也不能确定他们是自己离家出走了还是被人绑架了，而且有四位失踪的人给公司发来了邮件，说需要离职一段时间思考一下。你知道生意不好做，公司内部很紧张，每个人的压力都很大。"

"那你为什么会觉得这些人不是自己出走的？"

"为了撰写给媒体发布的稿件，我在人事部拿到了那位副总裁的辞别邮件，人事部给我看邮件的雇员对我说这已经是第四封邮件了，四封发给人事部的邮件来自四个不同部门不同级别的人，但仿佛是同一个人写出来的，我于是让她把其他三封邮件给我看一看，结果我发现遣词造句如出一辙，我曾去找负责公司公关事务的总监要求就此事谈一谈，结果碰了个冷钉子被顶了回来。"

"你是怎么想的？"

"我已经给这家公司做了十一年的法律顾问，我对这家公司熟悉的如同自己的公司一样。就像我刚才说的，生意难做，指标达不成，压力大，公司内部人际关系在各个层面都很紧张，互相指责，推诿，甚至攻击，仿佛同事之间人人都是敌手互相憎恨，在这种工作环境下什么事情都有可能发生。"

"你说的不无道理。"

"是呵，老兄，坦白地讲这家企业的状况并不是什么特例，为什么我觉得仿佛整个世界都在沉沦，这究竟是怎么了？难道真是因为到了2012年？"

门铃响了，上年纪的男人喝住了狂叫的猎犬，走过去打开房门。门外站着的人让他小小地吃了一惊，他已经将近半年未见过来人了。

"Aaron,真是意外！我今天做了什么好事能有这样的荣幸？"上年纪的男人话里流露出不加掩饰的讽刺。话虽这样说，上年纪的男人眉梢眼角却挂上了情不自禁的喜悦。

"因为你今天做了一个好样的老男人。"中年男人正含笑说着，一个小小的脑袋从男人的腋下钻出来。

"嘿！Rossi伯伯！"

"嘿！Jack，见到你真高兴，" 上年纪的男人摸着男孩的头，"你又长高了，长成了一个大男孩，你的足球赛怎么样了？"

"哦，这个么..."男孩有点窘，支吾着，

"别问了。"中年男人替儿子解着围，

"没关系，让Rossi伯伯再教给你一些战术。" Rossi将Hotch和儿子让进屋里。

男孩在屋子的角落安顿下来，捧着Rossi很久前为他买来留着的一本硬皮卡通书读着，他面容严肃小小的眉头居然簇着，男孩的父亲和上年纪的男人坐在一旁远远地打量着男孩，两个人的眼中流露着的是同样慈爱的目光，

"Jack真的是又长高了，小书虫？小思考者？"Rossi说，

"这个，我想他绝对成为不了Morgan。"Hotch笑着悄声说，

"你是说他成为不了球场上的Morgan？"Rossi也同样压低了声音，

"当然，我相信他也成为不了球场上甚至球场下的Reid。"

"当然不会，他成为不了Morgan,也绝对成为不了Reid，但他会成为Hotch，我看他现在已经是一个小Hotch了。"

"哦，我还是希望他能成为一个好点的Hotch。"

"当然。他不可能只继承了你那些有缺陷的DNA，"

"哪些缺陷性DNA？"

"你难道还要我重复吗？"

"我知道你要说些什么。"

"让我想想，我都快忘记了：固执， 缺乏幽默感，过于内敛，对自己过于苛刻，喜欢以自责的方式自虐..."

"好了，好了。"

"你应该进步了一点吧？整天和那些年轻的学员呆在一起。"

"我不知道，这需要别人告诉我，而我从来也没问过，我想也许改好了一点，也许更坏了。"

"你打算什么时候回来，Aaron?"

"回来？"Hotch感到异常惊讶，"可我并没有这样的打算。"

"也是，看看你现在，我真心替你高兴。"

"他们，他们其他人怎样了？都好吗？Reid? Morgan?"

"其他人？" Rossi轻轻叹了口气。"我就不能说他们全好了，至少Morgan算不上好，他中了一枪，他运气还算不错，只差一点点。"

巧克力肤色的男人仰面躺在病床上，以往那张散发着黝黑光泽的脸因为失去血色而在白床单的衬托下显得异常的灰暗。迈阿密的阳光从窗子照射进来，让病房显得暖洋洋的，这就是他喜欢迈阿密的原因。但他此次的迈阿密之行显然超出了他的预料。虽然病人明显地感到生命力又重新回到了他的躯体上，但他并没有真正地意识到他在迈阿密的这张病床上已经足足躺了二十多天，因为他在这家医院的重症监护室渡过了整整七天，他生命中的七天就在他的无意识中流失掉了。

他第一次恢复生命的迹象是在有意识和无意识之间从牙缝中蹦出的一句话，

"你这狗娘养的！"

这大概是在他中枪倒地之前要喊出来的话，却在他中枪七天之后才说出来。他认为自己是在大声疾呼，但实际上只是从他嘴中吐出来的一句含糊不清的喃喃呓语，以至于站立在床边的美丽女护士都没能听清她病人的诅咒。而他的第二句话显然是对自己说的，

"这次可真够近的。"

这一次女护士听懂了，她知道他还没有完全恢复知觉，听不见她的回答，但她还是接了一句，

"是的，先生，真是够近的，但你是个幸运的家伙，欢迎归来。"

Morgan真正恢复知觉是听到耳边女人的啜泣声，当他努力地睁开双眼，出现在他眼前的是一团火焰般赤红的头发，那一头蓬松的卷发垂下去遮住了女人双手捂住的抽泣的脸，

"嘿！宝贝女孩，别哭了，我还没死呢。"

女人被他突如其来的声音吓了一跳，抬起她挂着泪珠的脸，用沟着已经哭花了眼线的双眼不相信地盯着他看，过了几秒钟才发出一声又惊喜又委屈的叫喊，

"你，你这个傻东西，你吓死我了。"

Morgan热爱迈阿密，迈阿密是他一成不变的度假目的地。连续不间断地工作了七个月，BAU的领队终于可以脱开身渡个长假了。Morgan即使仍旧拥有着他那发达的肌肉和充沛的精力，但他依然觉得异常的疲倦。除了那永远办不完的案子，让他倍感劳累的是要拿出时间和精力去应付上上下下的办公室政治，而且Morgan对此并不擅长。

当Morgan终于站在了迈阿密的阳光下，他才深深地舒了一口气。而经过一天的海水的浸泡和冲洗后，Morgan觉得神清气爽，过去几个月所经历的污浊和沉重仿佛被海水冲刷得一干二净。他对他这个十天的假期充满了期待，根本没有想到他的阳光与海水之旅仅仅持续了三天就宣告结束了。

假期的第三天因为风浪太大，他只好放弃了原来的冲浪计划改为驱车漫无目的地沿海边闲逛，不知为什么，也许是一种第六感？也许是他仍旧挂念着BAU的工作，他出门的时候带了枪。

逛了半天，Morgan踱进了一家迷你超市想给自己买一瓶苏打水，在货架之间他无意中转眼瞟到了那个男人，一副瘾君子的摸样，一个正在往外掏枪的男人。

利用货架的掩护，Morgan掏出了自己的枪，悄悄从后面朝男人逼近。持枪抢劫犯窜到收银台前，用枪指着吓得战战兢兢的韩国裔店主，他朝收银机一努嘴，

"打开！"他命令到，

"FBI！放下武器！"

Morgan高喊着，冲到抢劫犯的身后，用枪顶住了他，抢劫犯乖乖地举起了手，Morgan从他高举的手中夺过了手枪，这时，他听到背后超市的门被打开了，Morgan未及转身，一颗子弹已经从抢劫犯站在门口的同伙的枪中射出来，从背后穿透了Morgan的胸膛，Morgan倒了下去，但在他的意识将要丧失之前他还是挣扎着射出了一颗子弹，打中了正扑向门口的两个身影之中的一个。

这间摆放着两张病床不大的高级病房里从病人住进来就显得非常拥挤，有点人满为患，病床上躺着的是一个，地上站着的往往不只一个，护士已经几次不得不板起脸来，态度生硬地下逐客令。Morgan知道不能责怪他那个专职的美女护士，不仅因为她确实称得上是个真正的标准美人，更因为他的病房里除他之外还永远地驻扎着两位不爱动窝的常客。

Morgan一觉醒来睁开眼，病房中显的格外的安静，打扮的花枝招展的红发女不见了踪影，而在墙脚沙发上蜷缩着睡得正香的是一个佝偻着腰，身材细长的年轻男人。

"嘿！Reid！嘿！Reid!"年轻的男人睡得正酣动也没动，

"嘿！ Reid！嘿！那小孩！醒醒！"Morgan扬高了声音，

"什么？什么？"年轻的男人突然一下子惊醒了，他揉着眼，有点慌张，

"Morgan，Morgan，"他慌乱地站起身奔到Morgan的床前，紧张地问，

"Morgan，你没事吧？"

"我没事！Reid，我想你应该回家休息，好好上床睡上一觉，你已经在这儿陪了我这么多天了。"

"我在这儿很好。Morgan， 你不用为我担心。"

"Reid，你已经在这儿呆了一个星期了。"

"那又怎样？我请了年假了，当然，今年的加上提前预支的明年的年假，所以，老板，你明年就不用担心了，我可以死心塌地地为你卖命，连年假都免了。"

"可Reid，这里不是五星级酒店，你不能每天蜷在沙发里睡。"

"为什么不能？瞧，我很舒服，这里并不比五星级酒店差，而且还不收费。"

Morgan显得无可奈何，有点气恼地，

"可Reid..."

"Morgan，你现在成了迈阿密的英雄，医院都给了我们特许。"

"可你不能在这里扎营，Reid，" Morgan叹了口气，"唉，怪不得那个漂亮的女护士每次进来都把脸拉得老长。"

"为什么？"Reid做出一副真不理解的表情，

"为什么？你不觉得你睡在我屋里会影响我的好事？"

"那Gacia，Gacia睡在那张床上就没问题了？"Reid指着旁边空着的那张床，

"Gacia, Gacia怎么了？Reid，我刚刚离开没两分钟，你就在背后讲我的坏话。我居然还给你买了咖啡。"手里端着两大杯咖啡的红发女人风风火火地走进来。

"我没讲你的坏话。只是Morgan说我在这儿妨碍了他和女护士的好事，我说那你在这儿呢？不是也妨碍了他的好事？"

"你，你这个花心大萝卜，Reid也许，他睡在这儿，护士也许会多想的，可我怎么会妨碍你的好事，我的存在只会提高竞争力，再说你是属于我的..."

"嘿！嘿！这里到底发生了什么事情？"一个带着几分威严的男人的声音从门口传来，"我没有走错地方吧？"Hotch站在门口不解地看着屋中有点乱烘烘的场面，

"嘿！Hotch！"Reid仿佛一下子变得理亏了，声音也随着低了下来，

"嘿！Hotch！"而Gacia怯怯地看着Hotch，声音小得几乎听不见，

"嘿！Morgan，你怎么样了？抱歉！我刚刚才听说。"

"嘿！Hotch！谢谢你赶来！不用担心，我没事！"

"这可不是医生告诉我的。"

Reid和Gacia互相交换了一下眼神，

"Hotch，Morgan，你们聊吧，"

"对！对！让你们俩单独叙叙旧，我们先出去了。"Reid和Gacia知趣地一前一后走了出去。

"嘿！Hotch，伙计，看见你真高兴，一晃真的过去好久了。"

"Morgan，你感觉如何？"Morgan看着男人严肃的脸上流露出来的忧虑的神色，

"别担心！Hotch，你看到我了，你也知道我是怎样的，我没有那么容易就被搞掉。"

"这倒是真的。你撂倒了一个，他们寻藤摸瓜抓住了第二个。"

"嘿！你的那些青瓜学员感觉如何？一个军训官做讲师，你让他们的日子难过了吗？伙计。"

"到现在为止我还没接到过这样的投诉，你难道想和他们分享分享你的经验？"

Morgan笑了，

"我想不必了，他们得自己体验才行。"

"好了。Morgan, 现在告诉我你的日子过得怎样。"

"讲实话？伙计，真不容易。"Morgan咧了咧嘴，不知是因为伤口的疼痛还是想起过去几个月的种种艰难。

"说真的，太不容易了！"

"我相信你。"Hotch低下头轻声说。

办公室里的气氛有些尴尬，屋中的三个女人一言不发沉默地坐在那里。即使这三个人没有坐在FBI的一间办公室里，而是安坐在某个客厅里的沙发上，也不会有人把她们误认成是会面的亲属；哪怕她们落座在某个热闹的咖啡馆里，也不会有人把她们看成聚会的闺友和私蜜。

那个金发女人看上去最年轻也最美丽。但她那近乎完美的脸看上去却像结了一层薄薄的冰霜，散放着一种孤傲和冷漠。两个中年女人，黑发的女人似乎要稍稍年轻一点，但她的额头和眼角已经被大大小小深浅不一的各种纹路悄悄占领，这张缺乏表情，看上去带着少许苦涩的脸，显得木然僵硬呆板。沙色头发的女人虽然上了年纪，但从她的五官还可以想像到她年轻时曾经的美丽，可她眉眼间明显缺少了她那个年纪妇女应有的慈祥，而多出来几分赤裸裸不加掩饰的傲慢无理，她用自己的坐姿告诉在场的人只有她才是真正的主宰。

上年纪的女人终于打破了沉默，用她那标志型的官腔开了口，

"Rossi探员去哪儿了？"没有人回答她，

"你难道没有告诉他我要和你们开会吗？"她对着年轻的金发女人质问到，

金发女人毫不退却地迎着她的目光，

"我当然告诉他了。Rossi会来的。我不仅告诉了他你要找我们，而且告诉了他为什么。"

"可他还是认为我要找你们谈的事情不重要，所以要迟到。"

"说实在话，Strauss，我不明白你为什么要召集今天的这个会议。"黑发女人不紧不慢，沉稳地开了口，

"为什么？因为BAU需要一位临时执行领队，你们都清楚，Morgan受伤住院，从现在到他彻底恢复至少需要三个月的时间，而BAU即使在领队缺勤的情况下也需要正常工作运转。"

"这些我们都清楚。"年轻女人冷冷地说，

"你们当然清楚，"Strauss用凌厉的目光轮流观察着两位女人的表情，停顿了一会儿，她接着说，

"好吧，让我在这里把话讲明，好让我们大家都有一定的透明度。 你们二位都轮流跑到我的办公室私下要求我任命你们各自为临时执行领队，"

金发和黑发的女人简直不能相信自己的耳朵，她们感觉仿佛当着各自对手的面被裁判每个人扇了一记耳光。年轻女人的怒气已经赤裸裸地呈现在脸上，她那美丽的蓝眼睛冒出了火星，而黑发女人的城府要比金发女人深得多，她不动声色地看着Strauss，然后，她清了清嗓子用异常平静的口气说道，

"显然我们都希望自己能够为组里多分担点责任，这很正常，那么，Strauss,你做出裁决了吗？你想告诉我们你的决定吗？"

"对不起，我还没做决定，我希望等Rossi探员来了之后大家讨论一下。"

"我来了，我来了，对不起我来晚了。"Rossi走了进来，他用老于世故的眼神将屋内坐着的三个女人打量了一遍，他已经敏锐地嗅出了屋内紧张的空气。

"真是太不绅士了，我怎么能让三位女人等我，但换句话来讲，这足以证明我意大利人的魅力。"

没有人笑，三个女人谁也没有理睬Rossi油腔滑调的调笑，

"Rossi探员，我找你们来是要讨论BAU的临时执行领队的人选问题。这是很严肃的事情，你不这样认为吗？"

"这是很严肃的事，但我并不认为这件事需要我来参与讨论。"

"Rossi探员，你难道不关心BAU的正常运作吗？"

"Strauss，你难道不是行政长官吗？难道这不应该由你来做决定吗？"

"我只是希望你们大家都能参与进来。"

"为什么你要搞得这么民主呢？"

"哼！Rossi，我们热爱民主，不是吗？"JJ冷笑了一声说，

"的确，我们美国人酷爱民主，但难道这一年需要我们进行两次投票选举吗？我可是选一次就够了，而且这样的选举，尽管不用花钱，但比选美国总统要难多了，哪怕任期只有三个月。"

Strauss抬眼冷冷地看着Rossi，

"探员们，你们不介意我和Rossi探员单独谈谈吧？"

两位女人所做的就是一言不发地站起身来，头也不回地走了出去。

Rossi在Strauss对面坐了下来，

"Strauss,为什么？为什么？我搞不明白。"

"为什么？你心里很清楚她们两个都自告奋勇，而且你也肯定同意我的观点，她们两个选哪个都不合适。"

"那你认为谁合适？"

"你！"

"我？你开玩笑！"

"你看到我在笑吗？Dave。"

"你是认真的？Strauss。"

"当然！"

"没门！"

"为什么？为什么？Dave，你忍心看着BAU散摊子吗？"

"可这不是我当年回来时谈好的条件。记得吗？Strauss,当年说好我是以一个下属的身份回BAU帮忙的。"

"可情况发生了变化，"

"可我的条件没变，如果条件变了，我宁可再次退休回家。"

"你是认真的？Dave?"

"Strauss,咱们可以走着瞧，我说到做到。"

"那好吧！"Strauss叹了一口气，

"既然这样，我只好自己来做了，你知道，Dave，我并不想这样做。"

"我知道，我也不希望如此，但是你没有选择，Strauss。"

"Casanova，我的大情圣，答应我，你要乖乖的！"

Gacia朝电脑屏幕上努嘴抛出了个很响亮的飞吻，然后从与Morgan对话的视频里退了出来。Reid走了进来，

"Gacia，你看到了JJ和Blake从Strauss办公室里出来后的脸色了吗？"

"不好看噢。"

"我不知道要是你，你会选谁替Morgan？"

"无所不知先生，你难道不知道在我心里没人能替代Morgan吗？"

"我是说在Morgan不在的这段时间里，"

"我说不好，不管怎样，我喜欢JJ。"

"所以要真的投票选举你会选JJ。"

"这个，我喜欢JJ，可是又觉得有点不对劲，JJ对我来说就像姐妹，我从来也没想过把JJ当成老板。你呢？Reid。"

"我？我当然也喜欢JJ。可是，我也喜欢Blake。"

"天才，你喜欢所有的人，所有的人也都喜欢你。"

"可我不喜欢Strauss。"

"噢！上帝呀！没人会喜欢Strauss，而且我想Strauss也不喜欢任何人，除了她自己。"

"要我选，我只可能选Rossi。"

"可Reid，你知道Rossi的态度，他宁可退休回家也不会干。"

"我知道。"Reid沮丧地说，

"噢！天那，只要不是Strauss谁都行。"

"嗨！Gacia，你的预言应验了！" JJ尖刻地说到，

"什么？"Gaica和Reid同时问到，

"Strauss长官要暂时代理Morgan成为我们的直接老板了。"JJ站在门口，双手交叉抱在胸前一脸讽刺的表情，"准备好，BAU要上岗了。"

"噢！上帝！我的上帝啊！这真的发生了！"

"哦！上帝呀！告诉我这不是真的！"

Gacia和Reid同时发出惊恐的叫喊。

这条小径被戏称为"政客的小径"，因为有不少住在附近，在国会山上班的家伙在这里进行慢跑锻炼。

高个男人灵活地摆动着他那双长腿，从容地慢跑着。他控制着自己的步伐和呼吸，重要的不是速度而是耐力。尽管汗水已经将他上身薄薄的帽衫的前胸和后背洇湿了不小的一片，他还是继续跑着，他给自己定的指标还剩下最后的四百米。脚步声从他背后传来，他并没有回头，当后面人的脚步声离他更近了，他听到伴随着那脚步声的是那人气喘吁吁地在叫他的名字。

"Aaron，Aaron，Hotchner探员。"

他停下脚步转过头来看着跑到近前的男人，那标准政客型的脸上挂着几分职业性几分真诚的微笑。

"先生。真是意外。"这是Hotch第一次在慢跑途中遇到FBI的局长助理，

"是呵，我也没想到会在"政客的小径"遇到你，Aaron ，"局长助理喘着气说， "我从远处看像是你，拼命赶才赶上你。你经常在这里跑步？"

"差不多。"

"你介意我们搭伴同行吗？"

"当然不。"

"你还计划跑多少？"

"大约四百米。"

"我也差不多。" 两个人并排继续他们的慢跑。

"你的课讲得怎样了？你还喜欢吗？"

"很好，我还是满享受这过程的。"

"很好，那真是太好了。你知道， Aaron, 我儿子是你的粉丝。"

"您的儿子？"Hotch并不知道局长助理的儿子在FBI的学院进修，

"是，我儿子是你的学员，他对你很崇拜，认为你是最好的老师。"

"哦，我真是受宠若惊。"

"这是真的！他几次和我提起你，他认为你讲课逻辑性非常强，但又不是生硬地灌输，而是引导他们有条不紊地进行推理分析，他还特别提到了你对课堂的掌控能力。"说到这儿，局长助理笑了，

"我想这肯定很不容易，要掌控那些自命不凡，自以为是的小年青确实需要一定的水准，我这个当爹的自认为掌控能力非常差。"

两个人来到了停车场，

"我的车在那儿。" 局长助理指着停着的一辆车说，他们走过去，局长助理打开后备箱取出了两瓶矿泉水，递了一瓶给Hotch,

"那么，Aaron，你什么时候回BAU？"

Hotch一愣，

"回BAU？"

"是呵，我当然愿意我儿子有个好老师，但我更愿意多个好下级，学院需要讲师，但外勤更需要好的探员。"

"哦，我暂时没有想过。"

"没关系，那你就好好想一想，告诉我。你知道Aaron, 当初我对Strauss说我对你的处理有保留意见，但那时我是少数派，现在情况变了。"

Hotch低头不语，

"没关系，Aaron，"政客拍拍Hotch的肩膀，

"我可以等，等你想好了，给我个答案。"

门被打开了，屋内正如事先预料到的一样，阴森空旷，没有一丝一毫的声息。空气中散发着浓烈的血腥气味 ，可以感受到一种真正的死亡般的静寂。对于走进囚室的造访者来说，再一次目睹同样的场景，从视觉效果和心理感受都变得相对有些平淡和麻木，毕竟几次重复之后会缺少掉第一次那交集着恐惧和兴奋的情绪，当屋中一切如期待和预想的一样归于静寂之后，随之而来的是一种说不出的怅惘和空虚。

西雅图的雨夜，整座城市都在淅淅沥沥的雨声中睡了过去，但对有些人来说，这将是一个忙碌的不眠之夜。

看到走进他办公室的人他不禁感到有些诧异。

"我顺便路过，跟你打个招呼，"他扬了扬手中端着的咖啡，

"我给你带来了咖啡。"

"给我带来了咖啡？"Hotch站起身来，接过Rossi手中的咖啡，

"谢谢！不过，Dave，你大老远开车过来就为了给我送咖啡？"

"不错吧。"Rossi将自己舒服地在对面的椅子上安置下来，

"Strauss知道你新添的这项送货服务吗？"

"没关系，Strauss有其他的事情要操心。"

"那是什么？是你们手中的案子？"

"案子？我们手中根本没有案子。"

"这真是太新鲜了。没有任何案子需要你们处理？"

"不是没有案子，而是不知道该处理哪一件案子。"

"我不明白。"

"相信我，我也搞不懂。Strauss，Blake，JJ三人对送来的案子意见不统一，她们争执不下，一时半会儿决定不了BAU该接手哪件案子。所以我们其他人可以享受带薪的办公室假日了。"

"千万别让纳税人知道，不然就不光华尔街有麻烦，Quantico也会惹上麻烦。" Hotch对着Rossi坐下来，他喝了一口咖啡，

"让我猜猜，正常来讲，JJ仍旧负责甄选要处理的案子，我知道JJ有时挑选要处理的案件时可能会夹杂一些个人情绪，工作中我们每个人都是会多多少少地夹杂进个人的感情，但这很正常，并不会对破案工作有太大的妨碍和影响。"

"但Strauss插手后一切都不一样了，她改变了BAU的程序，Strauss现在突然搞起民主来了，甄选案子也要求要集体讨论通过，但基本上就是那三个女将在那里讨论。JJ认为案子仍旧应该由她来甄选，而Blake认为JJ选的案子缺乏一定的深度，掺杂了过多JJ的个人情绪，"

"让我猜猜，而Strauss认为选择案子要考虑到大局，符合局里的办案标准，在解决案子的同时应该能够为局里树立一定的形象带来一定的声誉。"

"你猜的一点儿没错，Aaron。"

"可为什么Strauss突然变得如此民主了？"

"你知道局里的高层换了，所以Strauss立刻感觉到有了危机感。"

"所以凡事要把所有的人都牵扯进来，一旦出错，那就不会被认为是她一个人的责任，可以一众人集体承担责任，而且法不责众。"

"正是。"

"我想你最好不要把这些告诉Morgan。"

"相信我，我是不会对Morgan讲的，但我恐怕早就有人已经向Morgan汇报过了。"

"Gacia？"

"还有Reid。"

"他们不应该让Morgan躺在医院的病床上还要担心这些。"

Rossi耸耸肩，

"但Morgan躺在医院里又能做什么呢？据医生讲，他一百天之内是出不来的。"

"今天就到这里，谢谢大家，哦，周末快乐。"

一周的授课又结束了，Hotch看着学员们陆陆续续地离开课堂，他开始低下头整理着散放在讲台上的教案，把教案依次放进公文包里。

"Hotchner探员，"一个穿着笔挺的西装，身材均匀，相貌英俊的青年走到讲台前，

"嗨！我可以帮你做些什么？"

"Hotchner探员，老人家让我捎个口信给你，"

"老人家？"Hotch困惑地皱起眉头，

"哦，对不起，我是Brendan Richmont,"

"噢，你是局长助理Richmont的儿子？"

"正是，但不是他最喜欢的那个。"年轻人自嘲地说，

"很高兴认识你，我可以为你父亲做些什么？"

"他只是让我约你这个周末早晨在"政客小径"一起慢跑。"

"好吧。你要一起来吗？"

"我？"Brendan笑了，"我就免了，和老人家一起慢跑？对不起，我不是指你，Hotchner探员，"

"没关系。"

"我更愿意找点儿比较有趣的活动，确切地说我更愿意进行对体力极限有挑战性的运动，而不是参与对心理承受力极限有挑战性的运动。祝你好运！Hotchner探员，愿你好好享受你们俩的结伴锻炼。"年轻人做了个鬼脸，走开了。

Reid和Gacial两个人的脑袋挤在一起出现在视频上，Morgan的脸占满了整个屏幕，他显然气色好多了，

"天哪，你们还在地面上，没上飞机？怎么，还没讨论完？还不知道该接哪个案子？"

"没呐！" Gacia用鼻子哼哼着说，她同时撇起嘴，一摇头，

"嘿， Morgan, 我想她们是在等你回来再做决定。"Reid说，

"你开玩笑？Reid。"

"说实在的，这已经在会议室讨论了三天了，我们仍旧不知道要接什么案子。也许我们不光浪费了时间，还有生命。"

"Reid，你是对的。那Rossi呢？Rossi说了些什么没有？"

"Rossi？Rossi要么就是上洗手间后突然玩失踪，要么就是坐在那儿一言不发看着她们争论。"

"可这也难怪Rossi，根本没人给他插嘴的机会。"Gacia替Rossi辩护到，

"我现在明白了为什么Rossi离婚那么多次，他实在是不善于和女人打交道。"

"那你们俩儿干脆跑出来不参加讨论了。"Morgan说，

"当然就更没有我们插嘴的机会了，Strauss从来也没有表示过要听我们的发言。"Gacia抱怨到

"我们只是不想让局面变得更加复杂 。"Reid辩解着，

"唉，"Morgan叹了一口气，

"真希望我能回去。"

"你敢！"Gacia立刻瞪起了眼，

"别担心，宝贝女孩，我喜欢迈阿密，还有这医院的漂亮护士，只是她把我盯得太紧了，跑都跑不了。"

尽管他已经预料到了对方对他的提议不会有什么感恩待德的反应， 但男人显然对自己的提议居然得到对方这种不亢不卑的拒绝感到意外，然而政客的城府和老练还是使他将自己的不悦巧妙地掩藏起来，而在脸上挂上了一副平静的表情。他没出声，而是出神地盯着桌上的咖啡杯，思忖着如何将他还未讨论完的话题进行下去。而对方也没有表现出要进一步做出任何解释的迹象，几分钟就这样在尴尬的沉默中过去了。政客觉得他的沉默应该已经在对方身上产生了一定的效应，他才抬起头来，看着对方，缓缓地问到，

"Aaron，是不是因为你儿子的原因？"

"先生，我儿子的确是我现在生活中最重要的，但是原因并不仅仅如此。我说过，我的确很享受在学院讲课的过程，我认为局里不仅需要一个侧写员，而是需要更多的侧写员。"

"如果你希望继续在学院兼课的话，这不是个问题。"

"不，先生，这不是..."

"不，Aaron，听我说，局里并不需要一个侧写员，局里需要很多侧写员，同时局里更需要领导者，真正称职的领导者。"

"我想局里并不缺少这样的人才。"

"Aaron，你知道Strauss临时代理了BAU的领导职务，但是，最近BAU的局面变得有点混乱，"

"可这只是暂时的现象，我相信经过一段时间的磨合，BAU内部可以自己调整好，而且Morgan会回来。"

"对不起，Aaron，我想我可能跟你讲的还不够很清楚。让我把话和你讲明，局里的上层对Strauss的工作并不是很满意，如果遇到合适的时机，当然是有合适的人选，她极有可能会被替换掉。"

Hotch轻轻簇起眉头，惊讶地看着助理局长，

"我希望你回来，不仅仅是让你暂时短期内接替Morgan，而是希望对局里未来的变动安排做准备，从局里的角度，从你个人的角度。"

"先生..."

"Aaron, 听着，是该做出改变的时候了。我希望当改变发生的时候，你能和我们在一起，你能为为局里的改变起一些促进作用。"

Hotch低头沉思着，然后他抬眼看着助理局长，用平静而坚定的语气说到，

"对不起，先生，我恐怕我不能。非常抱歉，如果这不是一道命令的话，我必须说我不能接受您的提议。"

助理局长把身子向后朝椅背上靠去，他注视着Hotch，尽管他并不是侧写员，他此时也可以清楚地看出对方主意已定很难更改。

"Aaron，你知道我是不会强制命令你接受这样的工作安排的。也许我应该给你更多的时间让你考虑。"

"先生，我认为我不需要更多的时间去考虑。"

"听着，Aaron，不要立即做决定，你应该回去考虑一段时间。你可以相信我，无论如何，我都会尊重你个人的意见。"局长助理诚恳地说并强调般地朝Hotch点点头，

Hotch站起身来，舒了一口气，

"我想我现在需要立刻回家冲一个热水澡。"

助理局长知道今天的结伴晨跑和晨跑后分享咖啡的已经可以到此结束，他站起身来，伸展了一下腰肢，

"是呵，你说对的，我也是一样。我也急需要冲个澡。 按我儿子的说法，老年人今天的表现还不错。Aaron，不管怎样，我很高兴我们能一起早锻炼。 "

作为回答，对方只是礼貌地点点头。

大课已经开始了，男人来晚了，阶梯教室里人已经坐得满满的。男人穿一件灯心绒外套，脚上蹬着一双帆布球鞋，挎包的背带长长的，有点拖沓地斜挎着。他的摸样和年龄与教室中坐着的其他人没有太大的差别，没有人对他的迟到表示在意，但讲课的人分明注意到了他的到来。迟到的人轻轻抬抬手向讲台上盯着他看的人示意，讲台上的人以难以令人察觉的动作微微点了点头。Reid博士在靠后一排找到个空座位坐了下来。

讲台上的人此时让Reid感到有点陌生。几个月的时间，讲课的人的身上好像发生了些许变化，他似乎少了一些严肃，多了几分轻松，甚至谈吐间增添了些不多见的幽默。

Reid博士已经不是第一次出现在这里，这课堂的场面总让他想起另一个人，Gideon，他的导师，他的长者，他的慈父。也许把Gideon称为慈母更为贴切，他那轻柔，慢条斯理的谈吐和手势，他那洞察一切并充满关爱的眼神每每想起总是让Reid感到怅然若失。

如果把Gideon比为慈母，那台上的人更像一个从少年时起就承担起父辈重任，坚强而严厉的兄长，老成持重，沉默，内敛，他自身具有的一种威严和震慑力有时让人觉得难以接近，但却让人不得不产生敬畏。

看着讲台上的人，Reid想也许他应该为眼前的这个人感到高兴，毕竟在经历了人生如此多的挑战和磨难后，他能够仍旧从容不迫地站立在那里，而且似乎找到了一个新的人生立足点。想到这儿，Reid博士禁不住自己微微一笑。

"女士们，先生们，我给大家介绍一下BAU的Reid博士。Reid，你想和我们大家分享一下你的想法吗？" 讲台上的人遥望着Reid，大厅里的人纷纷朝Reid坐的地方转过头来，对他投以尊重的目光，同时一个麦克风递到了Reid手里，Reid清了清嗓子，

"哦，关于诱发的引线触点，这不只是像火山爆发前能量的瘀积，我是说负能量，愤怒，仇恨，妒嫉等种种负面情绪的堆积达到一定的程度，上升到一定的温度会爆发出来，有时极度的缺乏，不仅仅是金钱物质的缺乏，更可能是精神上情感上的缺乏，比如说被家庭，社会极度的忽视，极度缺乏安全感，在家庭，在社会得不到尊重，得不到认可，自我价值得不到体现，长期积累都有可能成为引线一触而激发。人们会以极端的行为做出反抗，下意识地以极端的行为，比如说犯罪来争取他人的重视和认可，以争得心理压力的释放和宣泄。"

Reid和Hotch并肩走出教学楼，

"Hotch，你认为我将来作老师教书怎么样？"

"Reid博士，你当然会是个好老师，这是不用置疑的！怎么，你想来教书吗？"

"也许，也许等我老了，退休了。"

"好吧，如果这是你的打算，那估计还得等很久。

"你呢？Hotch？你会在这里一直讲课吗？就这样一直讲下去？"

Hotch停下脚步，他眯起眼有点警惕地看着Reid，

"我很喜欢在这里讲课，Reid，你到底想说什么？"

"没什么，"Reid有点心虚地敷衍着，尽管他事先已经将要说的打好了腹稿，

"没什么，只是，只是，Hotch，"

"什么？Reid，告诉我，Morgan好吗？你这个周末见了他吗？"Hotch目光犀利地盯着Reid，

"Morgan恢复得很快。"

"那就好。"Hotch将Reid甩在原地，大步朝前走去，

"嘿，Hotch，Hotch，" Reid鼓起了勇气，

"Hotch，我只是想问你..."

Hotch又停了下来，他转过头看着Reid，

"不，Reid，我的答案是'不'。"

"可你还没等我把话讲完，Hotch。"

"Reid，我知道你要说什么，我的答案仍旧是'不能'。"

"我一点儿都不感到意外，我知道你不会答应的。" 意大利男人一边说着，一边身手麻利地将切好的小洋葱放进煎锅里。屋里升腾起一股让人食欲大开的诱人香气，

"把红酒给我。"厨师用手一指，命令到，帮厨的人赶忙将打开的酒瓶递过去，

厨师将酒瓶口放在鼻子前陶醉地闻了一下，又朝帮厨的人炫耀地扬了扬酒瓶，

"你想知道我的秘方吗？Hotch， '黑公鸡'，上等的托斯卡纳红酒。"

Hotch看着Rossi得意的样子，不禁笑了，

"你祖母家传的秘密菜谱？"

"不，我自己独创的，祖母的菜谱丢在意大利了。"

"好了，Rossi，我知道你不光可以写书当作家，还可以开饭馆做一个意大利大厨。"

"而你，Hotch，你就是想呆在学院里教书。"

"你说的没错，正是，我的确是这么想的。"

"我知道，我说过了，我一点都不感到意外，如果你答应了Richmont的提议，我倒觉得奇怪了，我会觉得那不是你。"

"那是因为你是Rossi，我可以看得出Richmont确实感到意外和非常不满。"

"你后悔吗？Aaron，你后悔拒绝他吗？" Rossi问，

"不！当然不！"Hotch表情严肃地回答，

"Rossi, 这并不是一时的冲动，更不是因为我的骄傲。"

"我知道。Hotch，Richmont太不了解你了。" Rossi用木制的炒勺在平底锅里不停地搅拌着肉酱，

"也许他应该以其他的方式要求你回来。"

"但是，Rossi，你明白..."

"我知道，我知道，" Rossi转过头看着Hotch，他放下手中的炒勺，扬手示意阻止了Hotch继续说下去，

"Hotch，我明白你不愿意成为政治斗争的棋子。可是Hotch，你想过没有，如果真像Richmont说的那样，Strauss的职业生涯到了终点，无论有没有你在候选人的位置上，她早晚都会被拿掉。Hotch, 你绝对不会是毁掉Strauss职业生涯的那个人，如果说有谁毁了Strauss的前途，那么那个人只可能是Strauss她自己。说实在的，她能在局里生存到今天已经是个奇迹了。也许Richmon招你回来是有他个人的政治目的，但我不得不说，Richmont做了一个正确的选择，不用我说你自己也清楚，如果Strauss回家了，我们更希望是你坐在她现在的那个位置上，而不是其他什么别的人。因为大家都会担心，而谁又能保证接替Strauss的人不会比Strauss更差呢，这种可能性太大了。"

"可是Rossi，我并没有回来的打算，更不要说让我接Strauss，我告诉过你，我很享受做讲师的感觉。"

"你说过了，我也听到了，Richmont也明白了，Hotch, 一旦你做出了决定，没人能说服你改变主意。你想让我说些什么？"Rossi无奈地耸耸肩，掉过头去看他炉子上的平底锅，

"该死！"Rossi恼怒地叫起来，锅里的肉酱显然炒得有点过火糊锅了，

"该死！ Aaron， 你让我把酱都炒糊了！Hotch，你糟蹋了我的上等肉酱！"Rossi气急败坏心疼地叫喊着，

"对不起，Rossi，我很抱歉！但是在这个问题上你不能说服我。"

将至的圣诞已经将它缤纷的节日色彩溶进了街道的各个角落，整座城市都被浓妆艳抹地装点起来。但这洋溢的节日气氛却被弥漫着的浓重的哀伤情绪所吞噬。

这是美国的国殇日，美国人在哀悼，他们不是悼念在恐怖份子袭击下丧失生命的华尔街白领，纽约舍生忘死的英雄消防队员。他们在痛惜被枪口夺取的那二十个仅仅只有六岁，七岁的天真无邪的小生命，二十个美丽纯洁的小天使，和那六位陪伴小天使们一起升天的守护女神。

Newtown, Connecticut, 这个差一点当选为CNN美国最适合居住的城市在这个寒冷的冬天被Sandy Hook小学内密集响起的枪声再一次推上了头版。美国人愤怒了，在圣诞的前夕，他们被良知和正义感驱使着走上了街头。华盛顿街头，国会山脚下聚集了无数举着抗议牌子的人们。

游行的人群阻塞了交通，几条路都对车辆实行了禁行。男人在挤满了人，乱哄哄的街道上急匆匆地走着。至少一点Obama总统说的是对的，没有任何语言可以表述那深切的哀伤，没有任何言语可以治愈创伤的心灵。也许只有那些失去过亲人的人才能体会那种绝望的哀痛，只有身为父母的人才会理解那种担心和恐惧。"禁止枪支！" "阻止枪支协会"，一个个标语牌在他眼前不停地晃动着，穿行在人群当中的这个赴约的男人是个父亲，同时也是个带枪的男人。

律师有点心神不安地坐在星巴克咖啡馆里，他看了看手表，他事先约好见面的人还没有露面。看着街上抗议的人群，律师对约会的人迟到并不感到意外。他打开随身带着的笔记本电脑开始察看起邮件来。

"砰！砰砰！砰砰砰！砰砰砰！"连续几声如同爆竹般的声音传来，咖啡馆里的人们先是感到愕然，一下子安静下来，紧接着，突然有人醒悟高喊了一声

"枪！有人开枪了。"

咖啡馆里坐着的几个女人同时发出恐惧刺耳的尖叫，男人们愣了一下后，纷纷挤身到咖啡馆窗前向咖啡馆外面的街上张望。

街上游行的人们早已丢弃了手中的标语牌和街头普通的过客一起开始歇斯底里般地在街上到处狂奔。警笛声大作，响彻了国会山的大街小巷。律师焦虑不安地站起身来在原地踱着步，他掏出手机，拨通了一个号码，铃声响着，没有人接，他挂掉后又不甘心，过了两分钟后又重新拨了那个号码，在持续响了几分钟后，电话转到了语音信箱，

"您已拨通了Aaron Hotchner的电话，我现在不方便接听您的电话，请留言。谢谢！"

Hotch完全没有预料到华盛顿市内的交通状况竟然比他想像的还要糟糕。游行示威的人群几乎让华盛顿的主要干道全部瘫痪了。Hotch在几个街区前就被迫把车子停在路边而改为步行。尽管他加快了脚步，他还是知道他那位西雅图的律师同窗恐怕只能暂时一个人在星巴克喝咖啡了。

没有组织，散乱的游行示威人群挥舞着大大小小，形状各异的标语牌子，很多人举着遇难儿童的照片。远远望去攒动的人头一直延续到国会山。维持秩序的警察零散地站在路边观望着。

只要穿过马路，再走上一二百米，就到了他和律师约好的星巴克咖啡馆。但在穿过马路中央的示威人群时， Hotch不得不放慢了行走的速度，甚至他几次停下脚步以便找到可以穿越的空隙。

一边走，Hotch一边打量着擦身经过的示威的人们。寒风中是一张张挂着愤怒，悲伤而又带着几分不达目的誓不罢休的执着的脸。

走着走着，一张年轻人的脸突然闯入了Hotch的视线，年轻男人侧着身从示威人群中挤过， 那是一个二十多岁，看上去非常普通的瘦高个儿年轻白人，一件黑色帽衫的帽兜从外面棉服的领子里拉出来松垮垮地罩在头上。但这张短短一瞬间闪过的脸却紧紧地抓住了Hotch的注意力。吸引住Hotch的是那年轻人脸上不同寻常的表情，那表情不是此时此地出现在大多数人脸上的愤怒或悲伤而是一种鄙夷，一种蔑视，甚至是一种不加掩饰，赤裸裸的憎恶。 那年轻人眼中射出来扫向人群的目光不禁使Hotch倒吸了一口冷气，Hotch见过这种目光，确切地讲，他曾多次面对过这种目光，那是一种充满了阴森凶狠的杀气，几近疯狂的眼神。

Hotch不由地停下了脚步，他注意地盯着那人看，但那戴着黑色帽兜的头已经转了过去向人群的前面挤去。看着那黑色的帽兜在人群中渐渐走远，一种强烈的不祥预感从Hotch的心头升腾而起，他开始不顾人们责备的目光奋力拨开人群朝着那晃动着的黑色的帽兜跟过去，但那黑色帽兜却在他还没挤到近前时在人群中消失了。

Hotch继续在人群中穿行着朝前走，大约走了几米，他仍没有看到那颗黑色的头。Hotch透过人群的缝隙看到路边站着的几个警察，他挤了过去。

"你们谁是这里的负责人？"他说着，从西装的内袋里掏出了他的FBI工作证，

"我是FBI的探员，我在人群里发现了一个可疑的人。"

Paul刚刚过完他四十五岁的生日，他体重的变化和他职位的变化一直不成正比，他的体重随着年龄在不停地攀升，已经到了职业允许的临界点，而作为一个好脾气的警察，他却一直停留在做路边巡警的位置。他和他的同事们对这位在周末穿着整齐的呢子大衣和西装外套出现在示威人群中的联邦探员的话始终将信将疑。但忠于职守的Paul还是在没同事搭腔的情况下主动提出跟Hotch去看一看，尽管他认为到最后可能只不过是虚惊一场而已。

Hotch和Paul在人群中走着四处环顾着，他们已经接近示威人群的队首，快走到国会山下面了，但仍没见那人的踪影。Paul正想着他们要无功而返，Hotch突然挥手一指，

"他在那里！警官。"

那个头上带着黑帽兜的男人正在挤出人群，但他已经不是一个人了，一个个子稍矮，带着一顶棒球帽的男人和那穿黑色帽衫的男人会合在了一起。

"他有一个同伙。"Hotch对警察说，

"先生，你肯定他们有问题，也许只是普通来看热闹的年轻人。"

"不，有些地方不对劲。"Hotch说着，用手松开了枪套，

他们跟在这两个人的后面挤出了人群，当他们的视线刚刚摆脱了人群的遮挡，可以清楚地看到这两个人的全身时，映入他们眼帘的景象让Hotch觉得浑身的血液都一下子凝固住了。

那两个走出人群，面对着示威者的男人突然敞开了身上裹着的棉服，两支来福枪从他们的怀中一下子暴露出来。

"枪！" Paul发出一声狂呼，作为警察他还是头一次碰到这种场面，

"枪！趴下！"Hotch吼叫着，说时迟那时快，他猛地飞身上前将身边站着的一名妇女扑倒在地上，

"警察，放下..." 枪声响了，中年警察还没来得及举起枪把话喊完，就如同一个粗粗的面袋一样被撂倒了，

"FBI，放下武器！"Hotch的声音被连续的枪声和人们的惨叫吞没了，一排穿梭似的子弹疯狂地向四散奔逃的人群横射过来。Hotch侧身翻滚了一下，让开他身下护卫着的女人，他直起身，双手握枪瞄准了黑帽杉开枪了，一发子弹准准地嵌入了那黑帽衫的前额，黑帽衫四仰八叉地躺倒在地上。看着同伙一声没吭地倒下棒球帽惊呆了，他停止了射击，就在他发愣的短短的几秒钟，Hotch的枪又一次响了，棒球帽朝后仰倒，他同时扣动了扳机，他枪中的最后几发子弹全部倾泻着射向了半空中。

Hotch朝着警察躺的地方扑过去，他摸到了一丝微弱的脉搏，警察还活着，胸口中的一枪让Paul完全失去了知觉。突然，身边传来女人歇斯底里的尖叫，Hotch回头看到被他扑倒的那个女人坐在地上哭泣，她身上穿着的白色的羽绒外套上明显地染着一片血迹，他过去搀住女人问，

"你受伤了吗？伤在哪里了？"

"我，我不知道。"女人抽泣着，颤抖着双手在浑身上下摸索着，忽然她抬起眼看着Hotch，

"先生，先生，我想是你在流血。"女人用手指了指Hotch的肩头。

华盛顿的枪声彻底打断了这几个人的周末，他们接到消息后前后陆续地赶到了办公室待命。电视上CNN以它一贯的高效率对枪击进行着滚动报道。

"国会山示威人群枪击案最新的伤亡人数统计数字已经被证实，示威人员的死亡人数达到三人，七人重伤包括一名执勤警察，十一人轻伤包括一名FBI探员。这是一起针对要求取缔合法枪支的示威群众的恐怖活动，两名枪击案的主犯已在行动中被当场击毙。虽然人员伤亡惨重，但因为一名警察和一名FBI探员的警惕和英勇行为，避免了更多的人员伤亡，这两位英雄是华盛顿警察局的Paul Foster警官和FBI BAU的领队Aaron Hotchner探员。"

屏幕上出现了两个人的照片。会议室里坐在电视机前的人们楞住了，

"这，这个，他们说的是Hotch吗？"Gacia结结巴巴地着说，

"Gacia，你难道认不出来他的脸吗？"Reid说，

"不可能还有第二个BAU的Hotchner探员。"Rossi伸手抓起了电话。

男人站在那里等待着，他已经收拾停当急于离开这忙乱的急诊室。如果不是那挂着他右臂的吊带和他身上呢子大衣上的一片血渍，没有人能想像的出来他几个小时前所经历的事情。终于，他看到了那个上了年纪的男人，匆匆走进急诊室径直朝他走来，

"嗨！你感觉如何？"男人打量着他那胳膊上的吊带，

"我很好，好在是右肩没太大的影响，"他扬了扬那吊着的手臂，"我甚至当时都没有感觉出来。"

"我肯定你当时只感觉到了你的肾上腺素。"

"的确如此。Dave，你真是很迅速。"

"我想你可能需要个司机，毕竟你又成了FBI BAU的领队，我的老板。"

Hotch簇了簇眉头，不解地问，

"你在说些什么？Rossi。"

Rossi露出一脸的讥讽，

"我在说行动迅速的不只有CNN，还有局里。Aaron Hotchner, 现在你又成了FBI的英雄了，Richmont已经在局里公关部向媒体发布新闻之前，正式签署了你的调令，所以你现在已经冠冕堂皇地回到了BAU，成了BAU的执行长官。尽管我肯定局里还没有任何人通知你，但是，" Rossi不顾Hotch目瞪口呆的惊讶表情，朝他做了一个非常夸张的手势，

"Hotchner探员，欢迎归来。"

整个会议期间，他都独自呆在一个角落里。从始止终，他一直没有发言，只是平静地坐在那里，看着人们激动地提问，质疑，表达不满。会议终于结束了，高个男人站起身，随着其他准备离去的家长们一起朝会议室外面走。这是学校在Sandy Hook小学枪击案发生后召开的第一次家长沟通会，而这耗时一个小时的会并没能冲淡学生家长们的担心，小学校长关于安全的承诺对各位家长而言显然不具备任何说服力。

"Hotchner先生，请您等一下，"小学校长喊到，Hotch停下脚步，

"您能随我到我的办公室来一下吗？"Hotch点点头，跟在她身后进了小学校长的办公室，

"是Jack有什么问题吗？夫人。"Hotch有点不安地问，

"不。不。Jack是个成熟的好孩子，一个聪明的好学生。只是，Hotchner先生，我在电视上看到了国会山的新闻，我想您还好吧？"

"我很好，谢谢你的关心。"

"我不知道在国会山枪击案发生之后，您和Jack有没有就此事谈过。"

"我是准备要和Jack谈谈这件事，但是还没有找到合适的机会。"

"如果您要和您儿子谈话，我有个东西想给您看看。"校长打开抽屉，拿出一张纸头，

"Sandy Hook小学枪击案发生后，我们让同学们每人给遇难的孩子写一封信，这是Jack写的，他写给了那个也叫Jack的遇难男孩。"

Hotch从校长手里接过了这张皱皱巴巴的小纸头，信很短，

"亲爱的Jack，

我的名字也是Jack，我知道你去了天堂，和我妈妈一样，也许你和妈妈在天堂可以相见，你们可以呆在一起。我会每天为你祈祷，就像我每天都为妈妈祈祷一样。我想告诉你，我长大后要和我爸爸一样，去阻止坏人，保护大家不受坏人的伤害。

我会永远怀念妈妈，我会永远怀念你！

Jack"

男人手里捧了一把鲜花在医院长长的走廊里寻找着，兜了几个圈子，多亏一个护士的指引他终于来到了那个特护病房的门口。未等他敲门，门突然打开了，一个身材胖胖的中年妇女和三个孩子从里面走了出来。女人看到来人显得异常惊喜，

"Hotchner探员？你是Aaron Hotchner探员对吗？我在电视上看到过你的照片。"

"是的，夫人。"

"我是Sylvia， Paul，Paul Foster的妻子。"女人抢上前握住了Hotch的手，

"Foster夫人，很高兴认识你。Paul还好吗？"

"他已经可以吃点儿东西了。"

"这真是太好了。"

"Hotchner探员，我要谢谢你。"

"谢我？为什么？"Hotch不解地问，他应该是Paul Foster最该埋怨的人，如果Paul Foster警官那天没有自告奋勇跟他一起去，那么他今天就不会躺在特护病房的床上了。

"夫人，我认为我是你最不应该谢的人。"

"Hotchner探员，你不明白，你以为Paul因为跟着你去抓人而受了伤，实际上你改变了Paul的人生。"

"我不明白。"

"我丈夫，Paul正是因为你的指引才成了华盛顿的英雄警察，警察局要给他授勋，现在所有的人都知道我丈夫，我孩子的父亲是个英雄。"女人兴奋地说，

"Hotchner探员，你一会儿看看病房里的那些鲜花，简直可以开一个花店！警察局已经说了，Paul出院后就会得到晋升，他再也不用回到街头上当巡警了，他成了警探。我真不知道该怎样感谢你，Hotchner探员。"

Hotch推开病房的门走进去，女人说的不错，病房里四处都是鲜花，已经快摆不下了。男人合眼躺在床上，听到声音他睁开眼，看到来人，他挣扎着想欠起身，Hotch急步走过去制止了他，

"嘿！Paul, 别动！"

"Hotchner探员。"Paul的声音还很缺乏底气，

"Paul, 你感觉好点儿吗？"Hotch关切地问，Paul用力点点头，

"至少我又恢复知觉了。妈的！好像一辆装甲车从我胸前轧了过去。"

"我很抱歉！Paul，让你受伤。"

"抱歉？你在说什么？Hotchner探员，这本来就是我的工作，再说我觉得我的运气实在是太好了，我也有可能被一枪打死了，那可就糟透了。"

"对不起，是我把你牵扯进来的，否则你也不会受伤。"

"但我这一枪挨得值了。Hotchner探员，"男人清清嗓子，真诚地看着Hotch,

"你改变了我的人生。从二十岁起，我在街上站了25年，我以为我这一辈子就要这样站下去。在我儿子还小的时候，我告诉他们：你们的爸爸是个警察，一个抓坏人的英雄，他们相信我。虽然我知道自己不是，除了违反交规的，和几个偷东西的小偷，我从来就没有参与过什么真正的案子。但现在孩子们长大了，他们知道了他们的父亲只不过就是一个平庸的小警察，我妻子明白了她嫁了一个永远拿着微薄的薪水，得不到升迁的丈夫。而现在，一切都变了，孩子们告诉我能有我这样一个父亲他们有多么地自豪；我妻子不停地对我说她为我感到非常骄傲，她爱我。你知道已经有多久我妻子没对我说过这样的话了吗？我自己都忘了。"

Paul的双眼中闪动着泪光，他稍稍停顿了一下，喘了口气，又接着说下去，

"Hotchner探员，我的妻子，我的孩子们希望我是个英雄，而我终于没有辜负他们的期望，成为了他们眼里的英雄，这对我来讲比什么都重要。你理解吗？Hotchner探员， 你也有家庭，你肯定可以理解我的感受。"

"我理解！"Hotch轻轻拍拍Paul的肩头，

"Paul，好好休息吧！祝你早日康复！"

两个男人在奔驰车中坐了很久，终于看到他们等待的男人出现在他自己的公寓门前。两个西装革履律师摸样的男人下了车，朝那人走过去。看到他们的出现，Hotch停下了脚步，他感到有些意外，

"嗨！Mark，对不起，我很抱歉上周没能见你..."

"不, Aaron，谁也不会想到国会山发生的事。这是我华盛顿事务所的同事，Alain。"

"很荣幸认识你，Hotchner探员。"

"Aaron, 我昨天又从西雅图飞来华盛顿，是想这次一定要和你面谈。"

"你客户的公司又有人失踪了吗？"

"不，Aaron, 他们死了，警察找到了失踪人的尸体。"

一天又开始了，人们陆陆续续地走进办公室开始一天的工作。这是一个和其他工作日没有任何区别的平平常常的工作日早晨。高个男人从容而沉着地夹着文件夹走进了他阔别了几个月的会议室，就仿佛他从来也没有离开过一样。会议室内坐着的男男女女也没有任何人对他的出现做出任何特别的表示。Hotch将手中的卷宗放到桌上，带着他那特有的严肃表情，他朝在座的人点点头，

"让我们开始吧！"

那温暖的被窝像一道安全的屏障将她与潮湿和寒冷隔绝开来。她像只猫儿一样蜷缩在被窝里，觉得舒服极了，她真希望一辈子就这样睡下去，永远不用爬起来。

"起来，你这懒骨头！你给我爬起来，你这个小娼妇。"

伴随着沙哑的声嘶力竭的嚎叫声，一张丑陋凶狠的脸出现在她面前。

"嗨！爹睇..."

影像忽然又幻化成早晨的饭桌上，

"住嘴！你给我住嘴！小贱人！我最不想在饭桌上听到你的屁话。"

"爹睇，求求你听我说，只要一分钟..."

"闭嘴！闭上你的臭嘴！让我清静点！你以为我有时间听你那些狗屎废话吗？"

那张在她面前晃来晃去，呲牙咧嘴嚎叫的脸幻化成那个瘫倒在枕头上的皱纹密布，干瘪的老男人的脸，那四肢已经严重变形，如同软软的面条一样无力地耷拉着，但枕头上那张腮帮塌陷，牙齿残缺的脸，仍旧在口沫四溅歇斯底里地嚎叫着，地上是打翻了的通心粉，番茄酱溅得到处都是，

"你这个婊子，你就让我吃你做的这样的狗屎吗？我才不要吃这样的垃圾！"

"但是，爹睇..."

"住嘴！你这个愚蠢的母狗，难怪没有男人看得上你，哪个男人愿意娶你这样的蠢货，吃你拉出来的这种狗屎？"

"你住嘴！你住嘴！你住嘴！"她听到自己陌生而疯狂的颤音，她看到自己扑上去，拼命地从他头下抽出枕头按在那不停疯狂嚎叫的丑脸上，她把自己的上半身也压了上去，她那沉重的身体加上枕头终于让那嚎叫变成呜呜的挣扎声，她死死地伏在枕头上直到枕头的下面变得安静，再没有声响发出来。

突然那歇斯底里的尖叫声又响起，她终于被这尖叫声从梦中惊醒了，这声音不是她那已经埋在了地下的父亲发出来的，

"有人吗？救命！救命！救救我！"她旁边睡着的男人翻了个身，含糊地朝她问了句什么？

"不用担心，亲爱的，继续睡吧，我来处理。"她起身披了件衣服，

"跟我来，宝贝。"她朝黑暗中呼唤到，然后径直朝声音发出来的地方走去。

黑暗中的囚徒终于挣脱了嘴上的绑布，用尽平生的力气在疯狂地喊叫着，

门吱呀地一声被打开了，一道光线射进来，

"去！宝贝，去！"

随着一声轻轻的吆喝，一条巨大的黑影朝着囚徒猛扑过来，囚徒发出了最后的几声惨叫，然后一切归于平静。

红发女人霸占了年轻博士的座位，翘脚坐在那儿向凑过来打听Morgan消息的金发女人一五一十地讲述着和Morgan的网聊。突然，Gacia停了下来，看着门口走进来的男人，

"嘿！瞧！那个帅哥是谁？Hotch的第二个兄弟？"

"Morgan的竞争对手。"Reid瞥了一眼来人，没好气地对Gacia说,

"Gacia,你可不可以把座位让出来，我需要坐在这里。" 因为Gacia和Morgan的这次网聊没有叫上自己，Reid还在生着Gacia的气，

"没这种可能！"

"没什么可能？他成不了Morgan的竞争对手？还是你打算搬到我这儿办公？"

"说真的，Gacia，你居然不知道他是谁？"JJ故作惊讶地问，"这简直太可耻了。"

"给我一个名字，我立刻告诉你所有你想知道。"

"我一点儿都不感兴趣，不过， Gacia, 如果你想知道的话，"JJ凑到Gacia的耳边说了一个名字，Gacia立刻站起了身，

"我马上回来。"

这是一张出现在这里的陌生面孔，从这个年轻英俊的男人走进来就吸引了不只Gacia 一人的眼球。男人在齐刷刷的目光注视下，坦然自若地穿过开放的办公区，走上楼梯，去敲楼上那间办公室的门。

"早上好！Hotchner 探员。"

Hotch看到门口的年轻人不禁一愣，

"早上好！Richmont探员。" 他朝来人摆摆手让他进来，

"今天是星期一，你父亲不会在星期一就派你来和我约定这周末的晨跑吧？何况我们在等待地方警察局的确认，可能马上会出发去西雅图，周末赶不回来。"

"地方警察局已经发来了邀请，我父亲把我当成他的私人信使让我亲手把这个交给你，Hotchner探员，"他说着，将手里拿着的大信封递过去，Hotch打开来，惊讶地看着信封里的文件，让他吃惊的并不是警察局的正式函件，

"除了警察局的函件，你瞧，还有我的调令，我父亲顺便把我也送来了，希望我能通过参与这个案子继续跟你学习。"

"哈佛法学院毕业，主修法律，还有犯罪学，毕业后进了顶尖的纽约律师事务所做见习律师，两年后从律师事务所辞职，进了联邦调查局纽约分部的白领犯罪部门，"Gacia不喘气地对着几个人念叨着，

"他跟Hotch像极了，简直就是第二个Hotch，"Reid说，

"不，他不是Hotch。当然，他们都是黑发，而且穿西装都很好看。"远远地看到从楼上走下来的两个人，Gacia立刻住了嘴，

"让我来介绍一下，Richmont探员。"Hotch说，

"请叫我Brendan。"几个人客气而又冷淡地和新来的人握了手，

"Richmont探员，将加入我们参与西雅图案件的调查，一个小时后出发。"

Hotch等人们都逐渐散去做出发前的准备，他叫住了红发女人，

"Gacia，"

"是,先生。"

"你知道我要说什么，Gacia，"

"是的，先生 ，抱歉，先生， 下次不会再犯了，"Gacia自知理亏地说，然后她不甘心地又补上一句，

"可是，先生，我只是google了一下，还有，还查了查facebook，我..."

"Gacia,"Hotch微微提高了点儿声音打断了她，

"不管是什么，你听到我说了，停止！"

"是，先生，遵命！老板。"

"王子？宝贝女孩，你开玩笑？"屏幕上，看得出Morgan听了这消息，着实地吃了一惊，

"玩笑？只有你才笑得出来。他就像Hotch的影子，Hotch前脚回来，他后脚紧跟着就进来了。虽然他的摸样看上去还养眼。"

"噢，我明白了，Gacia，你被他的魅力吸引住了，嗨，宝贝女孩，别藏着掖着了，我可以看得出来。"Morgan嬉皮笑脸地说，

"Morgan, 你脑子出毛病了吗？没有的事，他不是我喜欢的型。你应该知道，心肝，你才是。"Gacia有点不高兴了，

"好吧，好吧。我说着玩的。不管怎样，反正现在是Hotch的事，"Morgan用手摸了摸他的秃脑壳，深深地舒了一口气，又一次感到了无官一身轻的好处，

"可将来就会变成你的事。"

"Gacia甜心，你总是替我担心呵。"

"那当然，宝贝，你占据了我的心，快点好起来。"Gacia撅起嘴送上一个响吻。"

"对不起！"Gacia身后一个陌生的声音把她吓了一跳，她慌忙关上了视频。回头看见被她称为"王子"的Brendan站在门口，

"进来的人一般都会敲门。"Gacia没有掩饰她声音里透出的不快，

"抱歉，我想敲，可这门是敞开着的。"Brendan好脾气地说，

"你想要什么？"Gacia问，

"我们马上要出发去Seattle，我想临走前你能否在网上查找一下关于这家公司目前在市场的表现和经营状况，有没有近期消费者的投诉和纠纷，有什么关于这家公司人事的流言飞语，哦，我把这些问题都写下来了,也许你能..."

"是Hotch要求的吗？"

"这个,不是，是我想..."

"那么，不行。"Gacia接过那张纸条看也没看就扔在了桌上。

"我能和你说几句话吗？Hotchner探员。"年轻人从机舱的另一端走到正在聚精会神看着卷宗的Hotch面前，

"当然。"Hotch从看着的文件上抬起头来，问到，

"什么事？Richmont探员。"

坐在Hotch对面的Rossi也抬起头，饶有兴趣地注视着Richmont,

"哦，这个，我们可不可以..."Rossi的眼神让Brendan觉感到浑身不自在，Hotch站起身来，朝机舱前面的茶水间走去，

"Richmont探员，你想喝杯咖啡吗？"

"当然。"Brendan跟了过去，Hotch倒了一杯咖啡递给他，

"什么事？Brendan。"

"我刚到BAU，好多事可能还不是很清楚。"

"这很自然。到底是什么问题？"Hotch低头喝了一口咖啡接着问，

"比如说，Morgan探员和Gacia，他们是不是..." Hotch笑了，

"不，不是。你尽可以放心。"

"可是，可是，可是Hotchner探员，你不觉得他们之间的谈吐有点超越..."

Hotch将手中的咖啡杯放下，表情严肃地看着Richmont，

"听着，Richmont探员，你刚到BAU工作，很多事你都需要熟悉适应。关于BAU，这个团队每个人都有自己的强项，也都有自己的个性，而大家凑在一起，就是一个优秀的团队。我更希望你能首先把自己融入到这支团队里来，而不是以外来者的身份和挑剔的眼光来看待品评你的同事。"

"不，不，实际上我只是..."Richmont尴尬地辩解着，

"听着，Brendan，我没有签署你的调令，但是你既然来了，我想有些界限需要事先和你说清楚。我更希望你能把时间花在案情上，找我讨论案情而不是谈些与案情无关的其他话题。另外，我并不赞同你把自己当成你父亲的私人信使。说得更清楚点，Richmont探员，就是我不希望你在BAU的职责是在BAU和你父亲的办公室之间传递信息。你听明白了吗？Richmont探员。"Hotch以一种不容质疑的腔调说到，

"非常明白。Hotchner探员。但我只想说明一点，来BAU确实是我向我父亲请求的。还有，如果你认为我和我父亲之间的关系到了亲密无间，无事不说，无话不谈的地步，那是完全是你的误解，" Hotch沉默地注视着Brendan，

"实际上我们父子之间存在着很大的沟通问题，确切地说是很大的隔阂。"

"Richmont探员，如果我没忘记，我想有一个案子正等待着我们去解决。"Hotch朝自己的座位走去，这分明是告诉Brendan他们私下的谈话结束了。

Hotch走到座位上，回头朝还站在那里发愣的Brendan摆摆手适宜他过来，

"Gacia, "

"是，先生。Gacia在。"Gacia晃动着她那蓬乱的红发出现在屏幕上，

"那些Richmont探员需要你查找的问题，你查找的怎么样了？什么时候你可以把查找的结果告诉我们。"

"我正在查，先生。"

"好的，加快点速度。"

"是，先生。"

"Hotchner探员，对吗？"警长一边面无表情朝Hotch僵硬地伸出手，一边打量着跟在Hotch身后的男男女女。

"我可以看得出联邦调查局的重视程度，助理局长亲自打电话要求合作，然后又派出了大队人马。"警长的声音里透出几分讽刺，

"警长，失踪和被害人的数字在那儿摆着呢。"Rossi冷冷地回敬了一句。

"当然，对此我们再清楚不过了。已经是七名失踪，可尸体只发现了四具，其他三个人我们也已设定为已经死亡。那么，BAU团队，你们可以给我们提供嫌疑犯的侧写吗？"

"抱歉，警长，恐怕还不行。我们现在还没有掌握进一步的资料来进行分析和侧写。"Hotch说，

"哦，这怎么可能？"警长故作惊讶的问，

"我们所知道的只是被害人都是公司内部不同级别的中上层管理人士，不同年龄，不同性别，分属各个不同的部门，他们之间并不是都有直接的工作联系，而这并不能..."Hotch说，

"难道这些信息还不够做出一定的推断吗？"警长不耐烦地打断了Hotch,

"我们从这些信息中唯一可以得到的结论是凶手是公司内部的员工。"Reid语速很快地插嘴到，警长扭过头，上下打量着开口说话的年轻人，

"嗨！谢谢你！孩子。作案的是公司内部的人，这个我们这些不是侧写员的警探也可以判断得出来，可你们这些BAU的侧写员就只能得出这种结论？"

"警长，是Reid博士，"Hotch纠正到，他在"博士"两字上加重了语气，稍稍停顿了一下，他接着说下去，

"Reid博士的意思是说这些信息只能让我们得出内部人士作案的推论，如果要得出嫌疑人的动机和大致的搜索范围，我们还需要进一步收集信息进行分析。"

"这真是太遗憾了，我还以为至少你们可以给出像你们以往提供的侧写：三十岁到四十五岁，白人男性。"警长不加掩饰地讽刺到，

"对不起，警长，正如我说的，我们还需要一定的时间进行进一步的分析，我们甚至不知道这是一个人单独作案还是几个人联手做案。我们会首先从找到尸体的被害人入手。"Hotch没理会他的话中有话，

"哦，这真是太糟了！我希望在你们做研究分析的这段时间里没有更多的人失踪，更多的尸体出现。"

黑发的中年女人将一张纸递给坐在桌子另一面的男人，男人看上去显得有些局促不安。Reid坐在一旁默默地注视着男人，这是一张打印出来的普通A4纸，纸上印了寥寥的几行字。Reid首先发现了这几封显然出自一人之手的简短的告别信上的语句有些蹊跷，Blake推断写信人的母语显然不是英语。

"你能念一念这张纸上写的东西吗？"中年女人说，男人怀疑地看了一眼对面坐着的显得有些苍老的黑发女人和消瘦的年轻男人，无可奈何地用带有浓重外国腔调的英语念起来，

"我感到非常非常疲惫，我感到非常非常劳累，我确实确实需要离开一段时间去休养休养，"男人停止念下去，把那张纸扔在桌子上，

"这是什么意思？为什么你们要让我念这个东西？你们认为是我写的吗？"

"你写了吗？"女人丝毫不放松地问，

"我？我为什么要写这个东西？你们认为是我绑架并杀了Ethen吗？"

"在Ethen出事前，他曾因为发货发错的问题把你大骂了一顿，并且威胁要把你退回到你原来工作的地方，不是吗？"

"是，Ethen就是一个混蛋。功劳永远是他的，有成绩凡是参与的人都得被他冷藏，好让他一个人领功，而出了事，凡是他搞砸了的，他会马上找一个替罪羊为他的错误承担责任，而且你不能解释，从上到下，所有的人都让你住口，没人听你解释，你只能乖乖认错，否则就得准备回家。我是从东欧市场转过来的，对他来讲我就是一个现成的替罪羊。这已经不是第一次了，对我来说这已经成了家常便饭。现在看来不只是Ethen一个人，对你们美国人来说，一个从前社会主义国家来的人就是天生的蠢货，被洗脑的变态杀人狂。"

"嘿！没有人这么说，"年轻的博士开口了，声音里流露出一丝同情，

"可是先生，你读这封信的时候没觉得这封信的语法哪里写的有些不对吗？"Reid问，

"没有。英语不是我的母语，我的英语并不像你们的那么好，我看不出哪里有写的不对。可是，我可以告诉你们我没杀他，那几天我一直在公司加班，你们可以去查。"

这是一张典型美国式和美家庭的照片。照片上中年男人长着一张方正英俊的脸，女人拥有一种南方贵族气质的美丽和贤淑，一对漂亮可爱的儿女。对着镜头，一家人露出典雅的恰如其分的微笑。

"很不错的合影。"Rossi拿起办公桌上的那个银质的高级镜框看了一眼，然后把镜框递给Hotch,

"完美的家庭。"办公桌，文件柜，甚至墙上，到处都摆满了照片，有男人妻子的单人照，母亲和两个孩子的合影，两个孩子的合影，父亲和孩子们的合影，一家人度假的各种照片，仿佛办公室的主人在这间宽大的办公室里开了个小型家庭影展。

"至少从照片的摆放上看是这样的。除非这些照片是摆给别人看的。" Rossi逐个摆弄着那一个个的镜框。

"一个成功的事业型居家男人？ 这实在是太少见了。"

"Dave，你不能否认这种人是存在的。"Hotch责怪地看了一眼Rossi,

"我并没有否认这种人确实存在。Hotch, 我这样说并不是因为你我都不属于这个行列，来以此为我们自己开脱。这种人肯定有，但是非常稀有，而且单凭照片是不能证明真伪的。"

Hotch看着照片上那个曾经完美，而今已经变得残缺不全的家庭，

"如果他是其中之一的话，那么现在又少了一个。你是怎么想的？Dave。"

"过分完美的照片的背后往往隐藏着不完美的故事，谎言，背叛，貌合神离。"Rossi说，

"这照片确实是太完美了，但可惜的是..."

"真是太令人惋惜了！"Rossi和Hotch同时朝这个突然出现的声音望去， 一个五十岁左右，微微有些秃顶的男人怀抱着一个大号的纸箱出现在办公室的门口。

"哦，你们一定是联邦调查局的探员，让我来介绍一下我自己，我是Dan Richard，John的继任者，这间办公室的新主人。"新上任的副总裁放下怀里抱着的纸箱，朝两位探员伸出手来，他们互相握了握手，

"Richard先生，我恐怕这间办公室暂时还需要保留原样以便进行调查。"Hotch说，

"为什么？我看不出有这种必要。John并不是在这里被绑架杀害的，不是吗？从理论上来讲这里并不是什么犯罪现场。"

"先生，即使是这样，我们仍旧需要在这间办公室里查找线索。"

"可是，探员先生，我们也仍旧需要继续工作。"

"恕我冒昧，Richard先生，即使你现在拥有这间办公室的使用权，但是需要不需要保留现场现在要由联邦调查局来决定，而不是由贵公司决定。"Hotch说，

"你好像很急于搬进这间办公室来？"Rossi用审视的目光注视着Richard，

"探员们，这很正常，我们有生意要做，不能因为我们公司的'George Clooney'死了，' －up'（'住嘴'先生）真的住嘴了，我们就关门歇业了。"

"你看上去对John的死并不感到难过，而是相反，是因为你终于可以接替他成为副总裁了吗？"Rossi问，

"噢！上帝！谁会为John的死感到难过呢？让我想想，好像公司里没有人，谁会为他的死感到高兴呢？我想几乎公司所有的人，不光是我。"看着Hotch和Rossi警惕的目光，男人又赶忙接着说，

"千万别误会，我说的是实话，而且我敢这样说是因为我并没有绑架他杀害他，你们可以去查，他出事的那周我在新加坡出差。"

"那么，依你看谁会希望他死呢？"

"谁会希望他死？这公司恐怕想杀他的人都要排队。 John是我们总裁选出来的在他两年后退休的总裁候选人。 可这并不是他遭人嫉恨的唯一原因。 千万别让John那张George Clooney的面孔蒙骗了，如果你们要听到他如何对其他人吼叫，咒骂，你们就会明白他那个'Mr. Shut-up （住嘴先生）'的外号不是白叫的。不管是谁让'住嘴先生'真的住了嘴，我想我们大家都会感谢他。"新任副总裁一脸不加掩饰的幸灾乐祸的表情。

"这么说你是他继任者中的胜出者？Richard先生。"Rossi问，

"是呵！一个意外，对公司所有的人来说我都是意想不到的继任者。在长长的候选人名单中我是最平常，最中庸的那个，也是能在John的统治下唯一存活下来的一个。如果你们想打听一下John的敌人的名单，为什么不去找他的助理谈谈，她肯定能给你们一份详细名单的。还有，下周John的尸体要下葬，你们也许愿意去参加他的葬礼，而且在葬礼上你们可以遇到John的朋友。" Rossi和Hotch互相交换了一下眼神，

"谢谢你提供的情况，但我希望你明白你还是要暂时在你原来的办公室呆上一段时间，副总裁先生。"Hotch以不容质疑的口吻说。

"天啊！真可怕！真是个悲剧。"相貌平平的女助理说着，表情和声音里没有一丝一毫的悲伤和惋惜，

"你真的替John感到惋惜吗？"Brendan有些怀疑地问，

"我可能更替他夫人和孩子惋惜。"

"你做他的助理多久了？"JJ问，

"大约不到两年。"女人答到，然后又加上一句，

"我已经是不知第几任的助理了，John的助理向来都干不长，一般也就能呆几个月，最多一年，我已经算长的了。"

"为什么都干不长呢？到底John有什么问题？"Brendan问，

"这个，John，John很特别，太有个性了。"

"有个性？"JJ轻轻皱皱了眉，

"John可以算是我见过的脾气最大的老板，能够在他的吼叫下工作需要一定的忍耐力和坚强的神经。当然，John的脾气只是对底下人发。"

"你不喜欢他。"

"'喜欢'这词实在是太夸张了。你们知道《穿Prada的魔鬼》吗？"

"怎么？"

"John就是一个"穿Armani的魔鬼'，只有在总裁CEO面前他才表现得像天使。如果他不消失，我估计我也快辞职了。"

"你恨他？"

"他是一个天生的虐待狂，不过我可没杀他。那个周末他要来加班，因为我和男友要去参加周末的一个婚礼。我周五告诉他我周末不能来加班，他把我直接从办公室大骂了出来。"

"你是个博士，喔！这很酷，太酷了，FBI专招精英。"

"谢谢！"Reid说，

电脑主管在椅子上伸了个懒腰，

"那么，博士，你需要我做什么？"

"我想让你看看这封信。"

"信，什么信？噢，当然，那凶手写的著名的辞别信，这简直太酷了。"电脑主管接过Reid递过来的信，忽然，他仿佛明白过来，有点恼怒地直瞪着Reid说，

"等等，你们不会认为是我写的吧，我听说每封信都是从死人的邮件地址上发出来的。"

"你有全公司所有人电脑的行政管理权限，不是吗？"Reid问，

"当然，我就是干这个的。但你们不会因为这个就认为是我杀的人吧？这简直是疯了。我为什么要杀他们几个，他们和我一点关系都没有，他们全属于公司的当红人物，都不在我的黑名单上。"

"黑名单？你有一个黑名单？"

"很酷，不是吗？可这名单不是我定的，是公司人事部内定的，高度机密，公司要求我按照这个名单定期进行网络搜索。"

"搜索什么？"

"就像你们FBI和CIA一样，你们肯定也都有一个犯罪嫌疑人和恐怖份子名单进行监控。我的这张名单上都是公司的边缘人物，属于公司要着手清理的，但需要找到一定的罪名的。我在网络上定期监控他们的邮件和他们上网情况，包括上了哪些公司不允许的网站，是否和竞争对手之间有网上邮件联系。让我来告诉你，兄弟，我倒觉得我的处境很危险，我才是应该被保护的对象。因此而赶走的人没回来找我报复，公司没找人杀人灭口我已经很幸运了。"

副警长站在一旁看着Reid在白板上画满了庞大的网状组织人际关系示意图。

"喔！你真是个博士，看着这图我好像看见了你大脑里比我多得多的沟和回。"

"算你说对了，实际上是比我们所有人的大脑多得多的沟和回。而且沟回的排列条理也比我们所有人清楚。"JJ打趣地说，

"可我有一个问题，Reid博士，你高于常人的智商难道不影响你和我们这些常人正常沟通么？"

"你又说到点上了，年轻人。"Rossi在一旁插话，

"至少，我想，我想我跟我的团队没有沟通问题。"Reid有点骄傲地说，

"嘿！警长和你们的"穿黑衣的男人"（Men in Black）回来了。"副警长知趣地走开了。

"'穿黑衣的男人'（Men in Black）"JJ看着两个黑发同样身着黑色套装的男人走过来，不禁想起Gacia的话，

"Gacia是对的。"Reid一头雾水地看着JJ，

"什么？"

"没什么，继续，Spencer。"

Rossi站起来随着Hotch走进里间的办公室，

"我一直在想你和Richmont是否有某种远方亲戚关系。"Rossi看着Hotch不苟言笑的脸调侃到，

"哦，我们的祖先都来自于同一个海岛，和你不同，Rossi, 你的祖先来自大陆。"

Rossi笑了，

"我想葬礼上你什么都没有发现，对吗？"

"什么都没有。死者作为一家五百强企业的副总裁，参加葬礼的人出乎意料的少，据说原来他那些亲近同僚居然都没有出席，倒是有几个被他原先开除的人出席了葬礼。"

"人们趁敌人死掉的时候来展示自己的慈悲怜悯和大度，而其他的亲信却要抓住时机来划清界限。展示给政敌看，可能也是给杀手看。"

"Rossi，这几个被害者之间没有任何共同的政敌，分属了各个不同的部门，恐怕我们用排查法在这个八百人的总部查找好比大海捞针一样。"

"那个警长恐怕又要冷嘲热讽了。你也要做好准备，Hotch, Strauss和Richmont助理局长估计要开始打电话关心进展了。"

"你说的没错，Richmont已经打电话问起了案情。"

"今天打来的？"

"今天打的，但不是打给我。"

"当然，打给他儿子。我一点都不奇怪。Hotch，你觉得Brendan怎么样？"

"我认为他人还不错。至少在目前看来。"

"真是让人松一口气。"

男人在床上辗转反侧，他睡不着，感觉异常的烦躁，那是因为有一种前所未有的空虚感在吞噬着他。男人干脆起身披了件外衣走出卧室。屋外黑漆漆的寒夜伸手不见五指，只有哗啦啦落个不停的雨声打碎了夜半的寂静。

男人点燃了一支烟抽着，烟头在黑暗中发出一闪一闪微小的红光。他狠狠地吸了两口，身后突然响起拖沓的脚步声，一条肥胖的手臂围上了他的脖颈。

"嗨！宝贝，你睡不着么？"

"回去睡吧，宝贝，我只想抽根烟。"男人用口音浓重的腔调回答，

"这烟早晚会要了你的命。"

"你闭嘴！"

"什么？你说什么？"女人的声音突然变得尖锐又刺耳。

"哦，对不起，宝贝，回去睡吧。"女人靠上来将头抵在男人的肩头上，

"告诉我，宝贝，你到底怎么了？是FBI来了，你害怕了吗？"女人问，

"害怕？不，我并不害怕FBI。我只是，只是..."男人费力地寻找着字眼，

"怎么说，只是觉得很空，不，是很闷。"

"空虚？无聊？"女人试探着，

"对，就是那个无聊，非常，非常无聊。"男人转过身来，用手托住女人的下颏，

"我觉得快被憋坏了。只想把我们的游戏继续下去。"

"宝贝，耐心点，游戏会进行下去的，只要我们还在。"

"我？你们FBI怀疑我？"职业经理人看着面前的探员，既惊讶又恼怒，

"你觉得我们的怀疑有根据吗？" Brendan沉着地问，

职业经理人尽量平静了一下自己的情绪，回答到，

"你们的怀疑不能说没有一定的根据。全公司谁都知道我和Sam曾是同级别的同事又是相互的竞争对手，Sam的职场技能比我更胜一筹，准确地说他深谙办公室政治的套路，我败下阵来是肯定的，他成为了我们部门的老板。但我的存在又让他极不舒服，所以我就被调到了现在的部门。"

"你恨他？"JJ直视着他，

"开始的时候是恨，有很长一段时间我都很难说服自己变得洒脱一点。但现在看来，尤其是现在发生了这种事，我不恨他反而觉得应该感谢他。我当初被挤走其实是一种祝福。现在我已经朝前看了。 我为这个杀他？除非我疯了。杀了他对我能有什么好处呢？办公室政治向来都是文斗，杀人不见血的，如果单纯为争权夺利动真刀真枪，那估计每座写字楼都得变成古罗马的斗兽场。"

"那么部门其他的人对Sam的管理满意吗？"JJ又问到，

"满意？除非他们都是受虐狂。"经理人冷笑了一声，

"Sam坐上销售总监的交椅已经快两年了，他在手下人面前很张狂总是一副大老板的派头，但实际上他的日子并不好过，指标达成很艰难，每次他从行政会议室开完月会出来，被John，就是那个也被杀了的副总裁，市场及销售总监，痛骂完，都要向他下面的人疯狂地发泄一下他的怨气，Sam每次都会歇斯底里地狂叫上半天，半个楼层都能听到他的号叫。赶上他发作，他下面所有的人大气都不敢喘，无论谁赶在他的气头上，都会倒霉。"

"你Sam失踪时你在哪儿？"

"这个人事部应该有纪录，公司在Las Vegas有个一周的培训，你可以去调查。Brendan探员，我不可能中途坐飞机飞回来报复Sam，绑架他并杀了他。而且，说实在的，他实在不值得我动手。"

"她就是一个可恶的婊子。"女人咬牙切齿地说，她丝毫也不在意对面两个女人震惊的面目表情。

"夫人，我想我们应该对死者有一定的尊重。"金发女人严肃地说，

"尊重？那个婊子的字典里可没有这个字眼。她凭着她的姿色爬上去后可从来没有对别人尊重过。她是个自恋狂，有强烈的控制欲。凡事有一点不称她的心，无论是谁只要没拿她当皇后对待，她就会找机会报复。 她总会想尽一切办法寻找一切机会羞辱你， 折磨你。 在总裁面前她表现得温柔文雅，回到部门里她就是一个歇斯底里的疯女人。 我不想让你们觉得我冷血心肠，但听说她的尸体在找到时都变得残缺不全了，这是她应得的下场。"

"你如此地恨她，没想到要报复她吗？"黑发女人直接了当地问，

"报复她？你是想问我有没有杀了她吧？杀了她太不值了，我还有儿子和女儿要养。还有我不可能绑架她杀掉她，那几天我孩子生病，我在家照顾孩子。你们如果单凭恨她来找嫌疑人的话，那差不多整个部门的人都得上你们的名单，恨她的人不只我一个，只是我说出来了，而别人没说而已。"

上年纪的男人用门卡打开门时稍稍迟疑了一下，他不知道今晚他是否回房间回得有点儿早，没有给他的同屋留出足够的时间来和儿子聊天。他们已经在西雅图呆了五个多星期了，但案情似乎没有一点的进展。他的同屋已经三个星期没有回家看儿子了，所以每晚和儿子在网上聊天成了做父亲必做的功课。每天晚上晚饭过后，上年纪的单身老男人都会跑到楼下泡酒吧以便给那个做父亲的一点私人空间。而跟着他一起泡酒吧的两个年轻男人却因此私下暗暗高兴，因为老男人已经为他们出了不少的酒钱。

做父亲看到他进来，稍稍朝他点了下头，接着对着电脑屏幕说，

"好吧，伙计，我很高兴你告诉这些。现在去睡吧，明天见。"

"晚安！爹睇！"稚嫩的童音从电脑上传出来。

"晚安！Jack!"Hotch合上电脑，朝Rossi转过身来,

"你知道，Hotch, 这样下去我就要破产了。"Hotch笑了，

"我可以想像，Reid和Brendan骗了你不少的酒钱，大概在偷着笑呢。"

Rossi耸耸肩，做出一副无可奈何的表情，

"你说的一点没错。"

"我听说你已经成为了Brendan的偶像，他得到了一个不花钱的导师。"

"何止不花钱，还要倒贴。怎么，你嫉妒了吗？"

"当然没有。我还为他感到高兴呢。毕竟这就是他申请来BAU的目的。"

"你是对的，Hotch, 他是个好孩子。"

"听到你这么说我很欣慰。不过，Rossi，你不需要每晚都跑出去给我和Jack腾地方，我们聊的没有什么是你不能听的。"

"这个，当然。但是我并不认为你愿意每天都向我全盘展示你做父亲的沟通技巧。而且，我也不会像教你厅审一样告诉你什么是最有说服力的方法。我想我如果做父亲恐怕会是最糟糕的父亲，因为我是一个自私的家伙。"

"对Reid和Brendan就不是，你毕竟每晚都替他们付酒钱，非常慷慨。"

Hotch一板正经地说着，站起身来去取他摊放在床上的卷宗。Rossi看着占满了Hotch整张单人床的排列整齐的一打打卷宗，不禁摇了摇头。他一直取笑Hotch的这种类似强迫症的整理习惯，不分时间地点，永远一丝不苟，井然有序，从他认识Hotch起就是如此。

"我们被卡住了，Dave，好像走进了一个死胡同。" Hotch翻着卷宗说，

"我知道。几乎所有的人都有动机，而似乎每个人都没有可能去杀一个甚至几个人。我估计即使我们继续排查下去，接下来的仍旧是同样的结果。所有的死者都遭人痛恨，而凶手好像在除暴安良。"

"我们一直在根据动机进行追踪排查，Dave, 可这种费时费力的做法和警方正常的办案方法没有什么区别。"

"所以也难怪那个警长一直在冷嘲热讽。因为大名鼎鼎的BAU居然用了一个多月的时间却提供不了嫌疑犯的侧写。"

"关于侧写，嫌疑犯的侧写，"Hotch思忖着，似乎突然醒悟了，

"Dave， 也许我们应该换一种思维，"

"换一种思维？"Rossi问，

"不，应该说是换一种导向，Dave，虽然我们还做不出嫌疑人的侧写，但我们可以..."

"我们可以做被害人的综合侧写，Hotch, 这就你说的另一种导向。我们为什么不明天就开始呢？"

警长和他的属下用怀疑的眼神看着站成一排的两女四男，六个人。

"大家知道，从调查正式开始已经将近六个星期了，因为我们一直把时间花在追查因职业矛盾而引起仇杀动机的各种嫌疑人，用排除法来逐个甄别排除嫌疑人，所以我们至今未能做出对嫌疑人的侧写。"

"Hotchner探员，你是在告诉我们仇杀并不是动机，而且排除法也并不是破案的最佳方法吗？"

"仇杀仍是最简单和明显的动机之一，但确定连续杀人的动机仅仅凭仇杀这个单一动机是不够的。排除法仍旧是一种针对大多数案件行之有效的办案方法，但对这个案子来说，从目前取得的进展来看并不是非常有效的方法。"

"Hotchner探员，恕我冒昧，我不明白你到底要告诉我们什么，不能肯定是仇杀？排除法无效？所以你们至今不能确定作案人的真正动机，也不能做出对嫌疑人的侧写。那我们现在怎么办？看来只有停下来，把案子作为悬案处理。这就是你想表明的吗？"

"不，警长，这不是我想表明的。我说了我们不能直接得出对嫌疑人的侧写，但我们换了一种方法，做了被害者的侧写。"

"为什么我们还需要被害者的侧写？那些葬礼都已经举行完了。"

"我们希望通过对被害人的综合侧写，也就是将所有被害人性格行为的共性作为分析的基础，由此来推断出嫌疑人对受害人选择的模式，得出嫌疑人的侧写。实际上这才是BAU通常采用的进行分析的方法。"Rossi说，

"好像有些道理。"警长说，

"我感到很抱歉，我们一直被众多的怀疑对象牵扯着精力，分散了调查，把所有的时间都花在了协助警方进行嫌疑人的甄别而放弃了我们应有的分析，对此我认为我个人负有主要的责任，我没能很好地引领调查的走向。"Hotch诚恳地说，

"这个，我们也有一定的责任。因为确实有不少明显的嫌疑人存在。而我们警力不足，因为人手不够才要求你们协助排查的。" 警长的口气明显地缓和下来。

"但实际上我们也没有浪费时间，排除了不少嫌疑目标，而且我们的调查明显给了嫌疑犯一定的威慑力，六周以来没有其他人失踪，这也算一点进展吧。" Rossi宽慰地说。

"这里我们将七位失踪人包括其中四位已经确定被害的被害人的共性罗列出来："JJ将身后的白板翻转过来，白板上面分别写着两列字，左边的一列罗列着被害人的共同特点：

"职业背景：事业成功，在各部门身居高位，名声显赫，掌握着一定的权势，中等以上经济收入。家庭和睦，三个男人均已婚都有孩子，女人无论单身或已婚均无子女。性情暴烈狂躁，管理方式专制独裁，喜欢对员工进行语言攻击和实施冷暴力。"

"那么谁会恨他们？除了那些已经纪录在案和他们发生过直接或间接冲突的人，还有谁会因为他们上面的这些特点而憎恨他们？"Reid用细长的手指指点着右侧罗列的特性，

"作为他们的反面，对比是非常鲜明的：事业不成功，在公司内部地位卑微，往往被管理层忽略而得不到认可，收入微薄，单身或家庭破裂，童年时可能丧母，因为所有的女性失踪者和被害者都没有孩子。平时为人低调，羞却，不引人注目，不擅长社交和与他人沟通。最近的半年来个人生活或职业生涯可能出现一些负面的巨变。特别要注意的是嫌疑犯的工作性质会和所有的被害人都有交集，而不是只和一部分有交集。"

"还有嫌疑人有可能是外籍，或者是新移民，总之语言的组织能力不是非常强。"Blake说。

男人看着地上那张流着血因痛苦而变得扭曲的脸怒气渐渐退出，随之而来的是恐惧 ，他知道自己闯祸了。他会因此丢掉绿卡，更有可能还要因此坐牢。 男人把手上的血朝裤子上猛力地擦着，抹不掉的粘糊糊的血让他感到抓狂。他又把手在裤子上蹭了两下，然后丢下躺在地上的男人慌不择路地转身跑开了。

男人不想回家，他不知道如何面对家中等待着的妻子，不知道如何对妻子解释这一切。他在黑暗冷清的街道上漫无目的，脚步踉跄慌乱地走着。此时他心乱如麻，已经失去了时间和空间的概念， 他不知道他在街上已经逡巡了几个小时；不知道自己身处城市的哪个角落；不知道深夜空无一人的街头他是唯一的过客；他全然没有注意到身后一辆巡逻的警车在几码之外就跟上了他，一簌警车车灯的灯光打在他身上，

"喂！停下来！站住！"听到喊话，他停下来转过身，警车的大灯让他不由地抬起手遮住了眼，

"嘿！你，站住！"他看到警车停在那儿，警车上旋转着刺眼的警灯，他看到从警车上下来的两个警察手捂着腰间的枪套朝他走来，恐惧让他疯狂，他不但没有停下脚步反而撒开双腿狂奔起来，

"站住！站住！"两个警察在他后面紧追不舍，他狂奔着穿过一条马路，完全没有注意到人行道禁行的标志，一辆飞驰而来的汽车将他从人行道上高高地铲起，然后重重地甩了出去。

警长兴冲冲地闯了进来，一脸掩饰不住的喜色，Hotch和Rossi同时放下手里的卷宗看着他，

"探员们，我们终于逮住了这个狗娘养的。"警长说，

"你们抓住了嫌疑犯？"Hotch惊讶地问，

"多亏了你们的侧写，侧写的一点不差抓了个正着。只可惜没抓着活的，这狗娘养的逃跑，穿过马路时被车撞死了。"

那沉重的尸骨袋笔直地落入黑沉沉的波涛之中，顷刻就消失得无影无踪。男人和女人抹一把脸上的雨水相互看了一眼，交换了个会心的笑容。但他们知道，大海不会收留任何不属于它的东西，很快海浪就会把他们倾倒的垃圾吐出来，送回到海滩上。

Hotch放下手中的照片， 看着警长兴冲冲地端着一大盒花花绿绿的多纳圈闯进来，他思忖着该如何开口。

警长将多纳圈放在桌上，"探员们，我请客。"

警长说着，随手把桌上放着的那几张尸体的照片移开，看到几位探员没有动手，他又说，

"这种场面你们见多了，我想这不会影响你们的胃口吧？"

"谢谢你，警长，你真是太热情了，只是，只是我们，"警长打断了Hotch，

"不必客气，Hotchner探员，"他抓起一个多纳圈，

"如果没有你们的侧写，这案子根本结不了。"

"你看，警长，"Hotch说，"问题是我们并不能确定我们找到了真正的凶手。"

警长将多纳圈送到嘴边的手停住了，

"什么？我不明白？"

"我们觉得撞死的嫌疑人作案的可能并不大。"

"什么？你在说些什么？" 警长气呼呼地将手中的多纳圈扔回到盒子里，

"我是说被撞死的嫌疑人也许并不是真正的凶手。"

"他不是真正的凶手？Hotchner探员，我希望你明白自己在说些什么。"

"警长，我知道你听了这话会感到很失望。"Hotch说，

"很失望？Hotchner探员，这简直匪夷所思。你怎么解释他手上和身上发现的被害人的血迹？他绑架了他，并杀害了他，而你却说他不是凶手！"

"被绑架人的尸体是在他死后才发现的，因为海水的冲刷，法医已经无法断定被害者的死亡时间。"

"可被害人的DNA和在他手上身上找到的血迹是一致的。"

"被绑架杀害的人确实是在他被撞死的那一天消失的，但这并不能证明就是他在那一天绑架了他并杀害了他。他们在工作时间同时出现在公司的办公室，并且发生了争执，也许下班后他确实和被害者发生了暴力冲突，但从时间上推断这并不能确定他就是绑架杀害被害人的凶手。"

"但你也不能证明他没有绑架杀害他。"

"被害者的身高是六英尺两英寸，体重将近二百磅，而被车撞死的人身高只有五英尺六英寸，体重一百六十五磅，很难相信他一个人在一个晚上独自完成袭击绑架杀害抛尸这一系列的行为。"

"你是说他有一个同伙？"

"我们现在还无法确定是一个人单独作案还是有同伙协同作案，但首要问题是究竟被撞死的人是不是我们要找的凶手，他是不是也是绑架杀害其他几位受害者的人。"

"Hotchner探员，恕我提醒一句，这可是根据你们的侧写找到的嫌疑人，'在公司地位低下，和所有的被害人都有牵连，新移民。'他在客户服务热线负责接听西班牙裔消费者的投诉电话，因为没处理好一起投诉给自己和公司找了大麻烦，从简单的投诉搞成了法律诉讼，几乎被几位被害人都呵斥过，"

"可是。除了最后一位被害者，我们并没有找到他绑架杀害其他人的直接证据。"Rossi插话到，

"而且，警长，抛开他的体重，他的语言风格这些明显的疑点不说，他在杀人抛尸之后在大街上乱逛，这种行为和一个冷血的系列杀手的特征不符。" Hotch说着，他的手机突然响了起来，他看了一下来电显示，

"对不起，我需要接一下这个电话。"Hotch拿着电话走到警察局里间办公室并关上了门，

"Hotchner探员，Aaron，"助理局长亲切有加的声音从电话里传出来，

"是，先生。"

"恭喜你们，BAU终于协助警方又破了一件大案。"

"谢谢，先生。 但是我们还不能确定我们是否真的破了案。"

"好了，Aaron，警察局长已经亲自给我打了电话表示感谢。说他们终于找到了凶手，只可惜没找到活的。"

"可是先生，我们认为那死的人并不是真正的凶手。"

"你在说些什么？Aaron，你有证据证明他们找错了人吗？"

"暂时还没有，先生。"

"好了。据警察局长说你们的侧写非常之准确，按照你们的侧写找到的凶手和你们事先分析的一点不差。"

"先生，我们的侧写是没有错，但只是我们无法核实找到的这个死人就是凶手，而且还有很多疑点..."

"Aaron，所有的结案和善后工作应该由当地警方处理，你们在西雅图的工作已经完成了。"

"可是，先生，我并不认为我们可以结案了。"

"Aaron，当地警方认为可以结案了，这是他们的决定，他们对我们的协助表示感谢，也就是说他们不再需要我们的配合了。"

"可是，先生..."

"Hotchner探员，你和其他探员们可以回来了。"

"我很抱歉，先生，"

"不，听我说，Hotchner探员，我要求你回来，这是命令，"助理局长的口气开始变得强硬了，Hotch沉默着，助理局长又将语气缓和下来，

"听着，Aaron，我需要你，所以我才要求你们马上回来。"

"好吧！先生。"

办公室里的人已经走得差不多了，刚刚下了飞机的几个人拎着各自的旅行包，一声不吭地鱼贯而入。

"欢迎回家！我除恶扬善的勇士们。"Gacia欢呼着从里面迎出来，

"Gacia，你还在这儿等我们？"JJ有点感动地说，

"你们肯定想不到，谁和我在一起等你们。"Gacia眼中冒出欢乐的泪光，

"嘿，伙计们，欢迎回来！"Morgan迫不及待地从Gacia身后窜出来，

"Morgan？"几个人几乎不相信自己的眼睛，一起叫出声来，

"Morgan，你这么快就回来了？" Hotch惊讶地问，

"你恢复得怎么样了？"

"我很好，和以前一样壮实。"Morgan说着挥了挥双臂，

"也和以前一样英俊。"Gacia补充着，

"欢迎回来。"Hotch和Morgan同时张开双臂拥抱在一起。

那只巨大的德国青背犬一动不动地蹲坐在公路中间，如果不是那双狗眼中放射出来的机敏警觉的目光和那直立起来的时而微微抖动着搜寻四周响声的一双尖尖的狗耳，这条巨犬就会被人们完全误认为是一尊矗立在公路中间的狼狗的雕像。

远处那辆奔驰车在已经降临的暮色中疾速驶近，那条巨犬仿佛迎接客人一样立在路中间，直面着朝它驶来的车子，它对那奔驰车朝它响起的警示的鸣笛声充耳不闻，仍旧纹丝不动地呆在那里。

奔驰车驶得更近了，那只巨犬丝毫没有退却仍旧一动不动地端坐在路中间。奔驰车没有减速一直朝路当中的巨犬驶来，转眼间车子已经到了近前，德国青背犬守着它占据的位置没有一点松动放弃样子。没有丝毫的犹豫，也许车子的主人压根也没有丝毫停车的打算，车子仍旧保持着一贯的行进速度飞弛着，在那条巨犬真正明白了它确实面临着真正危险的挑战时，已经为时已晚，"砰"，随着一声闷响的撞击声，那条巨大的狼犬已经变成了碾在车轮下的一张因爆裂而血肉四溅的狗皮。而奔驰车却没有因此停下来，车子的主人只是重重地咒骂了一声继续疾驶着赶他的路，他完全没有听到路边树丛中发出的一声凄厉的惨叫，就已经将车子驶远了。驾车的人更没有看到哭嚎着从树丛中疯狂窜出来的一个壮硕的女人将那堆血迹斑斑破烂的毛皮抱在怀中嚎啕。

上年纪的女人看到了那个她从来不喜欢而现在更不愿意见到的身影出现在楼道里。高个男人以他一贯沉稳的步伐从容地走着。上年纪的女人清楚地知道男人前往的目的地，虽然她并不确定这是她愿意并且应该做的事情，甚至她可以想像得出她会得到的答案，但是女人仍旧控制不住自己，她跨出了自己的办公室，

"Hotchner探员，" Strauss朝着朝她走近的男人召唤到，

"Strauss长官，"Hotch停下了脚步，

"我可以见你几分钟吗？Hotchner探员。"

Hotch抬手看了一眼腕表，

"当然，Strauss长官，只是我十分钟之后要和..."

"我不会占用你太多的时间的，Hotchner探员。"Strauss冷冷地说，转身进了自己的办公室，Hotch跟在她身后走了进去，

"关上门。"Strauss干巴巴地命令到，

Hotch回手将办公室的门关上，

"那么，你回来了，Hotchner探员，对此我并不感到惊奇。"Strauss坐在高背椅上，居高临下地打量着Hotch，

"你有什么指示吗？Strauss长官。"Hotch审视着Strauss的表情，平静地问到，

"Hotchner探员，你是回BAU呢？还是另有新的打算？"

"BAU,夫人。"

"可是Morgan探员已经伤愈归队了。"

"是的，我们都很为他高兴。"

"那么你呢，关于你自己在局里位置，Hotchner探员，你是怎么想的，注视着你眼前的这个位置，盘算着你几时可以替代我，坐到我的椅子上来？"

"夫人，我不确定我听懂了你想表明的意思。"

"我想你非常清楚我的意思，Hotchner探员，我虽然不是一个侧写员，但我还是可以分析明白我多年下属的心理的。"

"你可以吗？Strauss长官，明白懂得你下属的心理？"Hotch反问到，

"恕我冒昧，夫人，对此我并不确定，Strauss长官，就像我不明白你现在找我谈话的目的一样。"

"我只是想提醒你，Hotchner探员。"

"提醒还是警告？"Hotch直视着Strauss,

"也许都有。 "Strauss低下头，停顿了一下，稍稍把语气放缓，

"Aaron，你是个优秀的侧写员，但政治，作为还算了解你的上司，我不确定你对政治的理解和操作的熟练程度能与你对犯罪心理的分析和侧写的水平一致。"

"Strauss长官，我们都是在学习，而且是在不停地犯错误的过程中学习。如果你没有别的指示的话，恕我告辞了。"Hotch说完，没等Strauss回答，转身出了办公室。

听到门上的敲击声，政客从卷宗上抬起头说到，

"进来。"

看到来人，政客从座位上站起身来，伸出手来迎接来人，他那泛着油光的脸上堆上了一个大大的微笑，

"Aaron，欢迎回来。来，坐下来。"

看着Hotch在面对他的座位上安顿下来，政客转身回到座位上拿起一张纸递过去，

"祝贺你们，Hotchner探员。"

"祝贺？祝贺什么？先生。"Hotch诧异地问，

"祝贺你们帮助西雅图警方破了系列杀人案。这是局里给你们BAU全体的嘉奖令。"

Hotch看着手上的那张纸，掩饰不住脸上愕然的表情，

"嘉奖令？先生，可我已经告诉你了，我们并不确定警察确实抓住了真凶。"

"是的，你是说过。Aaron， 好在西雅图警方并不这样认为，他们非常肯定案子已经破了，而且非常诚恳地说没有你们的帮助他们是破不了案的。"

"先生，恕我不能接受这纸嘉奖，"Hotch站起来，将手中的嘉奖令放回到助理局长的办公桌上，

"Hotchner探员，我不认为你在这件事上有决定权，至少现在还没有。"

"先生..."

"听我说，Aaron，首先，这嘉奖令不是给你一个人的，而是授予BAU参与破案的全体人员的，接受与否，并不是你一个人的决定。其次，Morgan探员已经伤愈归队了，他已经重新成为了BAU的正式领队，而你，Hotchner探员，几天之后，你将会看到你的最新任命。"

"先生，我恐怕有一些误会在里面..."

"Aaron,如果你担心Strauss在里面起负作用的话，我可以告诉你，你不需要有这样的担心。"

"不，长官，你要求我来见你，而我来是希望和你谈谈另外的问题。"

"什么问题？Aaron。"

"我要求继续对西雅图的案子进行跟踪调查，如果可能的话让这个案子正式成为局里直接进行调查的案子。"

"Hotchner探员，这个我们已经说过了，凶手抓到了，案子侦破了，这个案子已经正式了结了，没有什么案子了。"政客开始变得不耐烦了，他看了一眼手表，

"对不起，Hotchner探员，我和局长马上要开一个会。我现在不能再和你谈了。"

"那么，我们可不可以..."

"Aaron，回家去，好好休息几天，陪陪儿子。然后回到我这里来，我需要你做更重要的工作。"政客拍拍Hotch的肩膀径直走了出去，把Hotch一个人丢在他的办公室里。

烤肉的香气在庭院里弥漫开来，两个小男孩在草地上围着忙碌的大人们撒欢地跑着发出稚嫩的笑声和叫声。上年纪的男人走过来给独自一人坐在椅子上沉思的中年男人递上一杯酒，

"谢谢！Dave。"Hotch从Rossi手中接过酒杯，

Rossi朝院内草坪上的人们怒怒嘴，

"还不错嘛！像个真正大家庭的重聚，尽管人并不齐。"

"谢谢你，Dave，组织了这些。"

"不客气！看看他们，Aaron，所有的人看上去都很快乐，Jack和Henry，他们是一对小天使。"

"是的，他们确实可爱，而且他们很喜欢呆在一起玩，互相做伴。"

"Jack像一个呵护小弟弟的大哥哥，他总是有点少年老成，我当然知道这基因是从哪儿来的。"Rossi有点挑侃地说，

"Haley，也包括我，都不希望Jack太早熟，太严肃了。"

"Aaron，你当然知道我们只能影响并不能策划孩子的心理成长。"

"当然！"

"我们只需要知道我们有一个好孩子就足够了。"

"我知道。"Rossi在Hotch对面坐了下来，

"Aaron，你这两天一直心事重重，我肯定并不是因为Jack，告诉我，Aaron，是西雅图的案子？助理局长还是Strauss？" Hotch抬眼看了一眼Rossi，

"还是都有？当然，我怎么能那么愚蠢，当然是三者都有。你打算怎么办？Aaron。"

"我不知道。Rossi，我没有任何的头绪。"

"你明白，Aaron，这决不是我们丢在身后没完全解决的唯一的案子。"

"我知道，只是我从心里感觉有些放不下。"

"我知道那种感觉，Aaron。"

"嘿！"Morgan将棒球帽反扣在头顶上，一手一盘端着烤好的两大盘肉朝他们喊到，

"爸爸，妈妈，午饭好了，爸爸和妈妈来吃饭吧！"

Rossi和Hotch同时笑了，他们站起身来朝草地上摆着的长条饭桌走去，正在这时，Hotch的手机响了。

Morgan用刀娴熟地分割着大块的肉卷，JJ麻利地将拌好的沙拉分发到每个人的盘子里，

"Hotch在做些什么？他好像从来没搞懂过周末的意思。"Gacia说，

"嘿！我很抱歉，伙计们，"Hotch走了过来，

"我恐怕我们要把周末缩短了，西雅图又出了新的案子。"

女人无法控制住自己不把视线从屏幕上转移开来，她认为自己已经超越了从前的心理承受能力，但那屏幕上展现出来的画面还是超出了她的承受底线。她感到恶心，甚至竭力控制着自己才不会当众干呕出来，她的呼吸因此变得有些急促，她脸上尽管刷了腮红，但是在浓妆之下还是露出些许惨白，她涂了蔻丹的双手开始微微颤抖。巧克力肤色的男人注意到了女人的细微变化，他将手轻轻放在女人的手腕上摩擦着，

"你还好吗？宝贝女孩。"

男人的这一动作并没有引起其他人的注意，但却没有逃过那个正襟危坐的年轻人的眼，年轻人用耐人寻味的目光打量着那两个人。

"我，我没事，天啊！我真的不敢相信我的眼睛。"

"显然是过渡虐杀。从被害人的伤口上看，施暴的嫌疑人仿佛对着砧板上的一块待分割切碎的肉..."屏幕上的画面并没有引起年轻博士的丝毫不适而阻止他的滔滔不绝，

"我，我觉得我要吐出来了。"Gacia艰难地说，

"嘿！Reid，"巧克力肤色的男人用目光制止了博士继续说下去。

"过渡杀戮。同样是施刑折磨致死，但从前几起尸体的伤痕上来看，除了车祸造成的轻度撞伤，被害者是被缓慢折磨致死的，但没有一起可以和这一起的残暴程度相提并论。仿佛凶手是带着刻骨的仇恨对这名被害者实施极刑的。根据法医的检验报告，有些伤痕甚至是在死者死后留下的，说明凶手已经无法控制自己的怒气让自己停下来，在持续施暴的过程中甚至并没发现被害者已经死了。" Hotch看着手中的法医报告说到。

"前几起是以折磨被害者为作乐的过程，而这一起是以宣泄怒气为目的。但不管怎样，我们仍旧可以肯定这起杀戮和前几起一样出自同一凶手，或者是同一伙凶手。我们甚至可以排除前面逃跑遭车祸的嫌疑人并不是凶手。"Rossi说，在座的人们同时点头表示同意，JJ接着说，

"警方这次同样对与被害人有瓜葛的嫌疑人进行了排查，并且按照我们上次所做的对被害人的分析侧写，得出的结论是这个被害者和其他被害人有着相似的特点，独断，专权。"

"但他们找不出一个嫌疑人和被害人有着不共戴天的仇恨？"Brendan Richmont试探着说，

"的确如此。"JJ说到，

"那么从上一次最后的杀戮后究竟发生了什么？或者说被害人究竟和凶手之间究竟发生了哪些激烈的冲突？使得凶手突然改变了行凶的方式。"Hotch说，

"所以找到冲突的引线也许就是我们侦破这一系列凶杀的关键。

"Gacia，"Hotch看着Gacia，有点担心地问，

"Gacia，你还好吧？"

"我没事，老板，听你的吩咐。"Gacia强作镇静，清清喉咙，

"你继续对被害人所有的行踪进行查询，从上一个被害者失踪到这名被害人失踪前的时间段查起，查他所有的行踪，他信用卡的消费，包括所有的支出，用餐，超市购物，干洗衣物，给汽车加油，等等，等等，他除工作和家庭之外所有到过的场所，在那里发生的所有不同寻常的事情。"

"Hotch，你认为有可能不是公司内部人干的？"Morgan问，

"我仍旧认为和公司内部有关，但既然我们和警方找不到发生在公司内部的强烈冲突，那么有可能这纠纷或者冲突发生在公司以外的场所，所以没有被公司内部的任何人看到。"Hotch说，

"我去办了，先生。"Gacia已经站起身来，

"上帝啊！让这些画面赶紧在我面前消失吧！"她仿佛逃跑一样匆匆地走掉了。

"哇！"那个巨大的衣帽间让JJ不由自主地发出了一声赞叹，

"一个中年单身男人的衣帽间，真让人难以想像。"JJ咂咂嘴说，

"怎么？嫉妒了吧？"Brendan Richmont笑着说到，

"这如果是让Gacia看到，她肯定会嫉妒得发疯。但Richmont，"

"Brendan，叫我 Brendan。"Richmont纠正到，

"好吧，Brendan，你参与过白领犯罪的调查，你肯定一个公司采购总监的工资可以供得起这样的开销？"

"再加上额外供应商给发的工资就足够了。"Richmont不无讽刺地说，

"你觉得他被杀和拿回扣有关？"JJ问，

"不，我不这样认为。这种过渡的杀戮在白领犯罪中很罕见。就算某位供应商承受不了他的无限度的索取，也不会以这种极端的手段来处理掉他，毕竟现在不是禁酒令的时代。"Richmont说，

"你们发现了什么？"Hotch和Rossi走了进来，

"漂亮的套装。"Rossi颇感兴趣地打量着那整面墙壁的衣柜，

"让我猜猜。Armani？"

"一点不错，好眼力！"Richmont说，

"你呢？Rossi，Valentino？"JJ调皮地问，

"根本不对！那是我那众多的前妻们误导了你。"Rossi说，

"这么多昂贵的行头，不管它们是怎么来的，它们的主人肯定是一个过分注重外表修饰的人。"

"你认为他是个同性恋吗？"Richmont问，

"不，过分注重外表修饰并不是同性恋群体的专利，但有一点可以肯定，异性恋中过分追求服饰奢华的人基本上都非常地自恋，喜欢自我欣赏自己的外表。"Rossi说，

Hotch看着那衣柜里排列整齐的高档西装，想起那照片上血肉模糊半裸着的尸体不禁皱了一下眉头，他走过去翻开一件西装上衣查看着衣服的标签，然后掏出手机拨了一个号码，

"Gacia。"

"Gacia在，先生。"

"查一下找到的那几具尸体，尸体被发现时是否都没有发现死者的外衣？"

"马上，先生。"Gacia的双手灵活地在键盘上跳动着，

"先生，只有两具尸体是半裸的，没有找到衣物，其中一具是最后这个死者。其他的，包括女人都有穿衣服，只是女人的首饰没有找到。"

"看来凶手是在有选择地收集战利品，只选择那些适合他的。"Rossi说，

"如果凶手是一人以上的团伙，那凶手之一可能是个女人，那些女性被害人被折磨致死，但却没有一个人遭到性侵犯，而她们衣服的尺码显然不合适。"Hotch说着和Rossi对视了一眼，他接着对电话中的Gacia说，

"Gacia，上一个被剥掉衣服的被害人的身高和体重是否和最后这一个一样？"

"他们确实是一样的身高，一样的体重，只是他们的长相..."

"Gacia，根据他们的身高和体重，他们西装的尺码应该是一样的对吗？"

"正是，先生，他们和你的西装尺码一样，"Gacia说完又感到后悔，

"对不起，先生，我是说他们的尺码都是..."

Hotch打断了Gacia，

"Gacia，我知道了。" Hotch挂上电话，看着Rossi说，

"我想我们知道了凶手，其中那个男凶手身高和体重的大致范围。"

墙上镶着的那面质量低劣老旧的镜子已经出现了黄色的斑点，一层薄薄的水雾罩在上面更显得镜子中的影像模糊不清。男人用他那粗大的手掌不耐烦地将镜子上下抹了两把，他的形象终于在镜子中显露出来。如果不是他脸上那几条看上去显得冷酷的横纹和目光中流露出来的凶残，他完全可以称得上是一个英俊的男人。他那挺拔方正的肩膀挑起了一套深黑色的Armani套装，那套装显得非常的合身，仿佛是为他量身定做的一样，白衬衫配上了紫色的Hugo Boss领带，唯一美中不足的是那白衬衣看上去有些皱皱巴巴的，显然没有经过熨烫。他有几分得意地欣赏着自己镜子中的样子，这才是他应该拥有的形象， 派头十足，充满了霸气，而不是那个穿着可笑的工装服的可怜虫。

"甜心。"一副长满了赘肉，肥胖的女人的脸挤进窄小的镜子中，贴上了他的面颊，看着镜中人，男人不禁觉得有点失望，女人那丑陋的脸上居然画了浓妆，那一对水滴状的精巧的钻石耳环吊在她两侧的耳朵上居然显得有些可笑。

"你看上去真是英俊极了，甜心。"女人抚摸着他的肩膀，谄媚地说，

"你也一样，宝贝，你看上去，"男人在肚子里拼命地搜刮着词句，

"你看上去，很，很性感。"女人笑了，她的笑容并没能使她变的美丽点。

"你喜欢吗？"女人摸着那钻石耳环，

"当然。"男人说，但他不喜欢，他拥有或者说占有过更年轻美丽的女人，在他昔日的故国中，无论是他的种族还是他敌对的种族，都不乏真正的美女，而他今日只能沦落到和这个丑陋肥胖的女人做伴，而这女人确实真正爱着他，并且她是一个真正的美国人，一个曾将纽约称为新阿姆斯特丹的殖民者的后裔。

女人按下CD机的按键，《Sound of Silence》Simon和Garfunkel那呢喃低语般的歌声飘了出来，

"甜心，来和我跳舞！"女人伸出圆滚滚的手臂邀请着，男人走过去将手臂搭上了女人粗壮的腰肢。女人就势将自己的头倚靠在男人的肩头上，并且合上了眼睛。女人完全沉醉于亲手打造的温馨和浪漫之中，Simon和Garfunkel轻柔的歌声给她筑造了一个美妙的时空，没有喧嚣，没有咆哮，除掉了统治者，在这个排他的世界里，他们这一对是真正的主宰者。

但男人却并不同样欣赏女人痴迷的美妙时光，这种煽情的浪漫并不是他所追求和享受的，他的思绪随着音乐飘忽而走。

多年前那个年轻的大学计算机助教，像许多电脑天才一样，内向古怪，沉默寡言，但是不同于今天其他电脑时代的宅男们，计算机的世界并不能让他感到享受和满足，他时时感到心中的悸动甚至躁狂。这种悸动甚至躁狂的情绪从他青春期时就开始出现，并被他刻意地掩藏起来，甚至连他的亲人们都不得而知。这种被深深压抑着的情绪一直伴随并困扰着他，直到他年近三十，在那场遍及巴尔干的种族屠杀开始后，一次意外的失手让他终于找到了宣泄的出口，从此他嗜血的爱好一发不可收拾。年轻的他放弃了教职，全身心地投入到酷刑和屠戮的事业中去，他长久的对血腥的饥渴在对他人的折磨和残杀中得到了最大的满足和快感。

战乱结束了，男人摇身一变成了流离失所的难民来到了美国，并且被迫将自己的嗜好又一次掩藏起来。而后他认识了面前的这个女人，这个自幼丧母，在粗暴野蛮的父亲的抚养下长大，羞涩，少言寡语，丑陋的单身中年女人。女人爱上了他，他们的婚姻不仅让他找到了栖身之处，同时也让他又重新拾起了他往日的爱好，找到了合理的施暴理由和摧残的快乐。

"甜心，"女人抬起头含情脉脉地注视男人的脸，她似乎看出了男人的心不在焉，

"我的王子，我的骑士，你穿套装真是太好看了，我爱你！"

"我也爱你！宝贝。只是我看到前些天的那些套装（suit)又出现了。"

"你害怕了吗？"

"不，宝贝，我只是很喜欢他们的制服。"

女人坐在那里，脸上挂着悲伤过后的麻木表情。她确实为那个男人的死而伤感过，尽管那个男人只是她众多客人之中的一个，但他是她接待的为数不多的常客之一。虽然死去的男人并不是由他自己来掏腰包消费，付给她报酬的，但他的某一位慷慨的供应商早已为他提前买好了单。

"我已经把我所知道的都告诉警察了，你们还想知道什么？你们应该知道我有不在现场的证人，警察已经核实过了。"女人看着面前的联邦探员冷冷地说，

"夫人，我们很抱歉。但我们还需要了解一下你们见面那晚发生的情况。"

"你是说在床上？在床上发生的情况？"女人嘲弄地看着那个细瘦的年轻男人，她可以百分之百地断定这书生气十足的男人还是个处男。

"不，夫人，我们只是想，只是需要..."Reid说话变得有点结结巴巴，

Hotch上前两步威严地站到了女人的面前，一板一眼地开了腔，

"听着，女士，我们请你来并不是要指控你什么，我们只是需要你对我们的调查进行配合。我们的调查显示你们见面的那天晚上，他曾经在路上洗过车，为他洗车的人说他的车前挡上溅上了很多血迹，而且凹了一块，他对洗车的人解释说是因为撞到了一条野狗。你们见面时他有没有告诉过你他开车出了什么事？"

女人垂下头然后又把头抬起来看着Hotch说，

"他那天来晚了。他来了之后气急败坏地说在路上碰到了一条疯狗，那狗很奇怪，呆在那里死挡着他的路不让，所以被他的车子撞上了，搞脏了车子不说，还把车前挡撞凹了一块。我当时说肯定是因为他急着赶路来见我，所以开得太快了，来不及刹车才撞上的。而他说，他的原话我记得清清楚楚，因为他的话让我听了很不舒服，他的原话是"不，宝贝，我没有绕开也没停车，任何人挡了我的路都不行，何况一条野狗，我直接撞了上去。"

女人走了。Hotch侧身将身子坐在桌边上看着Rossi，

"你觉得怎么样？Rossi，除了被害人那句'任何人都不能挡他的路'的话，我看不出其他有用的线索。"

"倒也不尽然，关于那条野狗，如果那不是一条野狗，而是有主的狗。"Rossi说，

"为一条狗而这么残暴地杀人？"JJ眼前呈现出死者的惨状，她难以相信，

"也许那条狗对它的主人来讲意味着一切，比如说我没有孩子，但我有一条狗。"

"而你的狗就如同你的儿子。"Reid抢过话头对Rossi说，Rossi怪罪地看了Reid一眼，接着说，

"也许那条狗并不是一条普通的家犬，任何狗都有极强的防范意识，见到车朝它开过来，不会不跑开。也许那位采购总监正处在多疑的状态，认为任何人都想挡他的路，甚至连一只狗也不放过他，也许那只狗确实是在挡他的路，是它的主人让它这样做的，而且屡试不爽，没有什么危险。"

Hotch走到地图前查看着，他用手在地图上点了点，

"按照采购总监自己告诉女人的，他刚刚开出公司没有两公里就遇到了那条狗。那个地方在郊外，比较偏僻没有摄像头。我们一直不知道绑架发生的具体时间和地点。如果那只狗出现的地方就是绑架发生的地点之一，"

"绑架的人也不会离那里太远。所有的失踪者都有一个共同的特点，他们通常都会加班，离开公司比较晚。那么实施绑架至少需要两个人的配合，一个充当监视和报信者，另一个充当绑架实施者。"Reid又接上说，

"我们也许寻找的是一对凶手，一个男人和一个女人，他们不一定是夫妻，也许是情人。"Rossi十分肯定地说，

Morgan和Richmont走了进来。

"关于那些死者的车，你们发现了什么？" Hotch问，

"我们找到了那个地下收购脏车的窝点，那个主事的老大远远看到我们来就跑掉了，我们只打听到有个斯拉夫摸样的人去卖过几辆好车，牌子和其中的几个被害人的车相同。车子是没法找出来了。我让Gacia查一下这个黑车行老大的行踪。" Morgan说着，掏出电话来，

"宝贝女孩，我需要你。"

"你一贯如此。这回你需要什么？"

"我给你一个号码，查查这个手机坐落的位置。"

几个人不约而同地掏出了枪，当他们看到虚掩着的门时，他们就有一种预感，他们来晚了。他们的确来晚了，黑车行的老大横躺在自己的血泊里，尸体还没完全冷却。

时候已经不早了，年长的男人打开门走进来，他看到屋里的情景和他离开的时候差不多，只是属于他室友的单人床上摊开了比他出去之前更多的文件。

坐在床边上的Hotch抬起头打量了Rossi一眼，

"你们的酒喝得如何？"他习惯性地敷衍着问了一句，又低下头去看拿在手上的卷宗，

Rossi耸了耸肩，走到自己的单人床边坐下来，

"没什么特别的，我买单，他们喝酒，反正你也不感兴趣，不想加入我们。"

"我是想他们有你给买酒就够了，那些警探可以在我们走了之后好好吹嘘一下大名鼎鼎的David Rossi请他们喝过酒。"

"这个吗？只有在我们能帮他们破了这个案子之后，他们才会这样做，不过他们总是会有可说的，也许BAU的无能更值得大说特说。"

"是呵，"Hotch站起来，

"到目前为止，我们的确没有什么真正的进展。"

Hotch轻轻拍打着拿在手中的文件，在屋子里踱着步，他微微簇起眉头思忖着，

"你在想些什么？Hotch。"Rossi问，Hotch停下来，抬头看着Rossi，

"我们的侧写有问题，或者说根本不正确。"

"我想的和你差不多。有些东西不对头，我们可能将嫌犯的范围定的有些偏离了，Hotch。"

"我们一直定性为白领犯罪，但看看我们找到的实际证据，贩卖赃车，留下被害人的高级套装和首饰，这似乎和写字楼的白领的作为并不吻合。"

房门被敲响了，Hotch走过去打开门，Richmont手里拿着手机站在门口，

"对不起，Hotch，我可以进来吗？"Hotch点点头，没说话，侧身把Richmont让进屋里。

Richmont把手中的手机递给Hotch，

"是我父亲，他让我把电话给你。"Hotch显得有些惊讶，他不解地接过手机，

"晚上好，先生，"Hotch说，"你想和我讲话吗？你尽可以随时打电话给我。我想你有我的手机号码，先生。"

"当然，他有，"那当儿子的露出一脸的尴尬和无奈，

"只是他将我定位为他的私人信使，不光让你们知道谁是老板，更重要的是让我随时随地知道他不光是我父亲，还是我老板的老板。控制欲..."

Hotch用目光阻止了 Brendan Richmont继续说下去，

"你需要我为你做些什么？先生。" Hotch问,

"你们那边有什么进展吗？"助理局长在电话里问到，

"还没有任何突破性的进展。"Hotch如实地回答，

"我可以理解，这个案子不容易，非常复杂。"

"我们正在努力，先生。"

"我知道，Aaron，我完全相信你们。"

"你还有别的指示吗？先生。"Hotch问，他极想尽早结束这次谈话，

"Aaron,听着，我需要你马上赶回来。"

"可是先生，这边的案子还没有理出头绪，我恐怕一时不能离开。"

"Morgan探员可以接手了，他才是BAU的正式领队，而我需要你回来，下周一一早，局里要召开一个重要的会议，我需要你到场参加。"

"难道这个会议比这个案件还重要？先生。"

"听着，Aaron，这个会议非常重要，我要求你星期一必须到会。"

"好吧，先生，我会赶到的。晚安！"Hotch挂了电话，将手机还给Brendan Richmont，

"Hotch，对不起，你知道我父亲..."Brendan张开口想解释，Hotch摇摇头打断了他，

"Brendan，你处理过白领犯罪，大部分是经济犯罪，有多少白领会收集赃物，涉足倒卖黑车？"

"很少有白领会去倒卖赃车，因为白领一般没有这方面的人脉，根本不知道该到哪里去进行这种交易，除非他们在经济上已经潦倒到走投无路的地步，才会想占有死人的西装，找到黑车行贩卖赃车。"

"正是！也许罪犯根本就不是我们一直在寻找的那些公司白领职员。"

"你们仍旧需要我们的协助？"公司的执行总裁已经不再掩饰他的不满了，他冷冷地反问了一句，

"当然！当然！我们会全力协助警方和联邦调查局进行调查，随便你们想要什么样的协助。哼！已经几个月了，你们把我们公司的人查了个底掉，可你们什么人都没捉到！你们还需要什么样的协助？啊，尽管说出来好了？"执行总裁越说越激动，他从椅子上站起身来，已经是在声嘶力竭地咆哮，

"你们还想要什么？啊？人力？物力？财力？"执行总裁一边叫喊一边用手把会议室的长圆型会议桌敲得山响，

"先生，你误会了，请你听我把话讲完。"Hotch说，

"你们到底还他妈的要什么？不管你们要什么我都给！因为归根到底是我们公司管理层的生命安全在受到威胁。我的人每天都在提心吊胆地上班下班过日子，因为说不定哪天那个变态就会找上谁。"

"先生，我们很理解你和你同事目前承受的心理和精神压力，我很抱歉这案子拖了这么久还没破，因为案情确实比较复杂。但请你暂时冷静下来听我说。"Hotch也从对面的坐位上站起身来，

"冷静？我他妈的没法冷静！换了你被一个变态盯上你能冷静的了吗？你能吗？我他妈的已经冷静了很久了！没法再冷静下去了！"

执行总裁两眼冒火地瞪着Hotch，一挥手将桌上的咖啡杯扫到了地上，咖啡杯摔了个粉碎，里面没喝完的咖啡溅了一地。他的助理慌慌张张地站起来从会议室跑了出去。

面对着对方肆无忌惮地发泄，Hotch双臂交叉在胸前，不动声色地直立在那里，他只是用他那特有的冷峻而犀利的目光目不转睛地直视着执行总裁。

也许是Hotch沉默的威力的化解，也许是执行总裁的怒气在充分发泄之后得到了缓解，他的声调开始降了下来，

"我们是纳税人，探员们，警官们，我们有权得到我们应得的保护。"

"你说的没错，先生，作为纳税人你们应该得到应有的保护，这是你们的权利，而同时作为公民，你们也应该和警方合作，这是你们的义务。我想我们已经听到了你的呼声，现在，请你坐下来，让我们来谈谈我们需要的进一步协助。"

"你不要忘了，Hotchner探员，这是我的公司，没有人有权利在这里要求我做什么！"执行总裁飞扬跋扈地说，他在说这句话的同时，还朝坐在他一侧的几名下属扫了一眼。

"先生，你是这家公司的总裁，但是你同样不能回避你作为一个公民协助办案的义务，"Hotch加重了语气，严肃地命令到，

"现在，坐下！"

执行总裁重重地坐回到自己的坐位上。

"我们需要了解你们公司低薪，甚至是蓝领员工的情况。"Hotch说，

"蓝领？我们总部是没有蓝领员工的，拿最低薪水的是那些助理，可那都是些女人，刚毕业的年轻姑娘，要不就是中年的家庭主妇，你们认为她们会是凶手？她们绑架个孩子还有可能，但绑架杀害成年男人或女人，可能吗？"人事部总监说，

"你们一年前曾经关闭了一个工厂，解散了近一百个工人，对吗？"

警长问，

"工厂经营不景气，只好关闭，你认为那些被解散的工人有可能回来报复，那工厂可是在二百公里以外。" 人事部总监接着说，

"虽说可能性不大，但我们也不能放弃任何线索。"Hotch说着，他的手机突然响了，

"对不起。" Hotch掏出手机来看了一眼手机上的显示，助理局长的名字出现在手机的屏幕上，

"对不起，我需要接一下这个电话。"Hotch站起身来，拿着手机朝会议室门外走去。

Hotch打开门，突然和端着放满咖啡杯托盘的女人撞了一个满怀，女人发出轻轻的一声惊叫，手中的托盘叮叮咣咣地全部滚落到地上。

"对不起！我非常抱歉，"Hotch充满歉意地说，

"我很抱歉！你烫伤了吗？"Hotch上前拉住女人的手打量着，已过中年的肥胖女人惊魂未定，她将手从Hotch的手中抽出来，带着几分慌张，几分羞却地低声说，

"我没有。我没事。先生，是我的错。"

"不，是我的错，我没有看到你，还好你没被烫伤。让我来帮你。"Hotch弯下腰，准备帮女人收拾地上散落的杯碟，执行总裁的助理从走廊的另一头闻声跑了过来，同时她动作迅速地招来了清洁工，

"瞧瞧你都做了些什么，怎么能这么不小心。"总裁助理对女人埋怨到，

"我想是我的错，我打翻了她端着的盘子。"Hotch替女人辩解着，

"不，先生，这全是我的错，我挡了你的路。"女人说，

"好了，赶紧收拾干净。"总裁助理对女人和清洁工说，她转身对Hotch说，

"Hotchner探员，你不用担心，我们来收拾。"

Hotch点点头，走到走廊的另一端，接起了助理局长Richmont的电话，即使他不接，他也已经知道对方是来电催他回去的。

Hotch讲完电话，走回会议室，刚才发生的一幕似乎有什么触动了他，

"我挡了你的路。"Hotch不禁重复出来，

"什么？Hotch，一切都还好吧？你在说些什么？" Rossi注关切地问，

"没什么，一切都好。"Hotch回答到，他接着又问，

"先生们，请问你们公司负责勤杂工作的人，还有门房，保安，这些人你们是否都有详细的个人情况记录？"

"这些都不是我们公司的职员，是我们雇佣的第三方的服务公司和保安公司的人员。"

"所有的勤杂人员和保安人员？"Hotch追问到，

"是的，他们全部是第三方服务公司和第三方保安公司的人。"

"那么我们现在要做的就是把凡是在贵公司发案期间在贵公司工作过的第三方人员进行排查。"

"可这个我们公司不能作主，他们都是我们的供应商，合作伙伴，不属于我们公司。"

"那就要求他们协助调查。"

Morgan已经站起身来，

"给我保安公司的名称和地址，我们现在就去查。Reid, Richmont你们和我走。"Morgan说到，

"JJ和Blake，"Hotch看着她们，两个女人不约而同地站起了身，

"我们去查服务公司的人员情况。"

"先生，我们需要你们提供给我们供应商的信息，我们在等着。"

Hotch盯着执行总裁的眼睛一板一眼地说。

执行总裁沉默了几秒钟，然后朝他的手下点了点头。

几个人陆续走进那间由狭小的审判室临时改成的会议室，挤得紧紧地坐在那张审讯用的桌子周围。

"Hotch走了吗？"Brendan打量了一下周围的几个同事，看着Morgan问到，

"他去了那家公司的总部，那个自大狂总裁听说他要离开这里回Quantico很是不满，要求他临行前去公司见他并和他汇报一下案情的进展。然后Hotch会乘下午的航班飞回Quantico。" Morgan说，

"从什么时候这些大公司的老板也变成了我们的老板？"Reid嘟囔了一句，

"从联邦调查局成立的那天起，Reid。" Morgan说，

"你说对了,Morgan，看起来你确实在政治方面进步了不少。" Rossi挑侃到，

"我是个好学者而且是个速成者。"Morgan回敬了一句，然后对着Reid接着说，

"嘿！别忘了，小子，他们是纳税人。"

"你是对的，而且他们是特大号的纳税人。"Reid说，

"好了，看看我们都找到了什么，"Morgan掏出手机，按下速拨键，

"Gacia，宝贝女孩，扬声器开着，你最好能给我们点儿有营养的东西，我们正饿着等着。"

执行总裁的秘书敲敲门，探身进来，

"先生，FBI的Hotchner探员。"

"让他进来。"执行总裁招招手，秘书闪身将身后的两个男人让进执行总裁的那间宽大的办公室。

执行总裁仰身坐在他那把舒服的高背老板椅上，并没有费神做出任何起身上前迎接的姿态。他打量着走进门的两个仪表堂堂西装笔挺的男人，这两个人可以让人立刻从他们身上嗅出律师味道，准确地说他们一个是律师，一个是前公诉人。个子更高一点的男人穿着一身深黑色的套装，手里拎着一个黑色的旅行袋。

"那么，Hotchner探员，你要放下我们公司的这件案子回Quantico？"

"我很抱歉，我在Quantico有一个重要的会议要出席。"

"我明白，没有什么比在联邦调查局总部讨论如何花费和使用纳税人的税金更重要的事情了，我们这个区区死了几个人的小案更是不足挂齿。"

"先生，Morgan探员带领其他BAU的资深探员仍旧会留在这里，不把案子查清，不把凶手捉拿归案他们是不会离开的。"

"当然，当然，所以只是这案子不值得你留下参与。"

"先生，Morgan探员是非常有经验的资深探员和领队，BAU的其他探员也都有丰富的破案经验，我充分相信他们..."

"我知道你会有这样的说辞， Hotchner探员。"执行总裁生硬地打断了Hotch的话，

"只是我对FBI的工作能力很难说'充分信任'！已经几个月了，Hotchner探员，你们甚至都没有找出任何蛛丝马迹。如果这就是FBI的资深探员们所能做到的，那我们纳税人的血汗真是付之东流了。"

"先生，你这是在正式对BAU的工作进行投诉吗？"Hotch平静地问，

"投诉有用吗？Hotchner探员。"

"你完全有投诉的权利。"Hotch说，然后回头看了一眼身后站着的公司律师。

"不，Hotchner探员，我不想进行这种投诉，坦率地讲我并不认为这种投诉能起任何作用。我只是想能尽快地破案。保证我公司人员的人身安全。"

"我想我们的期望和目的都是一样的，先生。"Hotch说，

"好吧！我想我也许需要更多的耐心，我只是希望凶手也能有耐心等着被抓而放弃作案。那么，Hotchner探员，告诉我FBI的下一步行动计划，我想肯定不是坐在酒店里空等。"

"BAU和警方正在全力排查贵公司的合作伙伴，第三方公司的人员情况，估计一两天之内就会找到新的线索。"

"一两天之内哦？好吧！我还能说些什么呢？我希望一两天之内没有新的尸体出现。噢，明天就是周末，Hotchner探员，我祝你过一个快乐的周末。再见！"

写字楼地下一层的饭厅里人头攒动，两个男人端着托盘在诺大的饭厅里转了半天才找到了两个空着的座位坐下来。Hotch单手放下托盘，并将另一只手中拎着的黑色旅行袋扔到了地上。他和他那律师同窗并没有意识到当他们找座位时经过了一对坐着进餐的中年男女；他们也并不知道，他们的经过引起那对男女的注意和极大的兴趣。当他们在离这对男女不远的斜对面坐下来时，他们没有看到不远处的那双男女的相视一笑，也完全没有听到那对夫妻不谋而合冒出来的对话。

"真是太巧了！"

"真是我们的运气！"

"你知道，Aaron，我很抱歉！这个混蛋总裁，我自己不知道有多少次在心里想像着给他脸上来上一拳。"

Hotch笑了，

"你不用替他感到抱歉。我不认为你收的律师费里包括有这一项。但他知道他的律师想给他一拳的想法吗？"

"我不肯定，Aaron。"律师也笑了，

"你知道，这并不容易，Aaron。"律师说，

"当然，我可以理解，从来都不容易，而且没有什么是容易的。"Hotch说着，似乎若有所思。

"我完全可以想像你们的工作有多么不容易，Aaron，你经历的所有的一切，Haley...，和魔鬼打交道，还有那些办公室政治。"

"你可以这么说。"Hotch轻声说，拿起水杯抿了一口，似乎想避开这个话题。

"但是，Aaron，在经历了这么多后，你难道从来没想到过放弃公职吗？"

Hotch抬起头来，看着律师微微一笑，

"你刚才已经告诉过我了，也并不容易，而且每天要设法捍卫一个你总想给上一拳的人的利益，我不确定我可以做到这一点。"

饭后，两个人走进了地下车库。

"谢谢你送我去机场。"

"没什么，Aaron，毕竟是我把你拽进这个倒霉的案子里来的。我希望你的团队能尽快破案，虽然有一点我和那个混蛋总裁的想法是一致的，就是我不希望你离开。"

Hotch无奈地点了点头，

"相信我，我也并不想中途离开。"说着他掏出了手机。

Hotch犹豫着，虽然他只和队员们分开了几个小时，他仍旧想再拨个电话问问这期间的进展，思忖了片刻，他最终还是放弃了，他不想给Morgan造成太大的压力。他将手机又放回到口袋里。但手机刚刚放进去，却突然响了，Hotch看看来电显示，是Rossi。

"嘿，Hotch，你去机场了吗？" Rossi在电话里问，

"我正要上路。有什么新情况吗？"

"保安公司已经排查完毕，没有发现任何可疑人员，现在只剩下服务公司的人员了，估计后天就会有最终的结果。"

"好吧。如果有任何新情况，"Hotch停顿了一下，又改口说，"如果你们需要什么..."

Rossi打断了Hotch，

"听着，Hotch，Morgan会处理，我会帮助他，你先回家去，和Jack好好度个周末，然后周一到局里，我们会给你打电话，及时通知你这里的进展。"

"谢谢！Dave。"Hotch将手机收起来，顿时心里感觉踏实了几分。

律师看到了他停车的车位，他摁下手中的遥控钥匙从远处打开车门，他们正要走过去，突然身后传来一个怯生生的女人的声音，

"对不起，先生。"

两个人回头一看，一个肥胖的中年女人站在他们身后，

"对不起，先生，你是FBI的探员吗？"

"是的，我是Hotchner探员，请问夫人有什么可以帮你的？" Hotch认出面前的女人就是那天在会议室门口他撞到的茶水工。

女人看着Hotch身边的律师，犹豫着，

"先生，我，我可以和你单独谈谈吗？"

"当然，当然，你们谈。"律师转头独自一人朝停车的车位走去，

"好吧，夫人，你要和我谈些什么？"

女人一直目送着律师的背影，直到律师上了车才开口到，

"先生，关于那杀人犯，我有一些线索想告诉你。"

Richmont助理局长的声音里夹杂着不加掩饰的怒气，

"嘿，消消气！爸爸，你没必要发这么大的火，到底怎么了..."

"Richmont探员，我提醒你，你没有被允许这样和你的上司讲话。"

"好吧！好吧！你到底想要什么？先生。"Brendan知道现在不是挑战父亲加上司的权威的时候，

"Brendan，把电话给Morgan探员。马上！"

"尊命！先生。"

Brendan无可奈何地拿着电话走到另一间屋子，交给正在看卷宗的Morgan，

"我父...Richmont助理局长。"

Morgan诧异地接过电话，

"他想要什么？"

"Morgan探员，我想要什么？Hotch探员在哪里？他应该今天一早到办公室开会，但现在已经接近中午了，我也没见他人露面，告诉我，Hotchner探员在哪儿？"

"Hotchner探员？他回Quantico了，他上星期五就飞回去了。"

"你肯定他回Quantico了吗？可为什么我没见他的人，而且打电话他的手机关机？我一上午都试图跟他联系，但一直联系不上。"

一种不舒服的感觉从Morgan的腹底升上心头，

"先生，让我来联系一下Hotchnet探员然后告知您。"

午饭时间已经过去了很久，桌子上零七八糟散乱地放着一些三明治和沙拉。从几个没开包动也没动过的三明治上看，屋中的几个人根本没有心思进他们的工作快餐。Morgan站在那里，一只手拿着电话，另一只手的手指神经质地在桌子上敲击着。

"Morgan探员，我不认为我听懂了你的问题，你是什么意思？'Hotchner探员在哪里？'我怎么会知道Hotchner探员在哪里？"

"总裁先生，Hotchner探员失踪了，而最后一个见他的是你。"

"Hotchner探员失踪了？你认为我和他的失踪有联系吗？是的，我是在上星期五见过他，我们谈了一会儿，他就离开了。Morgan探员，难道你是在指控我绑架联邦探员吗？"

"不，我没有！先生，我只是想了解一下Hotchner探员失踪前的情况，毕竟你是最后一个见到他的人。"

"你最好没有！探员先生，我想你应该知道这是很严重的指控。再说，我为什么要绑架你们的Hotchner探员？不是说我不满意他放下调查回家就想绑架他，把他扣留在我们这里破案。坦白地讲我认为就是我绑架他把他扣留在这里，他也不可能把案子破了。别忘了你们在这里已经驻扎了好几个月了，案子都没破，看来你们的案子现在又多了一件，查找你们自己走失的探员。"

Morgan愤怒地将手中的电话重重地摔在桌上，他不知道他摔电话前不由自主从牙缝里挤出来的以"F"开头的诅咒电话的那边听到没有。

"我不认为这个狗娘养的总裁知道些什么，"Rossi说，"我们也不能确定Hotch到底是在什么时候在什么地点失踪的。"

"Jessica没有接到过Hotch的电话，我在电话里也没有向她讲明Hotch失踪了，怕她和Jack担心。"JJ说。

"探员们，"警长一脸惶恐地走了进来，所有的人都站了起来，

"你们发现了什么？"Morgan问，

警长低下头，

"海边今早发现了一具尸体，是一名穿深色西装的男人。"

警长的话让在场的几个人顿时变得脸色发白，他注意到那个一贯老于世故，不动声色的上年纪的男人，端着咖啡的手一抖，手中的咖啡撒了出来，

"噢！不！"

一声带着哭腔歇斯底里的叫喊从开着的电脑视屏上传出来，Gacia的眼泪随着喊声落了下来，

"宝贝女孩，我们还不确定那是不是..."Morgan说完，将电脑合上了，

"警长，我们走。"

阴冷黑暗的地下室里散发着一股强烈的人体分泌物的恶臭和刺鼻的血腥气味，墙角一根锈迹累累的破旧水管有节奏地发出滴答滴答的漏水声，打破了这十几平米面积的暗室中死亡般的沉寂。

地上横躺着的一具看上去了无生息的躯体突然抽搐了一下，囚室中被拘禁的囚徒正在慢慢恢复知觉。四肢摊开躺在地上的男人长而浓密的睫毛微微地颤动着，仿佛因为上面沾染了水分而让眼帘变得过分沉重难以撩开，抬起眼皮。男人四肢颤抖着，继而开始了一轮吃力的挣扎，他仿佛在和紧紧捆扎住自己躯体的无形的锁链进行着无力的纠缠，冰冷的水泥地好像将他那裸露的遍布了伤痕的肌肤紧紧地吸着住，让他无法起身。然而寒冷却并没有使男人的痛感神经变得麻木，而是相反，在他重新找回他的意识时，男人感觉到仿佛无数的冰锥在不停地穿刺他的肌体，他嘴里发出一声抑制不住的痛苦的微弱的呻吟。

Hotch已经完全失去了时间概念，他甚至已经想不起这是他第几次从昏迷中醒来。他仍旧记得他带着那个停车场遇到的战战兢兢的女人来到律师的车前，他清楚地记得车门打开后的一幕，一把锃亮的钢刀架在吓的面无人色的律师的脖子上，

"上车！"车后座上持刀的男人命令到，声音里带着浓重的外国口音，

他沉默着上了车，紧跟在他身后的女人动手了，一支注射针管猛地刺入了他的脖颈，一切都随之模糊起来，然后黑暗征服了他。

麻醉剂消退后，Hotch睁开眼第一眼看到的是天花板上垂掉下来摇曳着的一个电灯泡，灯泡发出的刺眼的黄光让他眼前发花。他垂下眼，摇了摇头以便让自己重新适应恢复视力，当他再次抬起眼，这时他看到了站在他对面的绑架者和行刑者。只是Hotch看不到那个男人的脸，那个身高和他相仿足有六英尺二英寸的男人脸上罩着只露出眼睛鼻孔和嘴巴的黑色面罩，上身赤裸着，炫耀地展示着那块块隆起的肌肉，显然他刻意地将自己打扮成了专业行刑者。Hotch试图动了动自己的双臂，他裸露的双臂被铁链吊起，他知道没有任何挣脱的可能。看着朝自己靠近的屠夫，Hotch的目光并没有去注意行刑者手中的刑具，而是直视着那面具上双眼位置挖出的两个洞，他平静地问到，

"怎么？我想你收集套装，而且已经得到了不少的行头，难道你不舍得穿上一件吗？告诉我..."

一记撕裂肌肤的重击把Hotch没说完的话截了回去，他的身体试图消受着这突如其来的痛苦感觉，

"你嘲笑我吗？条子！你居然有种嘲笑我！我告诉你，很快你就会像其他那些不可一世的大人物，那些婊子养的一样，放下你的身段像条狗一样来哀求我，哭嚎着来求我饶了你。"

几个人看到出现在门口的Morgan和Rossi不约而同地站起身来。

"不是他。"Morgan说，

"感谢上帝。"JJ说到，

"那么说Hotch，他，他还活着。"Reid说，

"在没找到...，在我们没发现任何，总之在没有任何其他证据的情况下，我们应该这么想，至少他，Hotch现在还活着。"Rossi说，

"那律师死了，Hotch那律师同学。"Morgan叹了口气，

"怎么死的？"JJ问，

"他脖子被拧断了。这种谋杀方式和杀死其他被害人的手段比较可以说律师是被很干净地杀死了。死者身上没有任何被酷刑折磨过的痕迹。"

"他还穿着他全身的套装吗？"Reid问，

"除了钱包，他身上的衣物从西装到领带看上去一件不少。"Morgan回答到，

"只是他的车子没找到。"

"这次杀人的模式不同，但你们认为嫌犯仍旧是同一个人？"警长问，

"我们是这样认为的，警长。"Rossi肯定地回答。

"但为什么？你们的根据在哪里？"警长接着问，

"Hotchner探员和律师在一起最后被人看见是在那家公司写字楼下面的饭厅里，午餐后律师照理说要开车送Hotch去机场。出了饭厅之后，他们两人应该去了车库。车库里没有监控镜头，我们问过门口把门的保安，他并没有注意到有什么可疑车辆开进来开出去，更不知道在上下几层诺大的车库发生过什么。所以绑架应该就是在车库里发生的。"

"可我的问题是为什么你们认为是同一个嫌犯干的。就像你们前面分析的模式，嫌犯绑架的是那家公司的老板们，他对被害者施与酷刑，杀掉他们，还收集被害者的西装。"

"也许嫌犯的模式因为我们的介入而改变了。"Brendan说，

"不，嫌犯的模式没有改变。"Rossi说，

"我不明白，"警长说，

"如果说有什么改变，那就是嫌犯从来没有一次绑架过两个人，而且一个还是FBI的探员。"

"这正是我想说的。"警长说，

"想一想，警长，嫌犯知道他不能同时控制两个被绑架的人，所以不得不马上动手杀掉一个，以免失去对局势的控制。他为什么选择杀掉律师，那是因为他事先设定的绑架目标是FBI探员，是Hotchner探员。"

"为什么？Hotchner探员并不是那家公司的上层老板。"

"你问了一个很重要的问题。"Rossi说，

"我们从一开始就设定嫌犯是和那家公司的上层人物有私人纠葛，所以才施行报复，绑架杀人。但如果这并不是什么私人恩怨，那家公司的上层只是代表了一种权势和金钱，或者说在像嫌犯这样微不足到的小人物眼里，那些上层人物是欺强凌弱的强权势力，那么绑架折磨杀害这些强权人物就会让地位低下，自卑又自恋的嫌犯得到一种极大的心理满足，作为一个弱势群体中的一员，他自己可以驾驭于强权团体成员之上，凌辱他们，折磨他们，让自己更加强势，掌握着强权人物的生杀大权。

"一个FBI的探员，一个BAU的老板显然在他眼里代表着强权。"警长喃喃地说到，

"正是如此，FBI不仅代表着执法权利，带枪的人，在他眼里更代表着一种武力的震慑。"

"所以绑架一个FBI探员可以让嫌犯得到更大的满足和成就感，他会觉得自己更加强势可以让一个FBI探员就范。"

"那些套装，"Reid若有所思地说，

"他留下了那些人的套装，并不是嫌犯要收集战利品，更不只是因为嫌犯收入卑微而羡慕那些名牌高档套装而绑架杀人。那些套装穿在那些他眼中的强权人物身上仿佛是增加了那些人的尊严和高贵，是一种高高在上的权利象征和武装，套装就好像是穿在被害人身上的盔甲，而嫌犯要剥掉他们的盔甲，让他们裸露是为了进一步羞辱他们，让衣不蔽体的人失去安全感而感到更加耻辱和恐惧。"

"嫌犯并没有将女性被害者的衣服拿走，"警长说，

"我们曾推断有可能是一对嫌犯，凶手之一是女人。"

"你们说过根据被害人身上的伤痕来看嫌犯是虐待狂。"

"嫌犯是真正的虐待狂。杀人只是最终的结果，而他真正享受的是那整个用刑折磨被害人的过程。对被害人施以酷刑让嫌犯感到兴奋，他折磨他们，直到他们让他失去兴趣，这时他会将他们杀掉，再去寻找下一个受害者。"

Rossi停下了话头。

"可嫌犯怎么知道Hotchner探员的行踪的？你认为他在跟踪Hotchner探员吗？"

"也许当我们来到这里介入这个案子时，嫌犯看到了我们的出现生出了念头，早有打算，只是一直没有机会下手，而星期五Hotchner探员和律师碰巧在同一时间和嫌犯出现在同一个地点。"

"你是说有可能只是凑巧，嫌犯觉得机会到了？"

"我们只能做这样的推断，警长。"

"那么他们是在车库里碰上了？"警长问，

"有可能，但也可能是在他们进入车库之前就被盯上了。"

"办公室？饭厅里？"

"我想我们得尽快了，已经过了三十六小时了。"Morgan说，

"我有预感，Morgan, Hotch仍旧活着，仍旧在他手上。"Rossi说，

"Rossi，你怎么能那么肯定呢？"Reid的声音变得神经质般的尖锐刺耳。

"因为我知道嫌犯还没能从Hotch身上得到满足，得到他想要得到的东西。"

"那是什么？"警长问，

"屈服！他还没能让Hotch在他的酷刑下卑躬屈膝地乞求饶恕，他还没能完全征服，彻底摧毁Hotch的意志，在这之前他是不会杀掉Hotch的。"

女人端坐在椅子上，两只粗壮肥硕的脚踝交叉着，一双手乖乖地放在膝头，显得端庄淑雅。她全神贯注地观赏着，并且不时地咂咂嘴，偶尔用舌尖舔一下嘴唇，看到高潮时她会将嘴张开成O型，坠着横肉的脸上会泛起一丝潮红。

如果这不是一间秽暗的陋室，室中充斥着人体荷尔蒙的气息，散发着强烈的汗臭和血腥味，布满灰尘的灯泡摇曳着散发出昏黄色的光，将室中的各种动与不动的影像拖得长长的，而让一切显得阴森恐怖；那么单纯打量这个端坐在那里女人，人们会认为这是一个安静的淑女在专心地欣赏正在上演的歌剧或者芭蕾舞演出。女人确实是坐在那里欣赏她喜爱的剧目，只是这剧目是一场正在上演的双人真人秀，准确地说是一场酷刑真人秀。

这场真人秀的领衔主演赤裸着肌肉发达的上身，他的全部行头是一副刽子手的面罩，一副露指的皮手套，一条洗得发白在腿上绷得紧紧的旧牛仔裤和一双带着尖刺的牛仔靴，这身不伦不类的打扮给他增加了几分刽子手的狰狞。尽管室内潮湿阴冷，但因为太过卖力，行刑者赤裸着的胸肌发达，覆盖着浓重胸毛的胸前挂满了汗水，他手中不断挥舞着在空中划出弧线的皮鞭已经被沾染的污血覆盖遮住了原有的颜色。

女人贪婪而又痴迷地欣赏着这酷刑真人秀，在她眼里，她那施刑的丈夫的每一个力度十足，毫无怜悯地痛击受刑者的动作都显得异常威武，展示着一种充满狂野的性感。随着男人的手起鞭下，那受刑的人，在黑发衬托下显得更加惨白的脸上呈现着极度痛苦的表情，那拧紧的眉头，微合的双目，抿得紧紧的已碰破出血的薄嘴唇，特别是他那随着皮鞭抽打的节奏因痛苦而不停扭曲抽搐的躯体，又让这酷刑现场唯一的女观众感到一种异常的兴奋和快感。

但就目前来讲，施刑者和观赏者并没有从中得到百分之百的满足，因为他们的娱乐节目是带有明显的缺憾的。这令人发指的一幕仿佛是恐怖电影中的酷刑片断正在上演，但有所不同的是在这部真人秀的演出中，音响效果仿佛有些失真，整个囚室中可以真切地听到那令人毛骨悚然的声音，即皮鞭每一记抽打在肉体上的爆裂般的脆响，时而夹杂着用刑者粗重的呼吸声，但是即使在如疾风暴雨般皮鞭的抽打下，从受刑人那紧闭的双唇里没有发出任何痛苦的嚎叫和呻吟，这是一个沉默者。

在这场连续上演了足足三天的酷刑真人秀中，受刑者的沉默开始于第一场酷刑。当皮鞭第一次猝不及防地抽打在他赤裸的肌肤上时，Hotch禁不住痛苦地从嘴里发出了"啊"的一声，而作为他这一声呻吟的反应，男人没有回头地对女人说，

"你听到了吧？宝贝。"

坐在一边的沉默的女人脸上绽露出一个微笑。接连下来，皮鞭更加凶狠地抽打在他的身上，在他那有些苍白的皮肤上烙上一条条暗红色的鞭痕，而施刑者咧开了嘴在面具下露出了两排整齐的白牙，

"叫吧，FBI， 不要害羞，叫得再响点儿， 叫得再响点儿，再响一点儿。"行刑者一边抽打一边说，

Hotch将滑到嘴边的呻吟强咽了回去，他垂下头咬紧牙关沉默着，开始在心里默默地数着落在身上的皮鞭数。

当Hotch数到三十三下时，行刑者狐疑地停了下来，男人走到Hotch面前，他用左手揪住Hotch的头发把他的头拎起来，

"你哑巴了吗？FBI，还是觉得我的力度不够，你为什么不出声？"

"你喜欢听人的呻吟声吗？你为什么不上网去下载些作为你的摇篮曲？我肯定你能在网上找到不少。"Hotch注视着面罩上的眼睛，喘息着说，

"不，FBI，我喜欢来点儿真的。"

"你喜欢来真的？那你为什么不把你的面罩摘下来，让我们来互相介绍一下。我是Aaron Hotchner，BAU的探员。"

"哦，很高兴认识你，Hotchner探员。至于互相介绍，我看就免了吧。"

"怎么，你害怕了？害怕我看到了你的脸，知道了你的名字出去后把你抓进监狱？"

"害怕？害怕你？"男人冷笑了一声，

"不，Hotchner探员,我不害怕任何人，尤其是你，你应该明白你是出不去的，Hotchner探员，我是说你不会活着出去的。"

"那么你为什么一定要带着这副丑陋的面具呢？我敢说不是为了美容。"

"你管不着！FBI，还是想想你自己的死法吧。"

"是为了掩藏你的伤疤脸？还是你有白化病，你的面孔见不得阳光？"

"你住嘴！我丈夫不是什么歌剧院的幽灵，我丈夫有一张英俊的脸。"坐在一边一直沉默的女人说。

Hotch将目光转向女人问到，

"那么，你是因为他那张英俊的脸才嫁给了这个魔鬼？"

Hotch的话换来了一记狠狠地打在他胃部的拳头，让他一下子喘不上气来，

"我丈夫不是魔鬼，你们这些人才是真正的魔鬼。"

"'我们这些人'？谁是'这些人'？你的父亲？你的前夫？你的老板？" 又一记沉重的拳击让Hotch的身体蜷缩了一下，Hotch大口地喘着气，

"你带这个面具是为了让被你绑架的人觉得你很恐惧可怕，让那些受害者在你面前发抖嚎叫求饶来满足你..."

"你也会的，相信我，FBI。"

"最好你不要那么肯定，对我怀有那么高的期望值。"Hotch轻蔑地说，

"你会的，我保证你会。"男人左手紧紧地抓着Hotch的头发，右手里马鞭的鞭梢顶着Hotch的下颌，将Hotch的头高高托起，

"你会为我们惨叫的，你会哭嚎着求我饶了你，我可以保证你，我会让你叫得山响，在你叫得山响前我会让你生不如死。"

沉重的锁链被松开了，被铁链束缚的男人已经完全失去了知觉，在他的双臂恢复自由之后，男人绵软的躯体无声地瘫倒在地上，他完全没有感觉到那狠很地踢到他身上的穿着牛仔靴的最后一脚，甚至连牛仔靴子前面挺出的尖刺深深戳进他体侧的肌肤都没有做出任何反应。

不知过了多久，男人似乎已经感知不到任何肉体上的痛苦，恍惚中他的身体仿佛被轻轻抬起，升腾到半空中，并且平躺着进入了一个悠长黑暗的隧道。他的身体在隧道里飘忽着，穿行着，朝着前方透出光亮处缓缓地行进。

隧道中止了，他看到了蓝色的天空和镶嵌在天空中的白色云朵。一张有着金发的女人的脸从云层中浮现出来，女人从高空向下俯瞰着他，那熟悉的女人的脸上写满了无尽的忧伤，看着他的双眼中饱含着痛惜的表情。她在轻轻地呼唤着他，那声音显得遥远缥缈而不真实，

"Aaron，Aaron。"

顺着这呼唤声，Hotch吃力地将自己的目光对准那金发女人熟悉的脸，

"Haley？Harley?"他吃惊地问，

"嗨！Aaron。"女人的声音中掺杂着无助与无奈，显得有些哽咽，

"Haley，告诉我，我死了吗？"

"没有。Aaron。"

"可我以为我已经在...因为我看到了你，Haley，你在这里。"

"对不起，Aaron，你的时刻还没有到来，天堂的门还没有为你打开。"

"可Haley，我已经太疲惫了，这样下去我感到实在是太痛苦了，我觉得自己已经到了一定的极限，我想我很难继续无休止地承受这样的折磨。"

"不，Aaron，你不能！"Haley的声音突然变得尖利起来，她的脸上呈现出他熟悉的生气的表情，她那薄薄的嘴角向下绷紧了，气恼和急躁将她的额头上和嘴角边挤压出了几道深深的皱纹。

"Aaron，你不可以这样做，你还没有完成你的承诺。"

"我的承诺？"他不解地重复着，

"你对我临死前的承诺：我们的儿子，你答应我把他抚养大，让他快乐。"

"可是..."

"没有什么'可是'！Aaron。为了你的工作，你辜负了我， 你然后又放弃了我，你牵连了我，而后你又没能拯救我。现在你又要逃避你自己的痛苦而放弃我们的儿子，你是他世间唯一的父亲。"

"对不起，Haley，我从来没有一天不在为你的事在责怪我自己，这也是我为什么想和你相聚的原因。"

"可我要你留下来，为了Jack，为了我们的儿子。答应我，Aaron，我要你答应我，Aaron。"

"我,我答应你，Haley。"

"你发誓，Aaron，你发誓。"

"我发誓！我发誓！"他喃喃地吐出这几个字，他看到Haley的脸在云雾中渐渐隐去，

"不，Haley，别走！请你别走！"他有些绝望地喊到，

"再见！Aaron。别忘记你的誓言。"

Haley的脸顷刻在天空中消失得无踪无影，而他的身体则翻滚着在垂直地下落，顷刻之间他觉得他的身体坠入了冰冷的河水中。刺骨的河水冲刷着他的躯体，让他禁不住一阵颤栗，他醒了，睁开了眼睛。

男人给自己开了一瓶啤酒坐在女人原来坐的椅子上开始了他的小憩。女人穿上了半筒的橡皮靴，手上拎着黑色的胶皮水管，尽管想到这月的水费又会让他们感到心疼，她还是把水的流量开到最大，强大的水柱不停地冲刷着地上瘫倒在她脚下的男人。

冷水的冲击终于使地上的男人动了动，他苏醒过来。男人睁开眼，试图挣扎着牵动已经不听使唤的四肢，但一股冰冷的水注袭来，男人颤抖着将身体蜷曲起来试图抵御着寒冷的冲击，这个身材高大的男人此时躺在那里看上去显得异常的厣弱，但男人还是努力地睁大了双眼，那渐渐恢复了生气的褐色双眸正在积聚起一种具有穿透性的能量，男人目不转睛地注视着他上方持着橡皮管的女人，他打破了长久的沉默开口到，

"为什么？为什么你要这样做？"

"嘘，嘘，不要说话，我要把你冲洗干净，你看上去一团糟，简直脏透了。"女人的声音很轻柔，

"你看上去很文静，为什么你要做这些，伤害无辜的人？告诉我..."

女人将手中的水管对着Hotch的脸浇过去，强大的水柱将Hotch的下半句话冲了回去，Hotch被水猛地呛住剧烈地咳嗽起来，

"我说了，不要说话！"女人的声音没有扬高但变得异常冷酷和凶狠，

"你以为你裹上那笔挺的西装坐在那里趾高气扬，指手划脚，吆三喝五，一副主事的样子很了不起，即使到了今天你像条病狗一样瘫在那里还想审问我，"女人移开手中的水管，弯下腰朝着Hotch探下身，

"我对你说了，FBI，不要说话，闭上嘴！否则..."女人突然将穿着靴子的一只脚踏在了Hotch的脖颈上，看着脚下的男人因被截断了呼吸而脸色发紫张大了嘴，女人笑了，她移开了踩着的脚，将水管的水流对准了男人张开的嘴直灌下去，

"懂了吗？就这样，安静，不要说话，除非是求我饶了你。"

"Derek, 你知道那个大楼里的员工食堂每天中午有多少人在那儿吃饭吗？"

Gacia揉着一夜未睡有点红肿的眼睛有些抓狂地说，她顶着一头蓬松的红发，上面的发卡不知跑到了哪里去了，红发乱糟糟地堆在头上像是干草堆。

"我不知道，Gacia, 肯定不少，八百人？一千人？

"还好，在饭厅吃饭的人都是写字楼里各个公司发的饭卡，但加起来，周一至周五，平均每天两千一百人。我们还算运气，周五那天在饭厅吃饭的人最少，只有一千四百三十一人。"

"也就是说我们要去查一千四百三十人的饭卡的纪录。"Morgan说，

"我不管有多少人，不管怎样，宝贝，"

"我明白，我不吃不喝也要把所有吃饭的人都找出来。"Gacia说，

"也许不用，"Reid在一旁说，

"Gacia，饭厅里划卡的机器上有没有时间显示？" Reid问，

"我看一下，中彩了！有！"

"Hotch和律师是在十二点零两分时出现在地下饭厅进门处的监控屏幕上的。两人是在十二点三十七分时从饭厅走出去的。"Reid说，

"午餐时间是从十一点半开始到十四点，所以从理论上讲，我们只需要查从十一点半开始到十二点三十七分的餐卡，还可以减掉十二点三十分以后的划卡的人，"

"等等，让我看看，这是两段时间，从十一点半到十二点这个时段在餐厅划卡吃饭的人并不多，"Gacia说，

"那么还剩，还剩四百八十九人。"Gacia气馁地说，

"Gacia，饭厅的午餐牌价都是多少？"Rossi问，

"让我看看，餐厅供应的是工作套餐，一共有五种，总裁套餐，包括三文鱼沙拉头盘，红酒烩小牛肉主盘..."

"Gacia,我不想听你报菜谱，价钱，我要知道各种套餐的价钱。"

Rossi不耐烦地说，

"是，先生！有总裁套餐三十五点九美金，超豪华工作餐十五点九美金，豪华工作餐九点九美金，标准工作餐七点九美金，经济套餐五点九美金。"

"先开始查那些点了五点九美金经济套餐的人，然后再查七点九美金的人，我肯定我们的嫌犯就在点了这两个套餐的人当中。"Rossi说，

"马上，先生，一共有七十八人点了五点九美金的经济套餐，大多数集中在十二点以前，让我看看，这七十八人里只有四家公司发的饭卡，写字楼的物业，一家运输公司，一家清洁公司和一家服务公司。"

不等Rossi在开口讲话，Gacia已经开始接着说了，

"知道了，先生，查和出事的那家公司有牵连的公司。这样我们只剩下两家公司，十八个人。"

Rossi看着站在眼前的警长和他的下属， 上年纪的男人清了清嗓子，

"从以往嫌疑犯作案，实施绑架的手段来看，我们认为这很有可能是两个嫌疑人，比如说是一对夫妻协同作案。 我们正在寻找40岁到50岁之间的中年男人或女人，他们在和那家公司有服务性业务往来的公司里做着收入低下的蓝领工作，有可能是大楼的保安员，清洁工或者是其他服务性工种。但从前面几个案件中，嫌疑犯利用受害者的账号登录发辞职邮件这一点来看，嫌犯可能掌握一定的电脑技术背景，拥有着一些黑客的手段。"

"虽然嫌犯从事着低级的蓝领工作，而且从以受害者的名义写的辞职信上的用词来看，似乎所受的教育并不高，但实际上这个嫌疑人，或者说嫌疑人之一应该受过一定的高等教育，但从那辞职信上奇怪的表达法上来看，这个嫌犯可能是第一代新移民。" Reid接着说，

"白人，应该来自于东欧国家。我们都知道一些保洁公司为了节省人员工资费用，会经常地雇佣一些外来的非法移民，这些非法移民劳工没有社会保险号码，不会在公司正式的编制上出现。 所以这很可能就是我们从正式的人员编制上找不到嫌犯的原因。" Morgan说，

"他们在写字楼里无声无息地出没，默默地从事着不起眼的工作，更得不到别人的尊重，属于那些写字楼里并不存在的人。有可能生活中或工作中的一些偶然事件触发他们内心深处埋藏的暴力引线，比如说家人的去世，或者接二连三地在工作中遭到呵斥，谩骂，常年的积累往往一触即发，一发不可收拾。他们觉得他们被食物链的上层权威人士欺辱，尊严被践踏，于是实行报复。报复的手段就是事先看好目标，找准机会，对这些他们可以接触到的大人物老板们进行绑架，羞辱他们，用酷刑折磨他们，让这些权势人物往日的尊严丧失殆尽。直到嫌犯感到厌倦了，就会把受害者杀掉，或者受害者没能挺过酷刑，被折磨至死，他们就抛尸，再去寻找下一个目标。因为从来没有人把那些被害者和他们这一类人联系起来，他们作案的胆子越来越大，得手后感觉越来越刺激，再次下手都会继续寻找在他们眼里更加强势的人物作为他们的猎物。" Rossi继续说到，

"FBI显然是执法和权利的象征，而Hotchner探员是个典型的FBI老板，这就是他们为什么找上Hotchner探员的原因。" Rossi没有再说话，只是点点头。

"我们现在要做的只能是等你们的排查结果出来，我们会严阵以待的。"警长说，

"谢谢！让我们回去工作吧。"Morgan说，

"嘿，Rossi，你觉得我们还有多少时间？"Reid跟在Rossi后面问，

"我告诉你了，他还活着。我可以感觉得到。"Rossi看也没看Reid，生硬地说，

"我相信你，Rossi，只是已经过了五天了，准确地讲132个小时了，人的耐受力..."

"嘿！Reid，Reid，停下别说了，小子，别说了！你那些统计数据让我抓狂。"Morgan烦躁地说，

"Reid，我们现在不算时间，我们要做的是抓紧时间。"Rossi停下来转身看着Reid，命令到，

"去看看Gacia那边有什么进展，那十八个人查得怎样了。"

男人从墙上挂成一排的家什中挑选出了他最上手的物件。一条长长的两三公分宽的水牛皮鞭，中间扣眼一般等距离地镶了一颗颗三角型凸起的钢钉，仿佛是一排锯齿般的獠牙。他把皮鞭套在手上，摇了摇脖子，朝空中挥舞了一下，舒展着自己的筋骨。吃得酒足饭饱之后，他下一轮的热身运动又要开始了。

他已经摘下了带着的面具，裸脸出现在他的囚徒面前。此刻，他的囚徒如同屋檐下晾挂的猎物一样被吊起来，头垂在胸前，黑发耷拉在额头上，合着双眼。男人用空着的左手拍拍男人的脸颊，

"嗨，到点了，醒醒，睁睁眼。"

看到他的囚徒没有反应，他连续拍打着囚徒的脸颊，

"醒醒，FBI，戏开场了！"

被吊着的男人终于有了反应，他抬起了无比沉重的头，并睁开了眼。用了大约一分钟，男人才对准了焦距，他注视着行刑者，那目光是男人此时身体上唯一拥有能量的地方，

Hotch打量着面前狞笑着的陌生的裸脸，他盯着行刑者的目光中仍旧充满了蔑视，

"嗨！你把你的面具搞丢了吗？"Hotch声音虚弱但语调中却带着明显的嘲讽，

"你的名字是什么？你想正式介绍一下你自己吗？"

"你不需要知道我的名字，我只需要你记住我的脸就行了。"行刑者说，

"你想要什么？"

"你知道的很清楚我想要什么？我要你惨叫，要你哭喊着向我求饶，我想得到的东西就一定要得到的，而且我肯定会得到的，我相信你会让我满意的，FBI。"

"你这个变态的混蛋，你下地狱去吧！"Hotch诅咒到，

"你先请！FBI, 我保证会让你叫得像个婊子！"

男人凑近Hotch的脸狠狠地说。

他转头离开，走出离Hotch几步之遥，突然转过身来，他猛然地扬起持着皮鞭的手臂，咬牙切齿地朝着Hotch的身上凶狠地抽过来。皮鞭呼啸着抽打在Hotch的身上，那獠牙一样的钉齿嵌进了皮肉里，男人让皮鞭在Hotch身上稍加停留，然后猛地将皮鞭抽了回去，那皮鞭上的钉刺如同翻土犁地一般将长长一条的皮肉生生撕裂翻开，Hotch真真切切地听到从自己喉咙里发出的一声凄厉的惨叫。紧接着又一记皮鞭抽在他那裸露的肌肤上，钉刺又将他的躯体上划出一条长长的血槽，鲜血随之喷涌而出。

Hotch听到了自己发出一声又一声的惨痛叫喊。他的身体在皮鞭不停的袭击下颤栗着，抽搐着，他的神经和大脑此时除了反应和纪录他躯体上连续承受着的剧烈疼痛，已经丧失了控制自身的功能，不再能够把持自己。

痛苦的叫喊和呻吟，这种人在极端痛苦中的下意识反应虽不能减轻人所承受的痛苦，但的确能分散掉人对自身痛苦的一部分感知和注意力。

Hotch清楚地看到那行刑者在他连续的惨叫声中变得异常的兴奋，那一对男女双双露出了心满意足的淫笑。Hotch感到一阵强烈的羞耻，自己不自觉流露出来的脆弱不堪，让魔鬼得到了极大的满足，他让魔鬼战胜了自己，他丧失了对自身的掌控，他的尊严由此丧失殆尽。这巨大的耻辱感吞噬着他的心，似乎比他肉体上承受的痛苦来得更加猛烈。他的惨叫声渐渐变成了隐忍的呻吟，他的躯体似乎也超越了承受的极限，当黑暗降临时，他欣然地让黑暗包裹住他，将他拖走，拖到一个没有痛苦的世界里。

"Gacia,为什么用了那么长时间？"Rossi声音里带着明显的不满，

"先生，我，我查了所有十八个人的饭卡，我查了三遍，所有这十八个人里没有一个有作案的可能，因为我还查了他们下午的出勤卡，他们那天下午全都在上班，没人离开。"

"那么，查那些点了七点九美金套餐的人。"Rossi说，

"我已经开始查了，除掉和这家公司没有关系的那些公司发的饭卡，一共要排查五十八个人。"

"我不管要查多少人。"Rossi有些恼怒地说，

"我知道，先生，我正在查，可能，可能还要一点儿时间。"

"嗨，Gacia,你说你查了下午的出勤卡，为什么你不先把..."Reid说，Gacia打断了Reid，

"天才，你是对的，我应该从一开始就先把出勤卡和饭卡交叉排查，该死！该死！我怎么会这么蠢。" Gacia用手中抓着的笔使劲地敲打着自己的脑袋，

"嘿，宝贝女孩，不要慌！你会找到这个混蛋的，不要慌！沉住气！"Morgan说，

"你是对的，Derek。不要慌！我是神奇女孩，我会把那个狗娘养的揪出来，我会的！"Gacia咬牙切齿地说，双手麻利地敲打着键盘，

"我找到了五个人，四个男人一个女人，他们下午都没有上班。"

"找到那四个男人！"Rossi说，

"等等，你们说嫌犯可能是东欧人，可这四个人里没有一个东欧的姓氏。那个女人，那个女人也不是，没有有东欧姓氏的。"

"不管有没有东欧人，都要查。"Rossi说，

"等等，等等，"Gacia盯着屏幕，

"那个女人的卡刷了两次，要了两份套餐，不是她的胃口特别大，就是..."

"她还给另外一个人买了一份。"Reid说，

"也许一个没有社会保险的移民也没有公司发的饭卡。"Rossi说，

"Reid，JJ，"Morgan吩咐到，

"去找这个女人谈谈。"

女领班惊讶地看着面前一男一女两位FBI探员，

"Abbie，她今天不当班，Abbie在我们这儿一周工作四天，我想她还在其他的地方也打工。"

"在什么地方？"

"这个，我们并不清楚。"

"这个Abbie是个什么样的人，她最近有没有什么反常的举动？"JJ问，

"Abbie，她做了什么违法的事吗？"女领班不解地问，

"我们只是想了解一下她的情况。"Reid说，

"Abbie是个好雇员。不像其他那些女人，喜欢搬弄是非，总是在一旁嚼舌偷懒。Abbie是个非常安静的女人，她平时一声不响，非常本分，是个老实勤恳做事的人。我很难想像得出她会做出什么非法的事情来。"

"这个Abbie有家吗？她结婚了吗？"

"我不知道，我们这里有很多打工的人，我们没有时间去打听每个人的个人生活。"

"确切地讲，你对Abbie的一切并不熟悉？"JJ问，

"就像我告诉你们的，我们不可能对每一个人的情况都了解。我只知道每次碰到Abbie，她总是很有礼貌，总是笑咪咪的。等等，对了，好像有一次她说起假期到La Vegas去举行婚礼，"

"我们并没有找到她的婚姻状况，你知道她的丈夫是个什么样的人吗？"

"不知道。她提起结婚的事，我们当时并没有在意，你们见到Abbie就会知道，她人长得并不出众，而且超重，又早已过了结婚的年龄，所以我们没人把她的话当真。等等，"女领班回头看着身边走过的一个黑人女工，

"嘿，Nikkie，你知道Abbie有丈夫吗？"

黑人女工停下来，

"Abbie的丈夫？那个打扫卫生的东欧人？Abbie说他是她丈夫，我们都不信。那个东欧人比Abbie要年轻，长的满帅的，不知怎么会看上Abbie，也许是为了身份。只是那男人眼里总露着点儿凶光，让人看了觉得不舒服。"

"Aaron,Aaron,Aaron，不做交易的Aaron，瞧瞧你，我真为面前的你感到惋惜，就像你前妻说的，你总是想做个英雄，可看看你现在的这副样子，你只不过是个肉体凡胎。"

这个他永远忘记不了的声音从他头顶上传来，他抬眼望去，那张挂着邪恶笑容的脸在他上方晃动着，

"Foyet？不，你已经死了。"

"没错，你把我杀死了，记得吗？过渡执法，公报私仇。FBI怎么能对这么明显的滥用武力不加追究。"

"那是你应得的下场。"

"我想你杀死我不光是为你的前妻报仇。"

"你还威胁我的儿子，我不会因为杀死你而感到内疚。"

"你当然不会。Aaron。"那张狞笑的脸凑得更近了，并且压低了声音，

"你杀死了我，就永远不会有人知道那天晚上在你家里究竟都发生了些什么。"

"你是个畜生，魔鬼，你为你所做的得到了应有的惩罚。"

"这惩罚还因为我挑战了你的尊严，你失去了你看得比生命还重要的荣誉和骄傲。可怜的Aaron，骄傲的Aaron，你就是不能忍受被别人打败战胜的事实。"

"你没有打败我，而我最终战胜了你。"

"我没有打败你吗？Aaron，也许你只是欺骗你自己，你只是不愿意承认而已。难道承认自己是个平凡的人，就此服输，服软，对你来说就这么难吗？"

"我不会和魔鬼做交易，不会向魔鬼服输。"

"那么，骄傲的Aaron, 你会继续为你的骄傲付出代价。"

Foyet的脸慢慢隐去，换成了另一张冷酷的男人的脸，

"求我，现在张嘴说还不晚，说话，求我饶了你。"男人托住他的腮帮，并把脸贴近他的脸，

"下地狱去吧！"他回答到，随之一阵巨大的痛苦袭来，他重新坠入到万丈的深渊之中。

简陋的一室公寓收拾得很干净整齐，所有的东西都归置得井然有序。

"嘿！我们刚刚找到了本月的最佳主妇奖的得主，JJ，你肯定我们找对了人家吗？"Reid说，

"喔！也许我们还找到了本年度最佳员工奖的得主，看看这些，"JJ朝打开的碗橱努努嘴，

"这个文静的最佳员工是个贼，瞧这些茶叶，咖啡，消毒液，我敢肯定是她从那家公司顺手牵羊拿回家的，这大概够他们一家用上一年的。"

"伙计们，我想我们找到了我们的嫌犯，"Morgan从卫生间里拿着一大瓶麻醉剂走出来，

"但看样子，他们并没有在他们的老巢作案。"Morgan掏出了电话，没等他按键，电话突然响了，让Morgan小小地吃了一惊，

"Gacia？"

"很诡异是吧？我知道你要打给我，这就是心有灵犀。"

"好了，你又找到什么线索了？我们在她登记的住址什么也没发现。"

"Abbie的父亲十个月前去世了，她父亲有一个木屋，我查了那个木屋的地址，那木屋在郊外，就在那家公司上下班必经的公路的第一个出口处五公里远的地方，很偏僻，周围没有人家。"

"把地址发给我，我们马上就赶过去。"

"Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping in,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence."

那歌声是如此的轻柔，歌者时而是在悄声呼唤，时而又在喃喃地低吟。但这显得空灵缥缈的歌声却有着很强的渗透力，这歌声悄悄地潜入了他的梦中，纠缠着他，打扰着他的安眠。

那张熟悉的邪恶的脸从他头顶上方探过来，

"你知道他们马上就会杀了你，Aaron, 这就是他们为什么要放这首歌的原因。他们会在歌声中杀了你，然后你就会和前几位一样，被扔进大海。"

他疲惫极了，根本不想加以理睬，只想就这样安静地睡下去。

"你想知道他们为什么这么快就要把你杀掉吗？因为他们厌倦了，你和其他人一样，在这场游戏中并没有表现得有多么的出类拔萃。不同的是在他们的纪录中，他们征服了一个FBI探员。Aaron Hotchner探员，一个内敛不露声色，喜欢掌控全局的人，一个不顾后果，不惜代价，想充当救世英雄的人。他们刚刚征服了一个看上去不可征服的人"

"我知道你不是真的，你给我滚开！"他怒斥到，

"我不是真的，可他们要杀掉你却是真的。"带着几分得意，那张狰狞的脸凑近了他，

"我猜你大概还在盼着你的队员来解救你，可惜他们来不了了，就算是来了也太迟了，就像你曾经来晚了一样。" Foyet的脸上绽露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容，他压低了声音，像在宣告一个秘密，

"Aaron，你马上就要来和我会合了。

那幻象消失了。但歌声却在循环反复个不停，他感觉到自己似乎已经能够和着乐声娴熟地重复那些歌中的词句，

"Hello darkness, my old friend,

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision softly creeping in,

Left its seeds while I was sleeping,

And the vision that was planted in my brain

Still remains

Within the sound of silence."

突然，一阵噪杂和吵嚷将音乐的旋律搅乱，歌声因此变得断断续续。一连串急促沉重的脚步接二连三地踏在咯吱作响的陈旧的木地板上，仿佛整座房子都随之颤动，音乐在人们声嘶力竭的叫喊声中嘎然而止。

一张有着黑发的女人的脸出现在他的面前，

"Prentiss，你在这里做什么？"他不解地问，

"不，我不是..."那女人说到，

"当然，这当然不是真的。"他叹了口气对自己说，

一张上了年纪的男人的脸出现在他脸的上方，那熟悉的脸上此刻写满了焦虑，

"Rossi？"他不相信地问，

"是我，Hotch，"那男人温热的双手扶住了他的双肩，他不相信眼前出现的影像，轻轻对自己摇摇头，

"不。"

"看着我！Aaron。是我，Dave，我在这儿，是真的！"

"还不算晚。"他轻轻地舒了口气，在那上年纪的男人的臂膀中沉沉地睡了过去。

除了各种仪器轻微地发出有节奏的声响外，屋子里显得静悄悄的。上了年纪的男人一个人坐在椅子上专注而又耐心地守护着。尽管带着老大的不情愿，那一群充满焦虑和担心的年轻男人和女人们还是被他以半劝说，半命令的方式轰走了，只有他一个人留了下来。因为他心里很清楚，床上的人醒来后最不希望的就是被当成众人关照的中心。

床上的男人睡得很沉，那男人仿佛是结束了一场漫长而艰辛的战役，从生死的战场上归来，伤痛和疲惫把他拖入了长久的昏睡之中。因为他昏睡的时间已经远远超过了医生事先的预料，这多少让上年纪的男人感到有些担心，他禁不住几次出去找到医生询问。

"不用担心，他的身体正在调节恢复中，他可能只是需要更多的睡眠来补养。"医生和护士每每这样宽慰他。

终于，躺在床上的男人动了一动，他正在慢慢醒来。上年纪的男人轻轻舒了一口气，他站起身来，凑到了床边上。男人苏醒的过程显得如此的缓慢，他似乎被一张无形的网纠缠住，几经挣扎才吐出一声低低的呻吟，撩起沉重的眼帘，室内的灯光明显地让他感到刺眼，他又将眼睛合上，然后用了大约一分钟的时间才适应了室内的光线，重新慢慢睁大了双眼。

"嗨！"上年纪的男人关注地看着苏醒过来的男人，他没有问"你感觉好吗？"也没有说"欢迎你归来。"等等诸如此类的话，他只是简单地和对方打了个招呼，就和平时两人见面一样。

"嗨！"床上的男人回答到，并没有料到自己发出的声音是如此的微弱，他更没能看到自己那张在黑发和白被单衬托下的脸是多么的惨白。而上年纪的男人听到了，也早就看到了，但是他并没有在自己的面目表情上流露出来。床上的男人又微微合上了双眼，似乎在积蓄力量，当他重新睁开眼注视着面前站立着的上年纪的男人时，他的目光比刚睁开的时候显得有神，

"你们抓到他们了吗？"他问到，

"抓到了。"上年纪的男人回答，

"两个都抓到了吗？"

"是的。"

"活着抓到的吗？"

"是的。"

"很好！"床上的男人点点头，似乎几句话已经耗尽了他的全部气力，

"谢谢！"他耳语般地喃喃到，然后又重新闭上了双眼，昏睡过去。

上年纪的男人觉得如释重负，似乎一阵倦意夹杂着睡意也朝他袭来，他最后打量了一眼床上陷入昏睡中的男人，转身走出了病房。

有人在忙着收拾，有人在忙着搬运，此时的办公室显得嘈杂而凌乱，即使没有忙于打包装箱的几个人也被这乱哄哄的气氛影响到了。两女一男扔下了手里的活计，凑在了一起，坐在桌边冷眼地看着他们一男一女的两个同事因为换部门换位置在清理各自的办公桌。他们的眼神让那两个搬家者感到芒刺在身，只是那显得有城府的中年黑发女人没有流露出一点儿的不自在，倒是那年轻男人已经在同事探照灯般目光的照射下开始有些手忙脚乱。

巧克力肤色的男人从楼梯上走下来，路过正在忙活的中年女人，

"嘿！祝贺你！"他说到，但语气中明显地缺乏应有的热情。

"谢谢！"女人只是淡淡地回答了一句，并没有抬头去看巧克力肤色的男人一眼。对她来讲，得到提升，取代Strauss，是一个迟到的升迁，是她应得的，她并不觉得理亏。

巧克力肤色的男人晃动着肩膀走到那年轻的男人面前，那年轻的男人窘迫地抬起头看着他，

"嘿！Morgan。"巧克力肤色的男人点点头，手里玩弄着手机，

"Brendan，你现在就搬走吗？"他问到，

年轻的男人尴尬地支吾着，

"调，调令，调令上要求我明天就去白领犯罪部门报到。"

"哦，我知道了。"Morgan拖长了声音说，

"你的新部门急需要你开展工作。"

"Morgan，不用担心，如果结案需要我做什么的话..."

Morgan打断了Brendan的话，

"这是你父亲告诉你的吗？'不用担心'？当然，你当然不用担心..."

"Morgan！"Rossi的声音从楼梯上传来，

"什么？Rossi。"Morgan没好气地问，

"如果你没忘，我们现在有不少的事需要马上做，"Rossi同时指点着楼下那凑在一起的两女一男，

"还有你们，JJ，Gacia, Reid，你们每个人的结案报告整理好没有？别忘了听证会就在下周一。"

Morgan转身上了楼，用力把自己的办公室门摔上，Gacia乖乖地站起身来溜走了，JJ和Reid也各自回到了自己的电脑前。

Rossi注视着楼下的每个人各回原位，他转身朝自己的办公室走，

"Rossi，"Blake上楼跟过来，

"Rossi，我很...，关于听证会，不管怎样，我也参与了这个案子，而且我仍就在BAU..."

"不用担心！Blake。哦，对了，恭喜你了，老板！"

厚实沉重的木门被吱呀地一声推开了，然后又在悄悄走进来的人的身后伴着沉闷的一声合上了。主持听证会的人们不约而同地瞥了一眼中途走进来的人，又互相交换了一个眼神，而面对听证人员坐着的一排人中，除了一个书生气十足的年轻人，没有人转过头去看走进来的人。几个并排坐着的人着装严谨，全部一脸严肃地盯着对面正襟危坐，如同审判官一样的听证人员。

书生气十足的年轻人看到来人，嘴角上不由地浮上了一个不易察觉的释然的微笑。来人的目光与年轻书生充满期待的目光相遇，他表情凝重，只是微微点了点头向年轻人示意，就选择在后面靠近走道的一个座位上坐了下来。

"Morgan探员，"

"是的，先生。"巧克力肤色的男人正色地回答到，

"关于被害人公司的执行总裁对你侮辱性语言的投诉，你有什么解释要做吗？"

"没有，先生。我想我当时是在压力下情绪有些失控，我已经对此向执行总裁先生道过歉了。"

"你的确是道过歉了，但Morgan探员，你应该懂得损害已经造成了，你过火的言行不仅是对当事人造成了伤害，而且更是对局里的形象和名誉造成了严重的影响和损害。"

"对此我感到非常遗憾。"Morgan看着对面的人，干巴巴地说到

"你应该感到遗憾。Morgan探员。探员们，你们加入调查局都发过誓，要'服务与保护'，我希望你们真正理解'服务与保护'的所涵盖的真正含义。"

"我们非常清楚我们所承诺的'服务与保护'的含义，先生。"Morgan回答到，声音稍稍扬高了一点，

"但你们在处理这起案件的过程中并没有做到你们的承诺。你们在办案过程中表现出来的拖沓，无能，你们对待纳税人粗暴无理的态度，都说明你们并没有尽到你们的职责。对此你们还有什么解释要做吗？"

"对不起，这一点请允许我来回答。"刚刚走进来的男人从后面的座位上站起身来。前面背对着他坐着的几个人同时朝他回过头去，目光中有惊讶也有释然。没有理会他同事们的目光，男人试图掩盖住他步履中的蹒跚，缓慢而沉着地走上前来。

"Aaron Hotchner。从原则上讲，我才是这个案子BAU的负责人。"

"我们知道你的情况，Hotchner探员，你难道不应该在医院休养吗？"

"我很好，我认为我有义务和责任出席这个听证会。因为从整个案件的处理过程来讲，是我一手接理的这个案件，而且是我作为BAU的领队开始着手处理调查的。Morgan探员因为伤病，只是从后半程才开始介入。所以说我应该是这个案件的主要负责人和责任人。而不是Morgan探员。"

"这样说很公平。Hotchner探员。那么关于这个案件的调查你有什么要补充的吗？"

"这个案件比较复杂，确实花费了很长的时间才得以侦破。因为我们没能在短期内破案，抓获罪犯，使得被害者的数量增加，这的确是非常令人遗憾的事实。"

"那么，Hotchner探员，在你看来，是什么使得你们进展缓慢，拖延了破案的速度？"

"首先，这并不是BAU团队缺乏正确的服务态度和保护意识而拖延了办案，而是因为我们在办公室这个设定的犯案区间，先入为主地确定了罪犯的犯罪动机，并且划定了寻找罪犯的范围。我们被自己错误的动机分析，错误的嫌犯侧写误导了，因此拖延了破案，对此，作为BAU的首席分析员和领队，我愿意承担主要责任。"

"那么，Hotchner探员，为什么会有这种情况发生呢？为什么BAU团队会错得如此离谱呢？"

"我们都知道侧写是一门科学，但这门分析型的科学不同于医学，解剖学等其他科学，不同于血型和DNA的验证，我们对人性的缺失和阴暗面的分析远远没有机器测验出正确血型和DNA来的准确。因为我们所启动的分析机器是我们人类的大脑，会存在分析的局限性，会发生结论的偏差性。"

听证会的主持人抬眼默默地打量着面前站立的男人，他知道面前的男人曾经是个律师，而他发现这个男人居然在今天仍旧保持着他的律师派头和腔调，"可恶的律师！"主持人在心里暗暗骂了一句，然后开了腔，

"Hotchner探员，你是说BAU犯这种错误是理所当然的？"

"这不是我想表明的，我想说明的只是我们也会犯错误。"

"而你们的错误会产生代价，Hotchner探员，血的代价。"

"的确如此。对此我愿意作为领队承担责任。"

Hotch的话音刚落， 一直沉默地坐在那里的Brendan Richmont突然站了起来，插话进来，

"先生，先生，"

他的举动让包括Hotch在内的所有人都一愣，而最为吃惊的是坐在后面旁听席上的助理局长Richmont。

"我是Brendan Richmont探员，我从都到尾都参与了此案的调查，我希望就Hotchner探员的话补充几点。"

主持人朝远处坐着的助理局长看了一眼，

"好吧，Richmont探员，你有什么要补充的。"

"我们在办案初期判断失误，走了不少的弯路，这也是我们集体的结论和失误，不能归罪于某一个人。我不确定我们当初是否可以避免这样的错误，但我们确实在Hotchner探员的带领下重新进行思考，矫正和甄别。我认为有一个环节在听证中被漏掉了，那就是在西雅图警局断定案子已经破了，要求BAU中止调查的时候，我们仍旧没有放弃调查。正因为我们的坚持，我们才抓到了真凶。如果我们当初好大喜功，接受局里对我们错误的嘉奖，并停止调查，那么凶犯今天仍然逍遥法外。那么，可想而知，有多少无辜的生命..."

"Richmont探员，你的观点我们记下了，"主持人匆忙地打断了Brendan的话，

"我需要阐明一点，今天的听证会不是为了找出责任者来怪罪，承担责任，目的是要澄清问题。我们都清楚真正的罪犯是谁，谁应该为所做的一切受到惩罚。我们也非常清楚BAU团队在此案的调查过程中所付出的努力，特别是Hotchner探员你所经历的一切。所以，如果没有其他的问题的话，我想我们今天就到这里吧。"

说完，主持人自己先站起了身。

如释重负的几个人在听证会的听证人员都走出去后才先后站起了身。

"嗨！你好吗？你的医生知道你跑到这里来充当辩护律师的角色吗？"Rossi拍着Hotch的肩头问，

"千万别告诉他，我没有吃他开的止痛药。"Hotch微笑着回答。

"嘿，伙计，"Morgan将一只手臂搭上了Brendan的肩头，

"你确定你不想留在BAU吗？我们可以给你留个位置。"

"我还是服从调动去抓白领犯罪吧。我想加上今天的听证会，我已经成功地让我父亲对我刮目相看了。"

Bendan做了一个鬼脸。

尽管来人的刻意造访出乎主人的意料，但主人也丝毫没有表现出要热情招待的样子。显然客人来得不是时候。

上年纪的男人看着比自己年轻的男人在匆忙地收拾行装。尽管家中缺少女主人的操持，这个家仍旧打理得井然有序，而客人则把这归功于男主人一丝不苟的完美强迫症。

男人打开收拾整齐的衣橱，拿出几件熨烫平整的衬衫放进不大的旅行袋里。

"有什么事吗？Dave？"男主人甚至没有抬头看一眼客人，他有点不尽人情地问。

事实是Hotch感到多少有点不自在，他心里非常清楚Rossi只是不放心他，才不打招呼径直跑到他家里来察看他的情况。

"我希望你是收拾东西回医院疗养，或者找了个地方去休假。" Rossi没有理会Hotch的问题，反问到。

"西雅图。我要去西雅图。"Hotch说着继续朝包里放着衣物。

"为什么？Hotch，你去西雅图做什么？"Rossi惊讶地扬起眉，西雅图也许是Hotch现在最不应该去的地方。

"你知道，Dave，那个律师，我的同学，我没能参加他的葬礼，我想去看看他的妻子和孩子，他有三个女儿，Rossi。"

"Hotch，你不会又为他的死怪罪自己吧？"

"不，我当时失去了知觉，不可能救他。但是今天我活着，而他没有。"

"Hotch，你知道你当时离死神有多么近吗？"

"我知道。但你们救了我，而他却没有我的运气。"

"Hotch..."

"听我说，Dave，他其实才是侦破这个案子的真正英雄。是他先发现了事情有蹊跷，在所有的人，包括警方都认定是自杀的情况下，他却怀疑自杀的真实性，而且他冒着得罪雇主的风险一再坚持，找到我帮忙，但没想到的是他却因此失去了生命。也可以说他是因为我连带被害的。"

"上帝呵！Hotch，让你自己喘口气吧！为什么你总是如此？喜欢翻来覆去地折磨自己，让自己良心不安。Hotch，你真的需要去看心理医生了。"

"不用担心，Dave，局里把我要看的心理医生都找好了。我会去的，等我从西雅图回来之后。"

"你知道吗？我跟你一起去，Hotch，我和你一起去西雅图。"Rossi气呼呼地说。

"什么？你开玩笑？Dave。"

"你看到我在笑吗？Hotch。"

"可这太可笑了，你要当我的保姆吗？我告诉你我很好。身体上，精神上都很好。我不需要你的看护。"

"听着，Hotch，第一，我不相信你这些"都很好"的鬼话，第二，我并没有也不需要征得你的同意。第三，我自己付我自己的机票钱。"

Hotch无奈地看着Rossi，看到Rossi没有丝毫松动的可能，Hotch只好耸耸肩，

"好吧！Dave, 如果你非坚持的话。我也不能阻止你上飞机。"

"我倒希望我能阻止你上飞机，Hotch，明天，我们明天走，我需要收拾行李。"

"听着，Rossi，我不会去很久的，只需要两三天。"

"你可以愿意呆多久就呆多久，条件是我陪着你。"

警长拿着电话沉默了足足有两分钟，他在思忖，这个不期而至的来电和来电人的请求在他看来确实是有点突兀和不符合常理，至少在他二十年的警察生涯中这要求多少有点不太寻常。并不是说这要求违反了有关的规定和程序，从规定和程序上来讲也算合情合理，但提出要求的对方却让他不可思议。但警长觉得自己确实很难拒绝对方的要求，想到此人在过去的日子里所经历的种种，他甚至觉得自己愧对了他，不管对方的要求在他看来多么不可理解，但警长还是决定满足他。

"好吧，Hotchner探员，我来安排。"警长终于开口了，

"谢谢，警长。"

"你，你认为你需要多长时间？Hotchner探员。"警长有点吞吞吐吐地问到，

"不需要太长的时间。"

"好吧，就这样说定了。"

"谢谢！"

"不必客气。哦，顺便说一句，很高兴知道你这么快就康复了，Hotchner探员。"

"谢谢。再见，警长。" Hotch挂上了电话。

Rossi坐在一边始终一言未发地乜斜着眼看着Hotch。看着Hotch终于满意地将手机揣在衣兜里，抬眼看着他等待他发问，Rossi仍旧蹬着他没说话，Hotch只好开口问到，

"那么，Dave，你有什么问题要问吗？"

"不！"Rossi面无表情地看着Hotch摇摇头。

"好吧！那，Rossi你想说些什么吗？"

"针对什么说些什么？Hotch。"Rossi摆出一副明知故问的样子，朝Hotch摊了摊双手，

"我不知道，我想你想对我说些什么。"Rossi的态度让Hotch有点无可奈何，

"让我想想，就你刚才打给警长的电话说点儿什么？我想还是算了吧。"

"算了，Dave，我知道你想说点什么，我听着呢。"

"你想让我说些什么？Hotch，我终于明白了你来西雅图的目的。探望了天使之后再去访问魔鬼。我把分析你这样做的功课留给你未来的心理医生。我只想知道你确定你要做的事吗？"

"确定。"Hotch未加丝毫犹豫地回答，

"好吧，既然你已经决定了，那我们还等什么？让我们走吧。去把这件事干了，其他的留给以后。"说完，Rossi领先径直朝门口走去。

听到看守说"你有访客了。"被访的犯人一时有点摸不着头脑，他并没有期待任何的来访者，原因是他唯一认识的人在隔壁关押着，如果不算上那些死在他手里的人，他不认识任何人，没有和其他任何人有紧密的接触和联系。

"我的律师吗？"他充满希望地问，因为这毕竟是在美国，即使他请不起律师，他也会有一个律师为他出庭。

看守掩饰不住一脸的厌恶，看着他冷冷地说，"不是。"

身上挂着的沉重的脚链和手铐让他不能正常快速行走，他有些蹒跚地跺着碎步走进会见室。看到那两个身着深色正装的男人，开始的一瞬间，他并没有认出那个高个，显得气宇轩昂的男人，这个人他显然认识，打过交道，但在他的记忆里这个男人显然不是面前的这副摸样。楞了一会儿，犯人咧开嘴笑了。

"FBI，我差点没认出你来。真想不到是你来看我。你想我了吗？"挂着猥琐的笑容，犯人开口说到，因为多日的囚禁，他说话的腔调里夹杂着明显的外国口音。

Hotch冷冷地注视着他，没有开口，

"你真是很运气，FBI，你的哥们晚到一个小时，我就把你了结了。"

"我想你是把你的运气都用完了。"Hotch说，

"我也找到了不少乐子，你是其中一个，我也算是尽兴了。"

"不用担心，你会享受到很多新乐趣的，在监狱里。"Hotch加重了后面的几个字的语气。

犯人耸耸肩，满不在乎地说，

"没关系，毕竟是在美国监狱里，我还可以享受一下美国监狱的健身房。"

"你错了。"Hotch说，他翻开了手中的卷宗，

"你将会为你在你国家所犯下的反人类罪遭到起诉，经过美国的司法系统批准，你将会被遣送回你的国家受审。"

犯人嘴角的笑容消失了，

"你在虚张声势？你在吓唬我？"

Hotch盯着他那大惊失色的脸摇了摇头，

"可惜不是。"

"你想要什么？FBI,让我跟你们合作？交代我犯的其他罪行？我可以做到，我可以给你你们想要的任何东西，只要你告诉我，我们来谈个交易。"

"对你来讲太糟了，我从来都不做交易。"Hotch义正词严地说，

"那么你想要什么？你为什么来这里？"

"看到你得到你应有的惩罚，而且想告诉你，对你的惩罚只是刚刚开始。"

Hotch转身向门外走去。

监狱生活似乎对女人很有益，至少她身上的坠肉少掉了好几磅。她坐在那里，脸上仍旧带着她那迷惑人的羞却表情，两只手的手指纠缠在一起，神经质地绞动着。在几分钟的沉默后，她开口了，声音很轻柔，

"Hotchner探员，"她清楚地记着他的名字，

"你是个好人，我在办公室碰到你那天就看出，你不仅很英俊，而且有副好心肠。"

她低下头，似乎在掩饰她的羞涩，

"对不起，我很抱歉！"

"对那些被你们杀害的人来讲太晚了。而且'抱歉'是远远不够的。"

"我并不对他们的死感到抱歉。"女人抬起头，似乎感到被冒犯，

"你不为你的罪行反悔吗？"

"不。"女人咬牙切齿地说，

"为什么？我的问题是'为什么'？为什么你要帮助你丈夫做这些。"

"因为我恨他们，那些人，他们该去死。而我爱我丈夫，他也爱我。"

门打开了。

"Griffin医生？你？"看到应声来开门的人，登门来访的病人只问了一声就愣住了，惊讶，愤怒，和警觉一时间在他那张常常不露声色的脸上一一展现出来。

"Hotchner探员。你总是很准时。请进。"

"我想应该先弄清楚，我是该叫你Linden医生，还是Griffin医生？"

医生微微一笑，

"两者都可以， Hotchner探员，Griffin是我中间的名字，我母亲娘家的姓。是我要求局里给了你这个名字和地址。"

"为什么？"

"因为我不肯定你还愿意登门，愿意让我做你的心理医生。"

"我恐怕你的推断是正确的。再见！Linden医生。"Hotch说完转身要走，

"等等，Hotchner探员，请听我解释，如果我的解释还不能说服你，你完全可以要求局里给你推荐其他的心理医生。我请求你先听我解释。"

Hotch跨进门，打量着诊室，

"这其实是我以前同事的诊室，我让他借给我的。"医生把Hotch让到了那张三人沙发上，

"我可以给你准备些咖啡或者是茶吗？Hotchner探员。"

"我在等着听你解释。Linden医生。"

医生尴尬地点点头，

"当然。"他在Hotch对面坐了下来，他清了清嗓子，

"鉴于我们上次合作不是非常愉快和成功，所以..."

"合作？Linden医生，你把你对我上次的治疗过程称为'合作'。好像我们在一起合作一个科研项目。当然，从某种意义上来讲，对你来说我确实是你的一个研究项目。但我并不清楚你这个研究项目的目的是什么呢？"

"对不起！Hotchner探员，是我表达的问题。我从来没有把你当作一个研究对象。"

"没有吗？"

"我只是在做我的工作，Hotchner探员，就像你做你的工作一样，我们都希望把自己的工作做好。但我必须承认，我上次对你的治疗并不能算作成功。"

"但你仍旧决定接手我，把我作为你的病人？你似乎对我个人投入了太大的兴趣。"

医生苦笑了一下，

"Rossi探员曾经警告我，让我离你远一点。我知道Rossi探员还特地为你对我做了背景调查。"

"但你仍旧对我这个病人感兴趣？"

"听着，Hotchner探员，我有一些忏悔要做，"

"关于？"

"我的妻子和女儿，"

"她们难道不是死于海啸吗？"

"她们是死于海啸，只是没有人知道，那会儿我没有和她们在一起，是因为我骗我妻子说要独自一人去拍几张寺庙的照片，打发她们去海边晒日光浴，实际上我去和一个头天晚上约好的泰国妓女幽会。我并没有杀死我妻子和女儿，但是是我让她们去送死的。"

"你曾经杀死过别的人吗？Linden医生。"Hotch冷酷地问，

医生无可奈何地摇摇头，

"Hotchner探员，我不是Hannibal医生。我倒真希望自己能有他的技能，我不是指他杀人的技能，而是他诊病和烹饪的技能。"

医生撇了撇嘴，

"更何况我信奉佛教，我吃素，不吃肉食。"

"这并没有解释清楚你为什么会对我的案例表现出特别的兴趣？"

"Rossi探员应该跟你提到过一个芝加哥的卧底警探，他曾是一个非常优秀的探员，曾经因为创伤后应激综合症接受过我大约一年的治疗，但是我想我并没能帮他走出阴影，他后来因心理问题被劝提前退休了，他失去了工作，没有了收入，在退役三年后的一天晚上开枪自杀了。作为他的心理医生，警察局通知了我，想听听我对他自杀的分析，我则一口咬定这个前探员非常坚强，已经在我的帮助下摆脱了心理阴影，所以不可能自杀，只可能是他曾经卧底的黑社会实施报复，派杀手杀害了他。但警察局也没能找到他被杀的证据，所以他的死一直是个悬案。"

"实际上你完全可以肯定他是自杀的，因为他一直没有摆脱他的心理阴影，而你作为他的心理医生是非常失败的？"

"我也只是这样推测。他没有留下任何遗嘱，当然，他在世上也没有亲人。我实际上并不能百分百肯定他是自杀还是他杀，我只是不想让自己因为他的死背上沉重的负疚感，影响我在业界的名声，才再三强调他杀的可能性。"

Hotch站起身来，

"我知道了，那个警探，他才是你坚持要做我心理医生的原因，"

Hotch朝门口走去，没有朝呆坐在椅子上的医生看一眼，

"Linden医生，我认为你也许找错了救赎的对象。"

"喔，BAU的'男人之夜'。看看谁在这儿？居然连Reid博士都出来喝上一杯。"Rossi打趣到，

"没想到吧？"Morgan说，他的目光越过人群，

"嗨？Brendan，伙计，我们在这儿。"Morgan朝走过来的Brendan挥着手，

"Morgan是今晚的召集者，那么，聚会的理由是什么呢？"Hotch微笑着问，

"什么时候出来潇洒还需要理由？"

"这就是Gacia追着我问的时候我告诉她的。周末了，男孩们需要聚一聚。"

"Morgan, 你称Rossi是男孩？还有Hotch？甚至你都老的超过了男孩年龄的界定。" Reid说，

"天才，知道只有你才称得上是永远长不大的漂亮男孩。可你要注意啦，女孩们大部分都喜欢成熟的男人。"

"很高兴看到你，Brendan，白领犯罪部门的日子怎么样？"Hotch问，

"每件案子都充满了铜臭，但好在少了血腥。"Brendan回答，

"嗨，Brendan，你哪天要是觉得太无聊太闷了，就回到BAU来吧。" Morgan说，

"我们给你留着位置，Rossi肯定不介意多掏一份酒钱。"

"那要等到我父亲退休的那一天。"Brendan尖刻地说，

"嘿，Hotch，那位Hannibal医生你去见过了？" Reid问，

Hotch怪罪地瞥了Reid一眼，

"消息传得好快，"

"JJ告诉我的。"Reid心虚地说，

"Linden医生不是Hannibal医生，"

"哦，Hotch，你这么说真是太让人放心了。"Rossi充满讽刺地说，

"我想你并没有向局里提出要求，要求给你换个心理医生，对吧？Hotch。"

"也许没有这个必要。好了，Rossi，听着，今晚的酒钱我来付了。"Hotch说，

"哦，为什么？"

"因为我想谢谢你们，谢谢你们救了我，可惜今晚女孩们都不在。"

"这个，没关系。Hotch，女人们更喜欢实际一点的，相信我，你可以弥补给她们点儿更实际的东西。"Rossi摆出一副老资格的样子说，

"比如说？"

"比如像上次你送给Gacia花那样。"Morgan说，

"送给Gacia花？我？"

"对，你，实际上你是替Gideon送的，你买来以Gideon的名义送给Gacia的。"

"那不一样。我会好好想一想。" Hotch说，同时端起了酒杯，

"嘿！我知道我很少跟大家说这个，但今晚我想补上。我想说：谢谢你们，而这不仅仅是因为你们挽救了我的生命。"

"干杯！"

几个人一同举起了酒杯。

整座城市早已经褪去了白日的喧嚣，蜷缩在水泥丛林中的大部分居民们都陷入了沉沉的夜梦之中，只有为数不多的未眠人孤单地坚守着都市的白昼。一双手在键盘上敲击着，电脑的屏幕上跳出一行字，"嗨！你在那里吗？黑夜守夜人。"

（全文完）


End file.
